Sunny Days
by kellyn1604
Summary: There's nothing left in this world that's not hidden, and Negan just found some gems. There is eventual smut, some daddy kink, older man/younger woman, lots of swearing...
1. Chapter 1

His scouts had found the seemingly abandoned house in the middle of nowhere a few days ago and swore up and down that they had seen a girl going in through an upstairs window. When they tried to climb the fence surrounding the property, they were shocked, literally, that the electricity still flowed through it. The short wall of burned walkers around the perimeter made a lot more sense though.

 _How the fuck was that fence still electrified?_

Negan could see the house boarded up, a flat roofed car port, and a large dilapidated barn but nothing to suggest any kind of inhabitants or fucking technology. This place looked like it had been abandoned long before the world turned to shit.

He had been hiding in the trees beyond the fenced in yard. He hadn't seen any sign of life all day. Every now and then a walker would meander through. Lucille took care of them easily. He was about to give up for the day. He didn't want to be out at night especially when he could be balls deep in one of his wives and then tucked into his comfortable bed.

 _Well hot diggity dog. Those fucking morons were actually right._

He saw her. She climbed out the second story window, lowering a basket on a pulley attached to the roof. The pale skin of her arms and face practically reflected the sunlight. Her long dark hair was in a ponytail. She scaled the lattice on the wall until she could easily jump to the ground. She grabbed the basket and seemingly without a care in the world walked to a cluster of trees. She scoured the ground and every now and then picked up something up and dropped in her basket.

When she was done scavenging in the dirt, he watched her climb back up, pull the now full basket up and go back inside. He walked the perimeter of the fence and found what he was looking for. One tall tree with a branch over hanging the fence.

 _Stupid fuckers should have been trimming these branches._

Negan tied a rope to end of his favorite weapon, Lucille, and the other end to his ankle. Up he climbed dragging his barbed wire baseball bat up with him. He sat on the branch and pulled Lucille up rest of the way and tossed her over. He crawled to the edge of the branch and hung over the fence dropping to the ground on the other side rolling into the dirt.

Passing the barn and trees—pecans–she was picking pecans– he walked cautiously looking for traps and hidden dangers. He found none. Circling the house, all the doors and windows on the first floor were boarded up from the inside.

He climbed up to the roof and looked around Lucille resting on his shoulder. The barn roof was mostly gone. He could see the hay loft from here and wouldn't you fucking know, god damn solar panels. Hidden in plain sight if you could get high enough. Looking around he saw more on the car port roof.

 _Fucking hell. What do we have here?_

He went over to the window. Locked. Using Lucille, he broke it easily enough. He entered into a bedroom. A thick layer of dust covering most things except a trail leading out the door. Out to the hallway, following the trail down the stairs, the place looked like it had been robbed or left in a hurry. Abruptly, the trail ended at a large armoire. Opening the doors, he saw coats and hats. He reached in and felt the back of the wardrobe. Pushing the wooden panel it he felt it give a little. He pushed harder and it opened to a set of stairs leading down.

 _What the fuck is this? Fucking Narnia?_

Negan slowly and descended the stairs, Lucille ready for action. He was met with a door at the bottom. Slowly he turned the knob.

* * *

His eyes were blinded by light as he stepped through the threshold. He was in some sort of living room. Couches, tv, shelves, knick knacks, a few pictures. It was the perfect picture of domesticity. He heard a noise from the left and a door swung open.

She walked out. Her eyes widened as they stopped on him. Her mouth fell open. Before he could say anything her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards, her head making a sickening crack as it hit the cement floor.

 _Fuck fuckitty fucking fuck. I do not have time for this shit._

Negan gathered her up and carried her to the couch. She was light and smelled like vanilla. Her hair look darker in the artificial light. Her skin had a few freckles here and there. Long eyelashes rested on high cheek bones. Full lips. She was young. Really young. Late teens maybe early twenties. His eyes traveled down her body. He laughed. She was wearing ridiculous blue pajamas with hot pink unicorns and rainbows on them. Underneath those she probably had a smoking bod. She was petite….actually really short. He laid her down. She didn't even take up the entire length of the couch. She had rainbow striped socks covering her tiny feet.

 _Looks like I found a new outpost and possibly, a new wife._

He left her on the couch to explore. Side tables, guns in the drawers. Under the coffee table a knife taped to the bottom. Cushions of the love seat, rifle.

 _Who the hell does she think she is? Annie fucking Oakley? Let's see what else I can find._

Room by room he searched. A master bedroom with a king sized bed had an actual gun safe. Combination lock. Next, what looked to be her room, a queen bed with yet, another, gun in night stand. Kitchen well stocked with cans of food and dry goods. Even some food in the fridge. Closet with some ammo boxes but relatively empty and a lock on the inside. Probably a make shift panic room. Bathroom with running water. He moved all the weapons to the closet, turned the lock and closed the door.

 _Who the fuck builds an underground house with a decoy house? Who is she? How the fuck has she managed all of this?_

He sat on the love sit leaning on his hand, fingers on his lips. Lucille leaning against the coffee table. The woman began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto him. Green. The green found on a freshly mowed football field. Bright and crisp. She flipped over and tried to reach for the side table.

"Honey, I got all your hidden weapons."

She turned back around and hugged her knees to her chest. That's when she saw the menacing baseball bat. Tears immediately flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks. The one time she forgot to lock the door. She was going to die. In her stupid unicorn jammies.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked her reddening eyes searching his face for any sign of his intentions.

"I'm not into hurting women," he replied.

"Are you going to rape me?" her voice trembled.

"Fuck no! That would fall under hurting women. That shit is so no cool," his harsh words making her flinch.

Relieved, she began to sob uncontrollably. "I thought I was the last one," she wept.

"Last one? On Earth? Not even close, doll. What's your name?" Negan asked.

She stared at him. The tears were starting to slow and she was taking deep broken breaths.

"Sweetheart, when I ask a question, I expect an answer." He said with a stern look.

"I'm sorry. I have… to remember… to talk out loud. It's been a while. Um…people called me Sunny," she said trying to regain some composure.

"Are you fucking serious? Your name is Sunny? That's fucking adorable." he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

She glared, "No. I said people called me Sunny. I didn't say that was my name."

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me," he laughed," Are you going to tell me your real name?"

"No."

"No? Why the fuck not?"

"What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Negan." He leaned forward on his knees clicking his tongue to his teeth. _God, he loved a hot woman with spirit. The chase was as addicting as the victory. And there was always victory._ "Now, don't try to distract me, sweetheart. Why won't you tell me your name?"

"I just don't like it," she shrugged," What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"My men saw you climbing into your house, got a nice fucking little shock from your fence, and I came to investigate. You should trim your branches if you don't want anyone visiting," he winked at her.

"Dead bodies can't climb trees so I wasn't all that concerned. You said 'your men.' Where are you from? How many of you are there?" she sat up straight wincing as she felt the knot on the back of her head.

"Nuh-uh. You're trying to distract me again," his dimples appeared with curve of his grin, "Why don't you like your name?" he teased.

"I just don't like it. If this is the end of the world, I'd rather just forget it," Sunny tried to sound nonchalant but knew this was not going to end any time soon.

"Is it an ugly name? Bertha? Olga? Prudence? Agatha?" His smile widened. "Come on. Just tell me."

"No to all of the above. You won't guess it, and I won't tell you. Would you like some ice tea?" She stood and immediately regretted it. Dizziness planted her right back on her butt on the couch.

"You hit your head pretty hard, darlin'. You might have a concussion. Why don't I help you to the kitchen because some fucking ice tea sounds fan-fucking-tastic." He gently grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Do you always cuss so much?" Sunny took advantage of their proximity, as he put his arm around her, to look at the first person she'd seen in 2 years. He was tall. Much taller than her. Maybe over a foot. She only reached his chest. He was fit wearing a leather jacket and some sinfully tight jeans. She blushed realizing this was the closest she'd been to a real man… ever. Ugh, he even smelled good. She felt a warmth spread in her abdomen.

 _Stop being desperate, Sunny. You've made it this long…you can keep going. You are a sex camel. You do not need to jump his bones. Why did I have to wear these jammies? Don't I have anything that doesn't look like I belong in kindergarten? Why do I even care? I have known him for minutes. Why are you thinking of any of this? I wonder if his stubble tickles. Oh my God, stop it._

He settled her on a stool in the kitchen, "Yes, I fucking do. Where are the glasses, sugar?"

Pulled from her inner thoughts, she pointed him to the right cabinet and watched as he made his way around the kitchen and brought her a glass of mint flavored ice tea.

"My eyes are up here, doll. But I don't mind you looking. I am quite a fine fucking specimen." He smiled as her face turned beet red. "How old are you?"

"I turned 20 last month."

"You know the date?" Negan asked quickly.

"I even know what day of the week it is," she smiled, "calendar's over there. I have the next 10 years printed out."

Negan walked over and studied the calendar with all its little red dashes crossing off the days. It was the first time in forever that he felt the comfort of knowing when he was. It made him feel grounded in a way he hadn't expected. The things you take for granted.

"So, Sunny," he turned to face her, "this is a pretty fucking sweet set up. How the fuck did you find this place?"

"Um…I didn't find it. I lived here before. With my family. I grew up here."

"You grew up in an underground house?"

"Yes."

"Care to fucking elaborate, honey?"

"Do I have to?"

"Don't make me ask twice," his voice became stern.

"Fine. My parents, may they rest in peace, were crazy. Like, probably, certifiable. My dad was a doomsday prepper and my mom was an extreme couponer. Add in a winning lottery ticket and that's how you get this," she gestured at everything around her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your parents won the lottery and blew it on prepping for the apocalypse? Waste of fucking money!" he couldn't believe it.

"I do believe I said they were crazy. What would you have done?"

"Any god damned thing I wanted! Travel, yachts, extravagance, women. I would have fucking indulged in excessive ways. You were 18 when all this shit started going down. Why were you still here? Why hadn't you flown the nest?"

"I had a trust fund that I would've gotten at 21 so long as I remained in my parents' good graces. My sister took off at 18 and they cut her off. Never saw her again. I only had a few more years… I would've been able to do whatever I wanted. Go where ever I wanted. Now, I'm actually grateful they wanted to live like mole people. I've got food, water, and shelter. Even have a pretty good movie selection."

"These supplies ain't gonna last forever, doll. The fuck you going to do then?"

"I try not to let myself think about that." That was a lie. She thought about it all the time. She knew exactly what she would do. She knew it had to be through her brain so she wouldn't come back. But whether he knew it or not, she had years. She wasn't sure how much he had seen.

"Soooo, what do you have to eat here, Sunny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to stay for dinner?" her mom's years of hostess training kicking in, "I have some pasta I can make."

"Oh, I'm not just staying for dinner, sweetheart. You might have a concussion, because I scared the shit out of you. I'm spending the night. Make sure you're ok. Least I can fucking do."

"Wait, what?" _Holy shit. His royal hotness overnight. Calm down libido! There are a couple bedrooms. He will probably be in Mom and Dad's and you will be in yours. I need to shave! No! Hairy legs will be your only link to sanity. When is the next time you will find a man as hot as that? He's old enough to be your dad! He could, definitely, be my Daddy. What does that even mean? Calm your tits and every other tingly body part!_

The war inside her head mingled with images of smooth legs wrapped around his waist. Rough fingers and a soft mouth exploring her body. Seriously, how hard had she hit her head?

"That blush is very pretty. Whatcha thinking about, Sunny?" He leaned over the counter top until their noses almost touched. She lowered her head avoiding eye contact. She didn't want to know what she would find in his.

"Nothing," she managed to squeak. His hand gripped her chin gently forcing her to look up.

"I don't like liars, baby. Now, be a good girl, and tell me what turned those cheeks that delicious shade of pink." His gloved fingers stroked her jaw.

Sunny's eyes widened and bit her bottom lip. Desire and power. That's what she saw in his hazel eyes. Her stomach flipped. A slew of word vomit proceeded, "I can't remember. Concussion. Short term memory loss. It's a thing. You can sleep in my parent's room. I'll get dinner started. Go watch a movie."

Negan's eyes narrowed, a slow creeping smile spread across his face. He maintained his closeness as he dropped his hand from her face, "I don't like taking orders from others either. We'll discuss sleeping arrangements after dinner, and I'll go watch a movie, but only because I want to, doll."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. His hand flexed. His dick twitched. He ran his fingers through his chin scruff, his mind delving into possibilities of what her sass could lead them to. She didn't know any better. A blank canvas. Unjaded by this world and what it has become. What people have become.

 _What I wouldn't give—no, not yet—but she could be what I've been looking for. If I play my cards right. I'll just have to wait and see._

He needed her to want it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Left alone with her thoughts, Sunny gathered things to start dinner and got to work. She could hear the tv on and Negan chuckling in the living room.

 _Ok, Sunny, you seriously need to get a grip. Just because a tall, dark, handsome, man has entered the picture doesn't mean you get to swoon. Let's think about this. He's a stranger, cusses like—what's worse than a sailor-, and he has a big ol' baseball bat with barbed wire. All of those things are red flags. How would you feel if he wasn't good looking? Like dad's creepy friend Ed. What if he was Ed? Omg. This has all the makings of horror movie slash after school special. If he wasn't good looking, I would have tried to get him to leave or protected myself. God, you're shallow….and desperate and lonely. It's been 2 years, of course you're lonely. Ugh, I've been blinded by dimples. Damnit. What do I do? I'll just have to try and keep some distance and convince him that I'm fine. He doesn't need to stay. Maybe I can reason with him. Oh, please, you can't even reason with yourself._

Boiled noodles, simmered canned tomato sauce with added spices, bread she had baked yesterday, and some canned green beans. Not fancy. But filling. She plated the meals and carried them out to the dining room adjacent to the living room. She was not ready for what she saw.

Negan looked over the back of the couch at her and gave her a dazzling smile, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. Her stomach clenched. She felt winded. No swooning, indeed.

"Out of all the action movies my dad has, you chose to watch my mom's Golden Girls dvds?" Sunny laughed.

"4 silver foxes and shit ton of sex jokes, hell fucking yeah, I chose this. The world is one big fucking action movie nowadays. Comedy…that shit's hard to come by."

"I guess that makes sense. Dinner's ready."

"Smells good, doll."

Making his way to the table, he pulled off his gloves and gave her a wink that made her knees weak. They sat opposite each other and began to eat.

"So, Dorothy?" Negan guessed.

"No," she held up her hand as his mouth opened again, "and I'm not any of the other Golden Girls either," she laughed.

"Rachel?"

"Nope. Not Phoebe or Monica either."

"Damn. Just tell me your name. I've got to know," he playfully demanded.

"Nope," Sunny smiled as his grin turned to a frown.

Negan gave a small moan as he bit into the bread, "This bread is de-fucking-licious. The people in my kitchens don't know what the fuck they're doing."

"My parents taught me to cook at a young age. You should see what I can do with a fully stocked kitchen."

"You're damn lucky they did. Most people have no fucking survival skills and are barely making it."

"I can't imagine what it's like out there. What's it like where you live?"

"It's fucking big and safe. Which is damn hard to come by. It's not for pussies. Everybody fucking works. There are fucking rules and consequences when those are broken. But it keeps what we have fucking going."

"Well, that was a long yet vague answer," she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you more," he shifted over his plate placing his elbows on the table setting his chin on his fists.

"Pass. Get your elbows off the table," she stood to gather their now empty plates.

His eyebrows raised, his hand circled her wrist, "What did I say about giving me orders?"

"Get your elbows of the table, please," her eyes focused on the large hand wrapped around her. It was warm and strong.

"Try that again, princess." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand while his fingers exerted just tiny bit of pressure.

"Would you, please, take your elbows of the table?" her voice breathy.

"Good girl. Now was that so hard, baby?"

"No…" she looked from his hand still rubbing hers to his eyes. The smirk on his face revealed how much he was loving this. She couldn't believe how easily she gave in, "Would you, please, let go of me?" she glared, "I want to wash these dishes before the sauce sets."

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Now, dollface, mind if I take shower? I feel fucking filthy." he stood from the table stretching his arms over his head.

"I guess not….you'll find some clothes in my dad's room. They'll be too big and might be a little stale, but they're clean. You can just toss your clothes in the washer in the bathroom and start it. It should be enough to do a full load. We can even use the dryer. That way you can be on your way before it gets too late. My head is fine. There's no need for you to stay," she turned and fled to the kitchen.

He was right on her tail. He spun her around to face him and placed his hands on either side of her on the edge of the sink.

"Pardon the fuck out of me? Leave? I thought we were getting along so well? Why the sudden need to be fucking rid of me?" he stood over her his deep gravelly voice raised goosebumps down her neck.

"I just don't—that is—maybe it's not…"she began to panic.

"What's the problem, princess? Afraid I'll try something?" he leaned in further, "Or afraid I won't." His chuckle turned her worry to anger.

"Look here," she pointed at him her finger poking his chest, "I don't know you. You waltz in here say you're staying the night, and I'm just supposed to accept that, because you said that's how it is? Are you serious, right now? You have a bat with barbed wire. You hid my weapons. How am I supposed to react now that the shock of seeing another living being has worn off?" She watched his jaw clenched.

"Yes, you're supposed to fucking accept it. You've been fucking alone for 2 years, and you've done a damn good job. Maybe you fucking need to let someone else take control for a night? Yeah, I'm a fucking stranger and yeah, I've got Lucille but does that mean I'm fucking evil? There are god damned walking corpses outside, of course, I have a fucking weapon."

"You named your bat? You do realize that's, like, serial killer territory, right?"

"Honey," he leaned closer looming over her and whispered in her ear his voice a low growl, "if I was going to fucking kill you, I would've already done it and taken all your shit."

"Not making me feel better," she whispered her head instinctively leaned away unintentionally giving him access to her neck.

"I'm staying," he murmured against her throat feeling her pulse racing against his lips.

"But—" she weakly tried to argue but her voice seemed fade as he nuzzled her skin his stubble grazing her delicate skin. She sighed.

"No," he pushed away from her, "I'm fucking staying. You can be fucking mad about it, but the decision has been made."

She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. Her eyes coming back into focus after his invasion of her personal space.

"You look fucking cute when you pout, baby," his eyes swept over all her sulky glory. He tapped the end of her nose, winked, and turned to leave.

She watched him walk away. She had never been so nervous, angry, and turned on at the same time.

 _What the fuck was that? Oh, great now you even sound like him. How could you just whimper and give in? Have you no pride? No, you have a giant lady boner that has been through a Saharan dry spell. He's taking a shower. Go join him. No! I still need to shave. That's your reasoning for why you shouldn't join a strange man in the shower hours after meeting him? You. Are. Insane. Ok, you can do this. You can resist. Maintain your distance. You're strong. No, you're not. You should run to your room, lock the door, and hide until he leaves. It's really your only choice. You can't trust him… or yourself._

But she didn't. Dishes weren't going to wash themselves. She needed something to do to distract her from thoughts of soap bubbles cascading down his flat abs as his hands lathered up his body. It didn't help much.

Negan found some pajama pants and a white shirt. Her dad must have been a few inches shorter and a couple hundred pounds heavier. He threw his clothes in the washer, started the shower, and waiting for some glorious hot water.

 _Maybe, this won't be an outpost. Shit, maybe I'll keep this place just for me. A fucking vacation home. I think I've fucking earned it._

The hot water hit his body and his muscles started to relax. All except one. Sunny, was getting to him. The way she argued with him and teased him. She had spirit. She may be nervous around him, but she wasn't scared of him. Not like everyone else. Even his wives. She didn't know what he was capable of. What he had done. His introduction hadn't included the death of loved ones. And he was going to use that to his advantage. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. She just didn't want to want him…yet. Trying to be all moral and shit. So fucking sweet. So innocent. He wanted her to stay that way.

His hand slid lower gripping his dick. He need to knock one out to keep his mind clear. Long fluid strokes setting a demanding pace. Thoughts of Sunny underneath him writhing in ecstasy; his face buried between her thighs as she gripped his hair; turned to visions of her mouth around his cock; her big green eyes looking up at him. A few more strokes was all it took. He came with a soft groan imagining her swallowing like the good girl he wanted her to be.

And oh, he knew she could be. She had potential. She may put up some resistance on principal, but the minute he touched her she melted. He wondered how wet she already was. He wanted her desperate for him. Wanted to be her god damned knight in shining fucking armor. Then she could be his princess.

 _You could spoil her and she would fucking appreciate it. She wouldn't bitch for more or act like you owed her for putting out. She would give herself to you because she fucking wanted to not because she made a deal. Not that the wives don't want this…I mean, you are fan-fucking-tastic. But they don't give a shit about you. Not a single god damned one. You could take care of Sunny like you should have taken care of_ _ **her**_ _._

A harem had seemed like a good deal when he thought of it. Why stick to one woman? He'd never been able to do it before. All the pussy he wanted. Whenever he wanted. They were all willing. Some of them were even enthusiastic. But he needed more than just a good fuck every night. He just hadn't realized what it was he needed until he met Sunny.

Sunny walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Negan walking out holding a shirt with lose pajama pants slung low on his hips. Her eyes drank in the sight and she licked her lips. His wet hair was combed back. Salt and pepper scruff on his face, and dark curls on his broad chest. Flat abs with hard muscles. He was attractive and oh so, tempting.

"See something you like?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

 _Didn't we talk about this, Sunny? Play it cool…_

She took a breath and shrugged, "Eh, if you like old guys…"

"What the fuck does that mean? I'm in peak fucking condition for any age," he said loudly.

"Well, you certainly are in better shape than my dad. You're probably close to the same age," she smiled sweetly at him.

He started slowly stalking towards her his voice low and dangerous, "Are you calling me your Daddy?"

Sunny face felt like it had burst into flames could he read minds? She sputtered, "No—that's not—oh my god!" she sputtered.

Negan threw his head back barked a brazen laugh. She was gorgeous flustered. She should have known better than to try and take him down a peg. His ego was backed by years of women dropping their panties for him.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she walked around him to get to the bathroom.

"Well, shit, if I had known you were a dirty girl, we could have conserved some fucking water and showered together. I thought you were already fucking ready for bed in those jammies, princess."

"I just like to be comfortable. I don't actually sleep in these. I get too hot."

"You sleep in less?" he grinned.

"Yes—no! I sleep in lighter fabrics not less clothing. I'm going now."

She made her escape to the bathroom. Locking the door, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. How did he always manage to turn the tables on her? She had to admit that this was the most excitement she had had in years though. Being the center of someone's attention felt sinfully good.

She undressed and got in the shower. Why was she doing this? She didn't need to shower and shave, because nothing was going to happen. Right? Did she want something to happen? Would that be the worst thing? People had one night stands all the time, right? Why couldn't she?

 _Because you would fall in love, pick out hypothetical baby names, and he would take off and leave you alone again just like last time. He hasn't invited you to his group. He's flirting with you because you're an easy target. Once he gets in your pants, you'll never see him again. He's only here to make sure you don't die overnight…or he's waiting to rob you blind while you sleep._

Thoroughly depressed—when did her inner voice become such a downer- but pleasantly smooth skinned she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. That's when she realized she hadn't brought a change of clothes in the bathroom with her. She would have to face Negan naked and wet.

 _Please, don't see me. Please, don't see me._

She peeked out the door and tried to quietly open it. The bathroom was in between the two bedrooms but opened right onto the living room. Hopefully, he'd be engrossed in some more of Blanche Devereaux's racy sexcapades and wouldn't even notice. She was wrong.

Negan was leaning against the back of the couch watching the bathroom door. Arms crossed against his chest, legs crossed at his ankles, and an evil grin stretched across his face.

"Did you fucking forget something, sweet cheeks?" the glee in his voice made her cringe.

Deciding to ignore him, she gripped her towel tight and walked with her head held high. She made it the few feet when he intercepted her at the door.

"I took the liberty of picking you out an outfit. Wear that and only that," he said playing with some stray water droplets on her collarbone.

She looked up at him, "And if I don't?"

"I'd be real fucking disappointed, sugar," his hand cupped her cheek and he bit his lip as he smiled.

Sunny turned away and entered her room the click of the door barely registered over the pounding of her own heart. Clothing was laid out neatly on her green and blue quilt. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was well past appalled. She was borderline horrified. Why, just why? Did he just like to screw with her? Hadn't her unicorn jammies been humiliating enough? How did he even find this?

She put it on anyways. It was really the lesser of two evils. Either be embarrassed or have to deal with his "disappointment" which she wasn't sure what that entailed. She dried her hair and tried to muster what was left of her dignity.

"You are seriously sick," she said rounding the couch.

He turned his head his mouth spreading into a cheshire cat grin as he looked her up and down, "What? That looks fucking amazing."

"Out of all the skimpy tank tops and short shorts I have, you chose the nightgown my grandma gave me. I look like I escaped from the prairie."

Her nightgown was white cotton with itchy lace around the neck, pink bows, and frills at the hems. It had long sleeves and only reached her shins. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Did you want me to pick out something scandalous? Because that's what it sounds like. Did you want to be my dirty girl?"

"What! No! Oh my god—no-that's not what I am saying!"

He laughed as she struggled to compose herself.

She was right though, he could have chosen something revealing, but when he had seen that sweet fucking nightgown hidden in the back of her drawer, he had to see her in it. It was too fucking cute. And now to see her wearing it, it was almost too much. The way it hung from the soft curve of her breasts; her pink nipples almost visible beneath the white fabric; knowing she had those white cotton panties underneath…it was teasing him more than any peekaboo lingerie did nowadays. His wives lounged in many states of undress readily at his disposal, but the thrill was gone. Depravity was boring. He actually longed for the days of old fashioned dating. The world had truly turned to shit when he wanted something deeper. That's not who he was but, fuck, if it wasn't who he was becoming.

"I mean, I guess, it actually makes sense with your Golden Girls fetish and all, but you're disturbed if this is what gets your gears going."

"You have no fucking idea, babydoll," he laughed, "Now, come sit with Daddy."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blossomed into a deep rose, "What? Why?"

"We've had dinner, and now we're going to fucking watch some movies. A fucking proper first date."

"This isn't a date."

"Sure the fuck is. What's wrong? Never been on a fucking date before?"

"Of course, I have! Just not with someone so much older than me and certainly not a stranger."

"And how did dating those cunts turn out?"

Sunny just glared and remained silent.

"That's what I fucking thought. Maybe you need someone older. Someone that actually fucking knows about women. Now, come here and let's start the fucking movie."

"What movie?" she asked.

"The Princess Bride."

Her face lit up. She clapped her hands and squeed, "That's my favorite! Wait, let me pop some popcorn!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. He knew she would love this shit. Her room was full of romance novels, and there was a fair amount of rom-com movies to choose from. A true romantic hidden in a world of fucking misery. Maybe he should just keep her here and visit her. Keep her view of the world rose tinted. No. He couldn't just leave The Sanctuary. He'd worked too hard to build that shit up. And he knew a visit every now and then wouldn't be enough.

"Here we go." Sunny placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and sat on the far edge of the couch.

"Uh-uh, kitten. Come sit right here next to me," he patted the couch right next to him.

"Um…"she hesitated staring at him with uncertainty.

He leaned sideways and pulled her next to him his arm remaining around her shoulders, "There. This is nice and fucking cozy."

She sat stiff as a board trying hard to not actually touch him…or react to him in anyway. God, he smelled good. At least he had put a shirt on.

"Relax, baby, I can be a perfect gentleman," Negan whispered in her ear.

"You can…but will you?" she turned her head. Their noses were almost touching.

He chuckled, "Touché. You have my fucking word your honor is not at stake," he sat back.

 _Nooooo! You just friend zoned yourself! You could've had hot hot life altering sex! He actually knows what he's doing! Shut up! We do not want a repeat of last time. Friend zone is the safe zone. Better to keep our sanity and heart intact rather than give them up for an orgasm. Probably more than one…damnit!_

She grabbed the popcorn bowl and held it in her lap and tried to relax. They ate popcorn and watched the movie she'd seen a thousand times.

"Who do you like better? Farm boy or Dread Pirate Westley?" he asked her.

"Pirate."

"Really? Why? Farm boy was so fucking sensitive and shit."

"Farm boy could barely even talk to her. Pirate Westley is a man of action and takes what he wants."

"So you fucking prefer sarcastic men of action to sensitive pussy pretty boys?" he asked with a great big smirk.

"These are hypothetical questions about fictional characters and have no bearing on real life situations."

He grinned and licked his bottom lip, "Sure they fucking don't, doll."

"What movie's next?" Sunny asked eager to change the subject.

"Spartacus."

"Ugh, it's soooo long."

"We watched your fucking favorite and now it's my fucking turn. Fair's fucking fair, kitten. But go ahead and pout. You know how much I like it."

She immediately uncrossed her arms and arranged her face to one of indifference, "Fine."

God, she was so bored. The popcorn was gone. She didn't care about gladiators. She finally let herself settle back against the couch and felt his hand creep into her hair. She a moan escaped her lips when his hand started massaging her scalp.

"Mmm…You're going to put me to sleep if you do that."

The hand stopped.

"Nooo! Don't stop. That felt soooo good."

Negan smiled in victory and his hand resumed its magic. With subtle pressure he leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt lips on the crown of her head.

"I love it when you beg, princess."

She ignored him. She would let him say whatever he wanted and agree to whatever he said, as long has his hand didn't stop moving. It had been so long since she had been touched with any kind of tenderness. She closed her eyes and just let the feelings consume her. The small noises of pleasure she made going straight to his cock.

He kept rubbing her scalp until he felt her head fall and jerk back up. He had really put her to sleep. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his arms admiring her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful.

He turned off the tv, picked her up, carried her to her bed, and tucked her in. He flipped the laundry to the dryer, turned off all the lights, brought Lucille to the bedroom, and climbed into bed next to her. He was sure she would have plenty to say about this tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see her righteous fury. She was a perfect mixture of sweet and sass. She was good, but he would teach her to be naughty. But right now, he just wanted to hold her. Savor her. Her smell, the warmth and softness of her small body. He spooned up behind her, wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny snuggled into her pillow. It was warm and heavy…and breathing. She slowly opened an eye and took in her current situation. Negan was sleeping on his back next to her his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She was laying on her right side, her head on Negan's shoulder. His left arm was wrapped protectively around her back. His hand cupping her butt. Her leg was thrown over his lean hip. Her arm was stretched over his chest. His hand covering hers. She could feel his heart beating beneath her palm.

 _Oh my god. How did we end up like this? We didn't- No, I'm still in my prairie get up. Look at him sleeping. He actually looks normal and nice. You should kiss him! What? No! Hello, morning breath. How mortifying would it be if mine were worse than his? No one wants stinky cheese kiss. I need to get away without waking him up._

Slowly, she moved her hand out from under his and lifted her leg off of him. She started to turn her body when he suddenly rolled to his side and pulled her back into him. She froze and she felt the hard length of his arousal pressed against her. Hot and flushed, she fought the desire to arch her back and grind on him. She nervously started easing her body away from him.

"Where're you going?" a husky voice behind her asked.

"Uh…I have to pee," she wanted to slap herself.

Negan chuckled and let go of her, "Come back after. I'm not done with you yet."

 _Holy crap! No. No no no no no. This is not happening. You barely know him. Yes, he's incredibly sexy. Look at how cute his bed head is. And yes, he is, apparently, built for it, but you cannot go back in that bed with him. Actually, you could. God, I hate myself right now._

She the left bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She went to the bathroom and started getting ready for her day.

 _Keep your routine. Keep your sanity. Keep your routine. Keep your sanity. Saying a mantra in your head seems like you've already lost half that battle_. _Awww… he finished our laundry. The laundry…nothing is ours. Don't be weird_.

She grabbed some clothes from the dryer. Jeans, a green t-shirt from some camp she had to go to years ago, and Hello Kitty socks. She stared at her face in the mirror.

 _Should I put on some makeup? Why are you even thinking about this? Maybe just some mascara…. He saw you yesterday in ridiculous pajamas and without a stitch of makeup. Do you really think he's going to care today? Why are you trying to impress him? Because I want him. I want him to want me. He's too old for you. I don't care. Why would he be interested in you? It doesn't seem like he's disinterested….Ugh! Just stop. You cannot keep doing this to yourself. This is going to be Jackson all over again._

Sunny threw her hair up in a ponytail and left the bathroom. She walked through the living room to the closet. Locked.

 _That's weird. Why would it be locked?_

She went to the kitchen and opened the junk drawer to find her mini flathead screwdriver. Back to closet and she jimmied the screwdriver into a hole on the knob. A quick turn and the door was open. Inside, she saw all her weapons that Negan found.

 _At least he didn't steal them….yet. What does he want anyway? None of this makes any sense._

She opened the door, entered the closet, and closed it behind her.

Negan awoke to the smell of coffee. Not that shit they served at the Sanctuary…actual coffee. He dragged himself out of bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so long or so heavy. Sleeping next to Sunny's sweet little body was something he could get used to. He wished she had come back this morning. He hadn't wanted to let that feeling of ease go. Maybe his morningwood had scared her off.

He went to the bathroom and found his clothes hanging on the back of the door with a note with graceful looping cursive.

 **Dear Negan,**

 **Get dressed. Oh, I'm sorry. Would you, please, get dressed?**

 **Breakfast will be ready soon.**

 **-** **Sunny**

"Little smartass," he laughed to himself. She really didn't know who she was dealing with. But he wanted her to challenge him and even defy him… within reason. He would enjoy having her bent over his lap, turning that round ass a nice shade of pink, edging her until she was dripping wet and begging for his forgiveness. He splashed some cold water on his face trying to cool off his desires.

He walked to the kitchen and found her standing over the stove. The smell of bacon greeted him.

"Morning, sunshine," he said.

Sunny turned and looked like a deer caught in headlights then laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Nothing. It's just you and those pet names. Is it a term of endearment or a way of letting people know they aren't significant enough for their name to be remembered by someone as important as you?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "For you…let's go with endearment" he nuzzled her ear put his hands on her hips sending shivers down her spine.

Sunny began to lean back into his hard chest then froze. This felt so good but so wrong. She should not be letting him be so intimate with her. She began to feel the panic coming over her but suddenly, he kissed her temple and released his hold on her.

"It smells fucking awesome in here. What've you been up to since I fucking know you didn't come back to bed like I told you to," he said.

"You couldn't possibly expect me to take the commands of a man half asleep seriously. Besides I've been very busy. Breakfast is bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. Mugs are in that cabinet. I'd offer you cream and sugar, but my guess is you take your coffee black."

"Oh, I'd take your cream and sugar any fucking day, princess, but just not in my coffee."

Sunny blushed furiously and took a deep breath. She could do this, "You may want my cream and sugar, but that doesn't mean you're going to get it."

"Oh, babydoll, it's not a matter of if but fucking when. The way you fucking blush, the way your body wants to melt into my fucking touch…I could fucking make you scream until you are limp from the number of fucking orgasms I'd give you. All you have to do is fucking ask, kitten."

Her mind was flooded of images of Negan's mouth and hands all over her. Her nipples hardened and her panties were already soaked. She squeezed her thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure that was building.

"I could fucking help you with your little problem there, sweetheart," he said, "Just ask. Tell me what you want," he added in a low voice.

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Oh, honey, you are fucking anything but fine. You are wound up so fucking tight. Let me help you relax."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm just not one of those people that can have sex and it not mean anything. And you seem way too comfortable with that idea."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? Who says it wouldn't fucking mean anything?"

"Can we just drop it? Please, let's just eat breakfast?"

"Fine. But don't think we aren't revisiting this later, doll."

They ate in awkward silence sitting next to each other at the table. Neither one sure of what to say next. Suddenly, his hand closed around her wrist and he jerked her to face him.

"What in the—" she squeaked.

"Where the fuck did you get fresh eggs, Sunny?"

"What?"

"You've been down here for 2 fucking years. You say you haven't seen another fucking soul, but where the fuck did you get these eggs?"

Her eyes widened at his aggressive behavior. He looked on the brink of rage. But why? They were just eggs.

"I told you I don't like fucking liars. Was this sugar and spice routine just an act? Who else is there?"

"No one. I haven't seen anyone but you. If you would just calm down—"

He got up from the table and began pacing in the living room. His hands running through his hair.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I knew you were too fucking good to be true," he growled.

"The closet!" she yelled.

He stopped in his tracks. He had been on his way to the bedroom to get Lucille. He needed to feel her weight in his hand… to take back control. He turned to look at Sunny who still sat, her green eyes brimming with unshed tears. Fuck, he was screwing this up.

"What closet?" he asked regaining some composure.

"The closet you hid all my weapons in."

"There aren't any fucking chickens in that closet, Sunny."

"I know, you have to go in and shut the door behind you."

"Is this some sort of fucking trick?" he glared.

Sunny had never been around someone this angry. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure what he would do. She slowly approached him. She tried to remember what her dad told her about approaching animals. Remain calm. Offer your hand. Soft soothing voice. She carefully reached out her hand and took his. Her hand felt small and delicate in his large rough grasp.

"No. I wouldn't lie to you, Negan. I just didn't think to tell you about it before. Please calm down. Let me show you," gently she pulled him after her.

"Wait," he said. He dropped her hand and went to the bedroom. He returned with Lucille. Sunny stared at the man she had been teasing what seemed like moments ago.

 _What the hell? Why would he feel the need to bring that along?_

"You really don't need that," she said quietly.

"The fuck I don't. Lead the way."

She led him to the closet and opened the door. They both stepped inside. It was a tight fit. She could feel Lucille's barbs poking her jeans. When they closed the door, the back wall opened up to reveal another room.

"How much fucking money did your dad fucking win? He's got fucking secret passages all over the house. This is ri-god damned-diculous."

"$346 million. After taxes he got to keep about $130 million and he spent almost all of it on building and stocking this place. I know it's stupid. This kind of thing doesn't really happen, but it did."

They walked into the first area. Walk-in freezers lined the left and shelves filled with household products and canned goods were on the right. It looked like a small grocery store.

"Holy fuck! Where you going to fucking tell me about this?"

"I didn't know you didn't know. You found all the weapons hidden around…how was I supposed to know you didn't find the rest of the bunker?"

"What's in the freezers?"

"Meat, some dry goods like flour. Everything is vacuum sealed in small portions. It took me and my mom forever," she said.

"You do realize you are the fucking luckiest little girl in the whole god damned disease riddled world."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like crap for complaining about it before. Let me show you the rest."

They crossed the first room to a door on the center of the far wall. The next room had 2 green houses lit with fluorescent lights. Bags of soil and fertilizer lined the walls. There were shelves with pots and tools. A hose could attach to a small faucet over a sink.

"I mostly have just regular vegetables. Tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, potatoes, onions. Some herbs. I don't have a great green thumb but it's getting better," she explained, "I eat a lot of salads and eggs because I'm just not sure what to do with it. If you want you can take some back…as a sort of peace offering?"

Negan looked down at Sunny with a frown. She stared back with furrowed brows, wringing her hands. Her offer made him angry and he didn't know why.

 _If you weren't you, I would have fucking killed you and moved here my-fucking-self. Fucking lucky my men didn't get in here first. All of this shit belongs to me…including you._

Through another door and they entered a smaller room filled with hay and feed. Instead of a door on the other wall there was a ladder. Negan gripped Lucille tight and followed Sunny. Up they climbed until Sunny flipped open a trapped door and they found themselves surrounded by the sound of hens clucking happily. They were in the barn.

Negan looked around, "Why couldn't I hear them from the outside?"

"Sound proof walls. It was designed to look weathered and old on the outside. You didn't notice it had glass windows and an air conditioner? My dad originally wanted a cow but didn't want poachers because of the noise. The roosters tend to get loud too."

"What the fuck happened to the cow?"

"Never got around to it. I would kill for some milk though. The powdered crap I have sucks."

"Holy fuck, doll. Your dad was fucking insane, but he was probably one of the fucking few that was actually prepared for this shit."

"He was prepared for governmental and societal collapse. He wasn't prepared for the dead coming back and eating the living. Who would be?"

"What happened to him?"

"My mom was visiting my grandma at the nursing home. She called crying saying someone had attacked Grandma, and she needed him to come and get them. He loaded up a gun and left. They never came back. The news had been reporting weird things, but my dad just thought it was drug addicts on a bad trip."

They made their way back to the living quarters in silence. Negan couldn't get over what he had just seen. This place was a god damned gold mine. There was a lot of food. It could keep his people at the Sanctuary fed for a while. The chickens could keep them fed with eggs forever. She had a starter garden they could use to expand their own. He needed to think about what he was going to do with all this.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sunny asked as she sat on the couch.

"No, doll. I shouldn't have fucking lost it like I did, but dealing with someone as good as you seem to be is fucking rare nowadays. There is always a price now."

"What's your price? You could take all my stuff and leave me with nothing. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I've been called a lot of things, honey, but nice ain't one of them. We'll have to negotiate my price. But right now, I've fucking got to get back to The Sanctuary before those dumbasses burn the place to the ground."

"You're leaving already?"

"Last night you fucking wanted me to leave."

"Are you going to come back?"

"When else would we negotiate?" he winked at her.

"When?"

"You gonna miss me, kitten?"

"Eh, not much," she shrugged.

"Is there anything you need me to bring back?" he asked.

"Well, not need but…."

"Spit it out, babydoll."

"I dropped my favorite book in the tub while I was reading."

He laughed. Most people would want food, water, ammo. His princess wanted a book.

"What fucking book?"

"Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte," she replied, "I would love you forever."

"I'm going to fucking hold you to that, sugar." He started heading to the door with Lucille.

"Wait!" Sunny ran to her parents' room, "Here." She handed him a remote of some sort. "It opens the front gate so you don't have to climb the tree again."

"Thanks, doll. I'll see you in 3 days." He pulled her closed and tilted her chin up. Her eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were gentle and firm as they pressed into hers. She felt herself relax and her eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her heart was racing and heat was spreading throughout her body. She wanted more. She shifted her lips to deepen the kiss, her hands running up his chest, and he pulled away. She stumbled forward, blinking slowly she looked up and saw the smile stretching across his face.

"3 days."

"It's a date," she smiled shyly.

With that, he walked out the door and left Sunny alone, again, confused, aroused, and counting down the minutes until he returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Negan arrived at The Sanctuary and started barking orders at his men as he made his way to his room. He needed to keep up appearances. Sunny was his. Her house was his. He wasn't about to let any of these dumb fucks know what a god damned gold mine he found.

"Dwight! Fucking find me someone with some fucking construction knowledge. ASAP and bring them to my room."

"Yes, sir."

Negan poured himself a drink. His clothes smelled like her. He had 3 days to set his plans into motion. Who knew how long it would take. They might have to find the tools and materials needed if they didn't already have them. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his French doors.

"Fucking enter."

"Hey, baby," his wife's voice floated across the room to him.

"Not now, Amber."

"But, you've been gone for so long," she pouted prettily.

"I said not fucking now."

"What's with you?" she crossed her arms and huffed.

"I have shit to do that doesn't include fucking you. What do you want? We both know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something so just fucking get to it."

Her wide eyes quickly turned into a glare, "Fine. I want new furniture. I'm tired of my room. I also want first dibs on things between the wives. I can make it very worth your while."

"I'll fucking see what I can do about the furniture. There's no fucking way I am giving you first dibs and starting that kind of shit storm between the wives. You ladies can fucking figure that shit out on your own."

Another knock sounded at the doors.

"Get out Amber."

She turned on her heels with her nose in the air as Dwight and a few men entered.

"Alright, men. Here's what I fucking want. I am god damned fucking tired of my bedroom doubling as my office. There is a fucking suite on the other side of this fucking wall," he motioned to the wall opposite the door, "I want the fucking doors to that suite to open in between this room and that one, and the fucking old door hole walled the fuck up. That way I have a fucking private bedroom and office to deal with you assholes. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Do you have the fucking tools and materials? Any fucking idea how fucking long this will fucking take?"

The men shifted and looked at each other nervously. One finally, stepped forward.

"Speak the fuck up, man. Jesus fucking Christ. I asked questions. Just give me the fucking answers," Negan demanded.

"We should have what we need. The Saviors raided a hardware store a while back. Most of that is in the warehouse. With set up, demo, rebuild, and clean up it'll take a week or ten days tops."

"Fucking finally. Dwight, make sure these men have access to what they need. They are to be watched while working. You have the next three days for inventory and planning. I'll be gone on a solo run for 2 days. Get your demo and the hole filled by then. Cover all my shit. I want to be able to sleep in my own fucking bed when I get back. I fucking want this room cleaned first then you can fucking paint and clean the other room. Furniture and shit I will take care of. Is that fucking clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then get the fuck out and get to work."

"Dwight, you watch them."

"Yeah, boss."

The men filed out the doors. Negan sat on his couch and breathed a heavy sigh. In two weeks, he'd be ready. The question was would she?

She was finally ready. Winged eyeliner, curled hair, rosy cheeks, painted lips. She had on her cutest dress. It was red with white polka dots. A v neck line that gave a hint of cleavage with flutter cap sleeves and a flounced skirt. She loved it, but she would have killed for a little black dress. She really need to age up her wardrobe. She'd had most of her clothes since she was 15. She wasn't a teenager anymore. All she could think of was Minnie Mouse at this point.

Three days had creeped by at an alarmingly slow rate. She never realized how boring her life was. Chores, chickens, chores. Rinse, lather, repeat. That was all she did. She changed things up by making an inventory list for Negan. The last three days had seemed longer than the last two years. She actually missed him. He kept her on her toes for sure. It was nice to have some mental…and physical…stimulation. All the while, she mentally battled herself.

 _Why did you agree to this? He's hot. There has to be more than that….he's funny. He's brash and abrasive yet still charming. How does he do that? He's temperamental, but I feel safer knowing he's there. I'm not alone. But I'm not as safe as I thought. Anyone could find me. Is that it? You want his protection? You aren't a damsel in distress. No, but having someone there to take care of you is nice. It doesn't make me weak to want that. That's not all you want. Every time he pressed up against you, all the innuendos, and that kiss. Ugh, that kiss. You've been squishy for days on just that kiss alone. Can you imagine?_

She could and she did. Her thoughts at night had wandered to his hands caressing her thighs as hers did. How his stubble would graze against her skin. She wondered how different it would feel if his tongue licked where her fingers glided against soft wetness. It was amazing how much faster she came thinking of him. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel him too. Run her hands down his back as he laid on top of her. The friction of his chest hair rubbing against her nipples. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and feel his hips flexing.

 _It's better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all. Probably applies to sex too. You can do this. It's okay to do this. You are a human, and humans are sexual beings. Your feeling are normal, and there is no shame. Damn those old church biddies and their evil abstinence only lectures. I am not used gum and my value as a person will not diminish. Seriously, this may be a once in a lifetime chance. You need to jump him. Those old cows are probably dead. Where did their sanctimonious lessons get them? Not laid by the hottest man you've ever seen in person. And where are you? Alive and hopefully, about to receive many many orgasms. Go team Lust!_

A loud banging roused her from her mental sex pep rally. He was here. One final look in the mirror and she started for the door. Another series of bangs sounded. Someone was impatient. Hmmmm...

"Who's there?" Sunny asked through the door.

"Open the fucking door," Negan demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know anyone named 'Open the fucking door.' Do you have the right house?" she asked innocently.

"God damnit, Sunny. It's Negan. Open the door."

Sunny waited silently on the other side trying not to giggle. She was going to pay for this.

"Sunny!"

"I'm waiting…."

"God fucking damnit," he grumbled, "Please."

The door opened and Sunny smiled broadly at the scowling face that met her, "Negan! It's so nice to see you. Please, come in."

Negan walked past her. He turned to put her in her place when he was put in his by what he saw. His glare immediately turned in to a smile.

"You look fucking amazing. Did you get all dolled up for me, princess?"

"What this old thing? I wear this for all my gentlemen callers." Sunny said channeling her best Scarlet.

"There had better not be other gentlemen," he growled.

"Oh, please," she approached him and gently patted his chest, "Like I know any gentlemen." She winked at him and walked to living room.

Negan laughed, "No, you fucking don't."

"Well, you're here a little earlier than I anticipated. It's too early to start dinner. Whatever shall we do with our time?" She sat on the couch and smoothed her skirt down.

"Oh, I've got some ideas," he sat next to her.

"Really? Because I got out some board games just in case we needed something to do."

"Are you fucking serious? Board games?"

"I've got cards too. Please…it's been such a long time since anyone has played with me."

"Oh, I have every intention of playing with you," Negan leaned closer.

"You do?" she breathed as she felt his lips hovering close to hers. Her eyes closed.

"Yes. I do. So set up your fucking game, sugar. Be prepared for a solid spanking." He sat back and watched her dreamy daze turn to into a fearsome blush.

"Wait, what? I'm not about to be spanked."

"We'll see, sweetheart," His hands ran through his beard as he bit his tongue and smiled.

Sunny glared at his smug amusement and set up the game.

"Oh no," she said with false pity, "It seems you have landed on Park Place again. And you don't have enough money to pay me. That's too bad. Care to work out a deal?" She looked at him with wide eyes twinkling with amusement as they sat on the floor by the coffee table.

"I've only got fucking one piece of fucking property left," he snarled.

"No…actually you don't," she laughed, "I'll take that and you can keep-what—well certainly not your pride after that…what was it? Solid spanking?"

"Oh, kitten. You just don't know when to quit."

"Oh, I do. The problem is you underestimated your opponent. You see, I haven't been allowed to play Monopoly for five years. My parents banned it because I was an 'evil despot that sucked the fun out of what should be enjoyable family time.' But it sure was fun having a new victim."

"You fucking wicked little monster! Come here!" Negan grabbed for her around the coffee table. She scrambled to get off the floor but wasn't fast enough. His large hands found her waist and his fingers assaulted her rib cage in a barrage of tickles. She squealed and kicked. "You fucking kick me and you will be in big fucking trouble. Say you submit."

"Never!" she laughed.

"Say it."

"I'm gonna- pee! Please- stop!"

"Say it."

"I'm not- going to- mean it."

"We'll fucking work on meaning it later, doll."

"Ok-ok-I submit!"

"Good girl." He leaned over her and gave her a small soft peck on the lips as she caught her breath. He stood up and offered her his hands. She took them, and he pulled her up into his arms. His hand cupped her face while his thumb stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch. So much of her resistance from his first visit was gone. He realized with a sense of triumph that she was just waiting for him to make the first move. She probably didn't even know how.

"Sunny."

"Mmmm…yes?"

"Let's go…" He brushed light kisses along her jawline.

"Yes?" she said eagerly.

"…make some dinner."

"Oh." Disappointed hung on her voice as her lips settled into a pout.

"Did you have something else in mind?" he asked as his lips grazed below her ear lobe.

"What? No," _No. Only some naked sexy times_.

"Are you fucking sure, sweetheart? Because if you want something else….like I said before…all you fucking have to do is ask."

"Nope. Dinner is fine. Let's just do that."

"After you, kitten."

Steaks, baked potatoes, and broccoli. Sunny put Negan in charge of the meat while she handled the rest. They talked about movies and music. Surprisingly, they had a lot of favorites in common.

"Aren't you a little fucking young to be liking that music?"

"It's what my parents liked and it was what was played."

"Didn't the kids at school tease you or at least try to sway you into something more modern?"

"Um…I was homeschooled."

"Shut the fuck up. God damn. How the hell are you so fucking normal?"

"We weren't antisocial. I had friends. I went out did things. Co-ops, church…. I even had a job. My parents just didn't trust the government. That included education."

"What did you do?"

"I worked at the local library."

"You were a fucking librarian? That's hot."

"No. Calm down. You have to have a degree for that. I just filed books and helped people learn how to use the computers."

"Yeah…that's not gonna fucking stop me from thinking about you as a sexy librarian. Little sweater set, glasses….."

"Oh my god."

"You have any wine to go with dinner?"

"Um. Yeah, check in the cabinet over there."

"You a red or white girl?"

"Oh, I can't drink. I'm not 21."

"You're fucking adorable. There's no government to enforce any laws, sweetheart. Who the fuck is gonna arrest you?"

"Huh…..I kinda feel like I've wasted 2 years."

They sat down to eat at the dining room table. Enjoying the precious cheese and butter on their potatoes Sunny had thawed and bemoaning the lack of sour cream. The steaks were still pink on the inside. The broccoli was fresh. It was the best meal either had had in a long time. Negan refilled their wine glasses. Sunny enjoyed the warmth she felt spreading to her cheeks.

"So, you're really an actual fucking good girl. Aren't you? Have you ever had alcohol before?"

"No."

"Smoked?"

"No."

"Drugs?"

"No."

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" she crossed her arms.

"No. Back seat of a car?"

She glared at him. "Empty storage room at church."

"Are you shitting me? You lost your virginity at church? What happened with him?"

"Ugh. He was captain of everything at the local high school. We went to church together. He acted like he loved me when we were alone, but like I didn't exist around others. He wanted to keep it a secret. At first, it was fun then I realized too late that he was actually embarrassed of me. He broke whatever we had off after we had sex and said it was fun, but he needed to concentrate on the future. There you go. My pathetic love life."

"Fucking high school pricks. Those assholes can't see beyond their own short dicks. He didn't fucking deserve you that's for fucking sure."

"Um…thanks. I guess," she took a last big swig of her second glass of wine.

"Look at me. He did not deserve some one as amazing as you, and I would fucking kill him if I could for making you feel like you aren't the most fucking perfect person on this fucking planet."

Sunny blushed and stared at her hands in her lap. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Well, her sister had but she was obligated to hate the boy that broke her heart. Negan wasn't. He actually sounded sincere. She really wanted to believe him.

"Come here." Negan stood from the table and offered his hand. She took it and gently swayed with a giggle.

"I might be tipsy."

"Off of 2 glasses of wine? Cheap fucking date." He led them to the couch and sat down. With gentle tug he pulled her onto his lap, "I got you a present."

"A present for me?" she grinned.

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

"You have to find it."

Sunny turned to face him unaware that she was now straddling his lap and began searching the pockets in his jacket. She helped him remove it and start running her hands up and down the hard planes of his chest and abs. A quick pat of his jean pockets and she frowned in frustration.

"This isn't an elaborate set up for a 'package' joke, is it?"

Negan threw his head back and laughed. He sat up until their noses were almost touching. His hands slid up her thighs and gripped her hips. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Baby, you wouldn't have any trouble finding my package."

He ground his hips upward, and she felt the hard line of his erection. His lips found hers. She moaned lightly into his mouth as her hips rolled on top of him searching for more friction. His hands moved up her body, along her arms, and around her wrists. He moved her hands wrapping her arms around his waist. Her hands roamed down his back and abruptly stopped. She pulled away from their kiss, smiled, and started tugging at his shirt. Tucked into the back of his pants was her present.


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't!" she squeed as she ripped the wrapping paper off of her gift, "You did! You found a copy?" She looked at the cover of Jane Eyre. Her smile was contagious. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"We had one at The Sanctuary. So-"

"Sanctuary?" she pulled back to look at him.

"That's what we call our community. We have a small collection of fucking books, and it just so happens this one was fucking there."

She opened the cover and gasped, "Did you steal this from a library?" She looked at the tell-tale circulation book pocket.

"I couldn't exactly check it the fuck out. No one is fucking missing it. So….Jane? Adele? Helen? Eliza? Charlotte?"

"No to all," she laughed, "Did you read this?"

"That's a fucking chick book."

"That's not a no," she laughed.

She didn't know what possessed her. The present, his interest in her interests, or possibly the wine, but she leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft at first, but she relaxed against him pressing small open mouthed kisses against his lips until he responded. He growled and deepened the kiss. His tongue exploring, his hands roaming up her the sides of her body slowly—thighs, hips, waist, breasts, collarbone, neck—before coming to rest along her jawline angling her head to give him better access. Her hands found their way under his shirt. She ran her fingers up his abs and into his chest hair. She moaned and began to rock her hips on his lap.

Negan, suddenly, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away breaking their kiss. "We can't do this," his hands rubbed his face.

"What? Why not?"

"Princess, you are drunk."

"No, I'm not." She leaned in to resume their kiss but was gently pushed back again.

"Touch your cheeks, kitten."

"Oh my god…they're numb."

"See…fucking drunk. I want to make very sure you know what you are consenting to. I'm not some fuckboy high schooler. We do this, and you are fucking mine. Mine and only mine. Forever."

"You want me forever?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm not an easy man to live with. There are rules for being with me and being at The Sanctuary and you will obey them."

"You want me to leave here?" Her eyes widened.

"I'd fucking protect you, baby. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. I would treat you like the god damned treasure you are. I would give you everything."

"I—I don't know..."

"Well, then it seems you have a lot to think about. Maybe we should just fucking call it a night."

Bitterly disappointed at her loss of potential orgasms, Sunny looked at Negan brows furrowed and she bit her kiss swollen lips.

"Don't give me that look, doll," he said.

"We can't have any fun?" she asked. She pressed up against him and kissed him gently on the cheek and trailed soft kissed down his neck.

"Sunny, I'm trying to be a fucking gentlemen."

"I don't know any gentlemen, remember?" she whispered as nuzzled against him.

He grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes. He didn't want her to have any regrets. But, Christ how he wanted her. He needed her. Her playfulness, her sass, her innocence. He was not a man who denied himself pleasure especially when offered so sweetly. Her eyes flicked to his lips as her tongue wet hers.

"Ugh, fuck."

Negan greedily kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She melted into him once more. She didn't fight for control. Hers was a submission born from desire, not greed for what he could give her or fear of what he had done. Pure blind submission. He stood, lifting Sunny with him gripping her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried to her room and sat her on the edge of the bed.

His hands traveled to the zipper of her dress. She shrugged her arms out of the sleeves, laid back and wiggled out of skirt until she was in the middle of the mattress while he stripped to his black boxer briefs. Lace adorned her pink bra and panties. She looked up shyly at him as his eyes traveled up her body.

"God damn, you are fucking beautiful."

He laid on the bed next to her and kissed her. His fingers traveled up her soft stomach to the swell of her breast. He gently kneaded her suppleness.

"Take your bra off, kitten."

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it away from her body. Her pale skin was luminous. Her breasts were topped with rosy nipples. His lips captured one in his mouth and sucked it into a hard peak. Her back arched, and she hummed as she pressed her lips together tightly as he moved to the other side. His reached up to her face and his thumb caressed her lips.

"Open your mouth. We're not fucking hiding from anyone. No one is going to fucking catch us. We're not doing anything wrong. I want to fucking hear you. Don't you dare fucking hold back from me. You understand?"

She nodded and forced herself to try and relaxed. He lavished more attention to her breasts. Nipping, sucking, massaging. She was soft. So soft. Her body had never been to the brink of starvation. Wasn't hardened from fighting for survival. His hand finally, traveled lower under the waistband of her panties. His hands traveled over a patch of trimmed hair and found the rest of her sleek and smooth.

"Did you shave for Daddy, princess? God, you are already fucking wet. Such a good girl. My good girl," his voice low and raspy with arousal.

Negan kissed down her stomach and positioned himself between her legs. He sat up on his knees and pulled her panties down. Her legs resisted his attempts to push them apart further.

"Don't be shy, baby."

He kissed her knees and moved his way up along the tops of her thighs. He nuzzled the patch of hair. She could feel his warm breath dance over her sensitive skin.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're not the only one that wants a taste, doll. Open up these pretty thighs."

She hesitated.

"Honey, we can stop right now. Just say the fucking word….but don't make me repeat myself."

Her legs slowly opened. He rubbed his beard on the inside of her thighs as he kissed his way to her center. He stopped and let out a hot breath against her wetness. She tried to retreat but his hand gripped her hips and held her in place.

"Look at me."

Her eyes were squeezed shut, "I can't look at you when you are down there and I'm so….exposed."

"Sunny."

She opened her eyes. The predatory look in his eyes made her stomach flip, and she felt the smile spread across his lips.

"Don't be embarrassed. You have the fucking prettiest pussy I've ever seen."

"I'd don't even want to think about that right now."

"Then stop thinking," He slowly licked up her slit. Her head flew back on the mattress and a gasp escaped her lips at the decadent feel of his tongue running up and down her silky folds. She moaned when his tongue flicked her clit and his mouth began to suck on her sensitive flesh.

She felt her body begin to climb higher and higher. The pleasure so much more than anything she had ever experienced. Her hands gripped the quilt when he slid two long fingers inside her and began to curve them against her inner walls. It was so intense. Too intense.

"Stop!" she cried.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked bewildered.

"I—I think I have to pee," she whispered. Her face flushed.

"Oh, babydoll. You are just too fucking good to be true. You don't have to pee."

"But—"

"Trust me?"

She nodded.

"Then let's see what happens. Just relax and I promise we're both gonna enjoy this."

She laid back. He started again with lazy kisses evolving into long slow licks. She was bucking her hips by the time he started sucking and fingering her. Her moans loader and deeper than before. The familiar sensual sensations began to build. As she reached her threshold her entire body trembled uncontrollably. He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. He sucked on her clit hard and pulled his fingers out to feel her release all over his hands. It was glorious.

As she breathed heavily and tried to recovered, he wiped his face on his shirt and took off his boxers. He crawled over her and laid himself down on top of her kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his lips. Her nipples tingled with the friction of his springy chest hair. He pushed his erection in between her folds thrusting and coating himself in her cum pressing down and rubbing on her clit in a torturous rhythm.

He kissed and sucked her neck, "You like that, baby? You like feeling Daddy's big dick, don't you?"

"Yes. Oh, God, yes."

"I want you to cum all over my fucking dick."

She was overwhelmed. Too many feelings. Too much stimulation. It took her over the edge again. He felt her orgasm cover him. He grabbed his dripping wet cock and thrust hard and fast in his fist. He groaned as he came all over her stomach.

He looked down at her, eyes closed and panting, hands tangled in the covers. Her hair was matted, make up smeared, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Her cum soaking through the quilt and his pooling on her abdomen. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Negan rose from the bed. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing had evened out. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the nightstand, cleaned Sunny's lower stomach as best he could, and patted her thigh. He snatched his boxers off the floor and left the room.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his lean naked form walking out the door. The haze of lust and wine was diminishing. She sat up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over her dresser. Naked. Thighs still glistening with her release. Her hair was wild, stuck to her forehead and neck with perspiration and teased in the back. Her mascara and eyeliner, so painstakingly applied, smeared into her temples. She looked debauched, and for the first time, she really felt it. She crawled under the covers trying hide from her own judging eyes. Sitting up she pulled the sheet up covering her nudity, hugged her legs to her chest, and rested her forehead on her knees.

 _Oh my god. What did I do? You enjoyed yourself….for once. How could I just throw myself at him? Ugh, I can't even blame the wine. I wore matching undies. I shaved places I have never shaved before. I gave myself a pep talk to have a one night stand. I made that decision way before he got here. Was it even a good one? Um. Yes! Do you not remember those orgasms from minutes ago? Worth it. Soooooo worth it. When have you ever felt that before? Never. But why do I feel this way now? What's going to happen? What do I do? What was all that forever talk? He couldn't have meant it. Why would he? Ugh. Would you just shut up and enjoy the afterglow?_

She heard him enter the room. Her cheeks heated as she remembered the state of her hair and her make up. She lowered her knees sitting crossed legged and clutched the sheets closer to her. He sat on the bed, his hand trailing up her thigh.

"A little fucking late for modesty, doll," he said, "I mean, shit, I was just nose deep in your—"

The sheet dropped as her hands slapped against his mouth. His laugh rumbled against her palm and he pressed a kiss into her hand. His eyes twinkled as they roamed down her body stopping to admire her newly exposed breasts. She released his face and covered herself.

"I know it's just-"she started looking down.

"That I fucking left the room for 2 god damn minutes, and you started fucking slut shaming yourself? It's written all over your face, princess. Out with it. Was it too fucking much? Did I fucking scare you?"

"Um no…I think I mostly scared myself. This just isn't like me. I thought I could-but now—I mean, what we did was really intimate. But I don't really know anything about you. I guess, I'm just confused."

"Did you enjoy it?"

She looked away and blushed.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I already know...the evidence was dripping off my—"

"Yes! I enjoyed it."

He laughed, "Then what's the fucking problem, baby?"

"Well—I—"

"Look, we live in a shit world where nothing is guaranteed. We have to seize moments like this by the balls. Trust me, holding back and fucking taking things slow will only lead to regret. We can get to fucking know each other along the way."

"You don't think less of me?"

"You fucking kidding? I'll be thinking more of you…so much more….the way you were moaning and grinding up against me. Fucking hot."

She slapped his shoulder, "That's not what I meant!"

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You're fucking perfect. Now go take a shower. We don't need you snail trailing all over the sheets."

"Ew!"

"What? You already made a fucking mess of the quilt."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever fucking apologize for coming. The wetter the fucking better, babydoll."

"Really?" She pointed to her robe hanging on the closet door. He got up and held it out for her forcing her to leave the safety of her covers. Curiously, she felt aroused by the little show of exhibitionism as she let him help her slide in the sleeves.

"Fuck yeah," he reached around her waist and tied her sash. "The only thing that could've made that any better is if I came in you instead of on you," his low voice in her ear as he nuzzled into her. She squeezed her legs together. He pushed her towards the door, "You better get in the shower before you drip on the floor, kitten." She shot him a pouting glare as she walked out of the room.

Negan retrieved his backpack packed for an overnighter and Lucille from the secret stairwell outside the bunker door. He was getting sloppy. In his eagerness to teach Sunny a lesson for teasing him, he forgot all about his main girl. Sunny might be the death of him yet.

He snatched the comforter off of the master bed and switched it out for Sunny's quilt. She could decide how to wash that shit later. He got out a clean pair of boxers then figured he could use a shower too. He had wiped himself with a wet wash cloth but still felt tacky. It wasn't comfortable sleeping when your balls stuck to your thighs.

He opened the door to the bathroom. The air was warm and humid. He could hear Sunny softly humming to herself. Scent of fruit and flowers filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath. Stripping, he pulled back the shower curtain.

Sunny screamed over her shoulder and clutched her heart covering her breasts, "Oh my god! You can't sneak up on me like that! You scared the crap out of me! This is what happens in horror movies, you know."

"And here, I fucking thought it was romantic," he said as he stepped into the shower bath.

"What are you doing?" She tried to shrink away from him.

"Getting clean. Unless you wanted to get dirty again…"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small laugh. She looked adorable. All the makeup washed away. Bubbles covering her hair and dripping slowly down the curves of her body. She stepped further in the water rinsing the rest of the shampoo out of her long hair. His fingers brushed her wet skin. She tensed as he moved her hair over her shoulder. She looked back at him coyly.

"Just relax," he said.

He filled his hands with body wash, rubbed them together, and began to massage her shoulders. Her head immediately fell forward as she moaned in satisfaction. His dick twitched in response.

He moved her out of the water, "Put your hands on the walls."

She hesitated but complied facing away from him. She was rewarded as his fingers worked the muscles down her spine to her lower back. His hands gripped her hips, shaped her ass, and traveled down her thighs and back up again squeezing the muscles. His thumbs lightly brushed against her folds as he reached the tops of her legs. She whimpered when he moved his hands to her waist. He ran his hands up her torso then took the weight of breast in his hands. He kneaded her then pinched and teased her nipples.

He leaned over her small frame and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to be mine?"

She shook her head no.

"Well that's a damn shame." He pulled her up and turned her around to face him. His hand tilted her chin up and he took his time kissing her soft lips until they opened for him. His tongue stroked hers. He gathered her against him. Her hands resting on his chest. His erection pressing against her stomach. Their soft moans filled the air.

"Now?" he said against her lips.

"No," she whispered with a smile.

His kisses slowed and he gently pushed away to stand in the cascade of water. She took advantage of his closed eyes and hungrily took in the details of his body. His chest was covered in a layer of tight curls that traveled down his flat abs, around his belly button, down around his stiff cock.

"Take it all in, kitten. I know I'm fucking fine," said with a wink.

Sunny giggled sheepishly. She continued to watch has he washed his hair admiring all his tattoos as his arms flexed. He reached next to her, took the bottle of body wash, and handed it to her.

"Here. Make yourself useful."

Her eyes widened. She didn't know how she would still be able to tell him no if she started touching him. And oh, how she wanted to touch him. She bit her lip as she started rubbing her hands through his chest hair watching the liquid turn into a mass of bubbles. His nipples hardened under her palms. She ran her hands down his sides and over his stomach then paused.

His hand wrapped guided hers to his erection, "You're not going to fucking hurt it," he said with a groan and she tentatively gripped his cock.

She worked him with her soapy hand twisting her hand up and down his shaft. He was thick with a large vein running up towards the head. His head fell back when she cupped his balls with the other hand. The power she felt giving him pleasure filled her with a needy desire. Her clit pulsed. Heat and moisture flooded her core.

A guttural moan escaped his lips as they came crashing down on hers. He angled his head and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, hungry for her taste. His hips flexed as he thrust harder into her hand. It wasn't enough. He needed more. He grabbed her hands and spun her around. Holding both her wrists in one hand, he pinned them against the wall, and pressed himself into her backside, his dick sliding in between her cheeks as he thrust.

He kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulders while his free hand slid down her body, over her breast, pinching and pulling her nipple, down her stomach, through her patch of short curls, parting her smooth lips until he reached her clit. She arched her back and spread her legs. He pushed his fingers through her slick folds and found her entrance. He slipped two fingers inside of her maintaining pressure on her clit with his palm and began to pump. She rocked her hips into his hands riding his fingers.

"Tell me you're mine," he growled as he quickened his pace, "Tell me and I'll be so deep inside you. I could make you feel so fucking good, baby. This is nothing compared to what my fucking dick can do. Stretching you. Filling you. Say it, princess. Say it," he demanded as he thrust harder against her.

"N—ahhh," her response was drowned with sounds of her climax hitting her, his words pushing her over the edge. Her muscles convulsed around his fingers, her legs trembled. He followed her quickly, reaching his own peak. His dick pulsed as he came on her lower back. Their moans softened into pants. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, his hand gripping gently around her throat his thumb stroking her pulse.

"Your ass is in a world of trouble when you finally say yes, sweetheart. I'm going to delight in tormenting you as much as you are tormenting me. Deny it all you fucking want right now, but you know you already belong to me. I don't like being denied what's mine." He gave her ass a quick smack and laid kiss on her temple. She shivered not knowing whether from anxiety or excitement.

They rinsed off and wrapped themselves in towels. Seeing her drowsy kitten eyed blinks, he scooped her up and carried her to her room. He set her down and started to pull at her towel. She tightened her grip but let go at the reprimanding glare she got.

He took his time drying her limbs and body making sure he didn't miss a single drop. She swayed slightly under his meticulous ministrations. He gently squeezed the excess water from her hair. He retrieved a tank top and some boy shorts from her drawers. He lifted the shirt over her head and pulled it down over her. He knelt down holding her panties out in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she stepped into the leg holes. He pulled them up placing one small intimate kiss where they covered her body. He led her by the hand to the bed. He pulled back the covers and watched as she flopped down on the mattress with all the grace of a harbor seal. He smiled, tucked her in, and kissed her shoulder.

"Why Sunny?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured.

"Why did they choose the nickname Sunny?"

"Maybe it was my disposition," she said sleepy yawn.

He brushed some hair away from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"Negan?"

"Yeah, kitten?"

"I got you a present too."

"You did?"

"It's in my nightstand."

He pulled open the drawer and found a small box tied with string. He pulled the bow open and lifted the lid. In it lay a key ring with two keys.

"One's to the bunker and one's to the house….so you don't have to climb into the window anymore."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, baby."

He finished drying himself, put on a clean white shirt, and a pair of black boxer briefs. He made sure the doors were locked and the bunker was secured then set about gathering things he would need in the morning. Finally, he climbed in bed with Sunny and gathered her to him. These were the moments you had to seize. The innocent moments that were hard to find in a world of chaos and violence. He craved Sunny. The reprieve she gave him from the stress of leading the Saviors. He fell asleep inhaling the scent of her shampoo and feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunny stretched languidly in her bed. She opened an eye and took at a look at her clock. She bolted upright. It was almost noon. Had she slept through her alarm? No. She hadn't set one. Last night, she had been too tired from her encounters with Negan to remember. She glanced over her shoulder to get a peek of him wondering if her momentary panic had woken him. The other side of the mattress, however, was empty and cold.

She left the comfort of her bed, goosebumps raising on her legs as her bare feet touched the cement floor, and quickly threw on some comfy clothes. She tip toed through her bunker in search of some sign that he was still here. The bathroom was empty. No coffee brewing in the kitchen. She decided to check on the chickens. Maybe he was in the barn.

He wasn't. She went through the motions of her chores. Feeding and watering the chickens. Gathering any eggs. Watering the garden. Putting everything away where it went when she was done. She vaguely remembered seeing a bag and his bat as he dressed her last night in her room and ran to see if his things were still there.

They weren't. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the ground waiting for tears to flood her eyes, for her heart to shatter, but it didn't. She felt nothing but adrenaline pumping through her veins fueling anger.

 _How could I have been so stupid? Of course, he's high tailed it out of here. Got what he wanted…or at least, most of what he wanted because, Lord knows I didn't make it that difficult for him. I freaking gave into my thunder-lust so easily. Too easily. I can't believe he just left. Of course, he left. He left without even saying goodbye. And he lied. He's lying liar. He's the lying-est liar that ever lied. He didn't want me forever. He just wanted in my pants, and damnit, he mostly got there. Thank God, we didn't actually have sex. He probably wouldn't have even stayed the night. Did he even stay the night? Holy shit. I don't even know._

She stormed her way to the kitchen. Her movements created a cacophony of clatters and clangs as she set about making herself a late breakfast.

 _Why do I do this to myself? Why do I think any of the guys I meet would be interested in me for anything other than sex? Why would I convince myself that he was decent? I couldn't even find a nice guy before the world ended. I should have listened to myself. All the cussing, all the innuendos, of course he's exactly what he seems to be. I knew it, and I ignored it. Those mother effin' dimples. What is wrong with me?_

She cut some bread and popped it in the toaster. It was difficult to refrain from smashing the eggs in their shells but, somehow, she managed to gently crack them into the pan. She took great joy, however, in maliciously stabbing the yokes watching the yellow slowly seeping through the wounds.

 _I don't need him. I don't need his stupid company. I don't need his stupid fingers or tongue. I may like them, but I don't need them. I may want them, but I don't need them. I could learn to give myself crazy orgasms. Probably. It can't be that hard. You haven't managed it yet. Doesn't mean I can't. Doesn't mean you will. You aren't helping. We don't need Negan. We were just fine, and we can keep on being just fine. Fine isn't that great. Ugh…._

She poured herself a large mug of coffee adding liberal amounts of powdered creamer and sugar. A fried egg topped her dry toast with a sprinkle salt and pepper on top. What she wouldn't give for an everything bagel and cream cheese. Or just some Nutella to drown her worries in. She stood at the counter and took a gulp.

"Mornin', doll face," a deep voice resonated behind her.

Hot liquid shot up her nose as she coughed and sputtered coffee. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face then the counter trying to recover as Negan walked into the kitchen his hair slicked back and damp.

"Shit, you okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Fine" she managed to choke out, "I'm fine. You scared the crap out of me. You're still here?"

"Where the fuck else would I be?"

"I don't know. I woke up and you weren't there."

"I had shit to do. I just took a shower, but you were making so much god damned noise in here you probably couldn't hear me. You thought I fucking skipped out on you?"

"What else was I supposed to think?" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Did I not make myself fucking clear last night?"

Her eyes focused on her coffee mug. He walked passed her, his eyes scanning the kitchen.

"No extra coffee and not even a fucking egg after all the hard work I put in this morning. That's cold, sweetheart." He reached around her and stole a bite of her breakfast.

"You were gone. Your bag was gone. Your bat—"

"Lucille," he muffled through a mouthful of egg and toast.

"What?"

"Her name is Lucille."

"Seriously? Fine, Lucille was gone. You didn't leave a note. Tell me: what conclusion should I have drawn?"

"You should have known I would be back."

"Why because you made declarations last night? Guys make declarations in the moment to get what they want all the time."

"Who says I've gotten what I wanted?"

"What is it that you want, Negan?"

He grabbed her mug and took a swig, "God damn, how much sugar did you put in this? Is that why you taste so sweet?"

The corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to maintain a glare, "Your corny flattery won't work."

"Corny? That shit was fucking smooth, and if you weren't already so fucking fired up, your panties would've hit the ground and your thighs would be wrapped around my face."

She mentally tried to battle the heat she felt in her cheeks as lurid images flashed across her mind. She placed her hands on her hips. She would not be deterred.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me."

"I thought I already had…a couple times."

"Oh, now who's got fucking jokes? If you want, I could make it several times, princess," he said with a wink, "Lord fucking knows you could use an attitude adjustment."

"Pass."

"That's damn shame. C'mon. I want to show you what I did this morning." He reached out to her. Tentatively, she grasped his warm rough hand. Her body lurched forward as he tugged her into his arms. She felt his breath in her hair as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. She inhaled taking in his fresh clean scent.

"I'll leave a note next time so you don't worry. Now come see what I did."

He led her towards the front of the bunker and grabbed Lucille by the door. Sunny saw his bag sitting there as well looking full and heavy. They ascended the secret stairs and exited the armoire. The natural sunlight momentarily blinded them. They walked into the kitchen. She carefully looked around. Everything still looked as dusty and battered as ever. Cabinet doors hung off the hinges exposing the emptiness of the shelves. The refrigerator was knocked over. The door laying open on the ground. Everything designed to look as though the house was picked clean. He moved closer to the door leading to the carport. Her eyebrows raised as she realized something had changed.

"The boards are off." she said.

"I pried them off with a crowbar and boarded up the fucking window I broke upstairs. You gave me a key to the house. I didn't want to unboard one of the doors that was visible through the fence."

He opened the door for her. She stepped outside and closed the door behind them. His truck was parked in the carport next to her very sensible Camry. He led the way, Lucille over his shoulder as he walked into the backyard. She didn't come out here often. The smell from the corpses around the fence was a bit much. She wondered why they needed to be out here at all.

But she didn't smell the walkers. She smelled smoke. Beyond the fence there was a smoldering pile of ashes. He had burned the bodies for her.

"I opted to burn your dad's overalls and shirt I borrowed this morning rather than leaving it in the dirty clothes hamper."

"Thanks." She paused and looked at him.

"Most of those fuckers had holes in their heads. How did you kill them?"

"I stabbed them through the fence."

"You must play a mean game of Operation, sweetheart."

"I do," she grinned, "But in this case, I sharpened the end of a wooden broomstick. A lot less dangerous than those metal tweezers."

"I did one more thing. I sawed off that branch I used to climb over the fence."

"Wow. You really were busy. You must've gotten up really early."

"I got up before dawn. Wanted most of the smoke to be cleared before it would be visible. Hopefully, no one saw the fire."

"Well, I'd say you did earn yourself some food."

"That all I fucking earned?"

"My gratitude?"

"I was hoping for a blow job, but sure, I guess gratitude is good too." He turned to see her lips part and eyes widen as that enticing pink bloomed on her cheeks. She was so easy to fluster. "You're gonna have to open your mouth a lot wider than that, sugar."

"Oh my god!" She smacked his shoulder as she walked past him, "C'mon. Let's get you something to eat."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him, "Mmmm. I'd love to eat—"

She spun in his arms and pushed at his broad chest, "Stop right there…I set myself up for that one. Just save your breath."

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't 'what' me. You know what," her finger poked him.

"You have a better suggestion?"

"Food. Actual food."

"You're no fucking fun, doll," he said and followed her back to the bunker.

Negan was forced to settle for an omelet with peppers and onions and some left over cheese from dinner the night before. He ate alone at the dining room table enjoying the mix of flavors and freshness of the ingredients. He wondered why he had eaten so many frozen meals before the world ended.

"What the hell!" Sunny screamed from the bathroom. She stormed out her eyes blazing with fury, "You left hickeys all over my neck and thighs!" She pulled her hair back to reveal one large purple bruise as well as a few smaller red ones.

He smiled at her indignation. He knew she would be mad when she saw those. It surprised him that she hadn't seen them already. She'd think of him every day until those faded. She might even miss them when they disappeared.

"Stop smiling, jackass."

"Watch your mouth, princess," he said sternly as he pulled her onto his lap and admired his handiwork. She bruised easily and deep. He loved seeing his mark on her.

"Are you serious?" She put her arms around his neck as he nuzzled into hers covering her skin with feather light kisses.

"I will take you over my fucking knee if you talk to me that way again."

"What? You wouldn't."

"I've been itching to turn your ass pink since the day we met, kitten."

"Yeah…no thanks," she giggled, "I think you've left enough marks on me." She tried to wiggle out of arms and off his lap, but he tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Now everyone'll know you're mine," he said in a low gravelly voice as he kissed her jaw next to her ear.

"Because I get so many visitors." She rolled her eyes and tried to push away.

"When we go to The Sanctuary, everyone there will fucking know. They won't bother what's mine."

"Whoa. I can't just leave." She fought in earnest to create some space between them and won. She took a few steps away from him.

"Why the fuck not? The boards are off the door upstairs. We can take your stuff straight out to my truck."

"What about my chickens?"

"Fuck. I forgot about them. We could come back with a bigger truck and load them up."

"I can't go with you." She shook her head and started moving backwards.

"What the fuck, Sunny? Give me one god damn reason." He stood up quickly his chair scraping the ground and tipping in the process.

"We just met. We don't know each other."

"I told you we would get to know each other along the way." His words were clipped. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even know your whole name."

"Says the woman who won't tell me her's!" he said exasperated.

"Touché."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Damnit, Sunny."

"Why can't you move here?"

"Princess, I have fucking built an entire fucking community. People depend on me for protection and survival." He started pacing back and forth. He raked his fingers through his hair. "What happens if some asshole takes over after me and decides that raping and abusing women and kids is fucking fair game? Because that shit doesn't fly under my rule. I shut that shit down. Do you know what kind of people have survived? The ones willing to do horrible things to survive…the end of the world has fucking changed people. There was no civilization until I brought it back. Me and my fucking Saviors did that. And you want me to leave that to play house?" He stared at her daring her say something else.

She sighed, "You're right. You couldn't leave that. I wouldn't be selfish enough to ask. Maybe you could you just keeping visiting me?"

"That's not good enough."

"Why not?"

"What happens if you get hurt or sick? What happens if some other group finds you and figures out a way in? Do you know what they'd do to you? I can't do what I need to do if I am distracted wondering if you're safe."

"I've taken good care of myself so far. I don't need you worrying about me."

"Too fucking late for that, sweetheart. How many times do I fucking need to tell you that you belong to me before you accept it?" His jaw clench and his hands fisted at his sides as he glared into her eyes.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "What-What if my family comes back and the house is empty? How would they find me?" she asked in a small plaintive voice.

His features immediately softened. "Honey, you know they aren't coming back."

"But—" she sniffed, "My sister could be trying to get back. I can't just leave."

"I could bring someone back to stay with the house and animals. You could come back with me."

"I'm just not ready, Negan"

"I should just fucking take you. You couldn't stop me," he muttered. His eyes darkened as he stepped towards her.

She looked at him felt his frustration radiated off of him. She started to retreat. "You said you didn't hurt women."

"I'd never fucking hurt you. Kidnapping, I may bend the rules for. You'd get over it eventually."

"Not likely." Her back hit the wall. He reached her in a few strides, his arms boxing her in as he loomed over her.

"I want you. All of you."

"You can't own me." Her eyes widened and tears finally started to fall.

"Not in the way someone owns a car. I can't fucking purchase you. But you can, and will, give yourself to me willingly." His hand graze her jaw line then gripped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Why would I do that?"

"You need someone else in your life whether you like it or not. Placing your trust in me, allowing me to take care of you and keep you safe, trusting that every decision I make for you is in your best interest can be a liberating experience." He let go of her chin to wipe away her tears.

"It doesn't sound like it."

"You'd have no worries. You'd be treated like a fucking queen. You'd come to crave my guidance and protection as much as my touch." He leaned in to kiss her but she quickly turned her head to the side.

He growled in frustration and slammed his hand against the wall by her head. She flinched and began to cry again. He picked her up and carried her to the couch cradling her against his chest. He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'd never hurt you. I am a man of my word. Shhh….." He rubbed her back whispering words of comfort into her hair.

She stopped crying a few minutes later. She moved to get off of him. Reluctantly, he let her go.

"I won't go. I won't give up everything I have and everything I have ever known." She scrubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She walked to the door and opened it for him.

He stood up and walked towards her. "You need me, Sunny."

"No, I don't."

He dumped all her tools he used this morning out of his bag and grabbed Lucille. "Yes, you do. You're just too fucking stubborn to admit it. You need me." He leaned closer to her. "Even if you can meet your basic needs, I'm the only one that can meet your baser ones."

She blushed but refused to say any more.

"I'll be back in a week."

She watched him go up the stairs. She should have demanded her key and gate remote back. She should have told him never to come back. Why hadn't she?

Negan started his truck down the long dirt driveway to the main road. Three days hadn't been enough. Usually, three days of solitary was enough to break someone. He told her he'd be back in a week. He'd make it two. Let her worry. Let her stew long enough to regret rejecting him. She'd be desperate and willing to come with him. She could only resist so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary-Negan and Sunny deal with the effects of their argument. Who will bend or break?

Warnings- Angst, Smut, Edging, Daddy Kink, Squirting, Language

Author's Note- Sorry this took so long to get out. Flu, bronchitis, and plot bunny in shape of Max from The Resident took over my life. However, since you guys waited so long, I combined what would have been 3 short chapters into this much longer one. Also, I planned this story out before the episode with sad Amber aired. So my Amber is a bitch. And I'm gonna screw around with the time line to fit my story. It shouldn't make much difference since it's hard to tell how much time passes between episodes sometimes.

Word Count- 5.7k+

Negan sat in his office staring at the new bedroom door. He swirled the scotch, the ice gently clinked against the glass, and brought it to his lips. He swallowed the last mouthful in one large gulp feeling warmth spreading down his throat. He had everything ready. All he was missing was Sunny.

 _She's too fucking stubborn for her own good. She has no fucking clue how damn vulnerable she is out there on her own. She'll come the fuck around. She has to. I'll fucking make her. God fucking damnit._

He walked across the room and flung the door open. His hazel eyes drank in the blues and greens. Dark wood stood out against the soft colors of the bedding and pillows. He didn't understand why the bedding came with so many fucking throw pillows, but he had put those on the bed too. Framed paintings of large floral landscapes graced the walls bringing beautiful fields of flowers, stilled waters of ponds covered in lily pads, and a grove of blooming cherry blossoms and weeping willows swaying in the wind into the would be office space. Shelves held books, board games, movies, everything she could need to entertain herself. Comfy armchairs much softer than the leather seats he preferred in his office and a fluffy area rug created a sitting area for reading. There was even a fucking chandelier for her. The room was much more feminine than his previous style. He couldn't imagine Sunny against all that red and black. It was too harsh for her. She should be surrounded by beautiful things. Soft things.

Negan walked over to the bathroom he had fitted for her. He would keep the one in the office for himself. He knew he would get home late, more often than not, covered with reeking foulness. He wanted to shield her from that part of his life. He opened a bottle of lotion and inhaled. He had stocked her bathroom with all the girly smelly shit he could find. She could pamper herself with finest toiletries money once could buy.

Most of what he found came from a ritzy neighborhood of mansions they had ransacked. He'd never been able to surround himself with the finer things in life before the world practically ended. Like hell, he would deny himself now. And with his princess by his side, he would finally have everything.

It had only been three days. Three torturous days. He hadn't had sex or gotten off since he had been with Sunny. The first thing he did when he returned was get rid of his harem of wives. He didn't want them anymore. Hadn't wanted them for a while. He had set them up with a hefty sum of points to live off of. They could get jobs or find a new meal ticket if they needed more. Four of them seemed relieved. Sherry was confused and angry. Amber was just down right pissed and determined to keep their arrangement going.

She had come to him yesterday wearing as little as possible. She leaned over his desk that he was working at. Her tits nearly spilling out of her top.

"I understand why you'd get rid of the others," she said," but I thought what we had was special."

"I made it fucking clear I didn't want anyone here that didn't fucking want to be here," he replied.

She walked around the desk and kneeled next to him. "But I still want to be here. I always will." Her hand rested on his knee then crept its way up his thigh.

He grabbed her hand and tossed it back at her. "But I sure as fuck don't. You've got enough damn points to keep you pretty fucking comfortable. That's all you're getting."

"But what about my new furniture?" she pouted.

"You're lucky you get to keep the shit you have."

"That's it? That's all I mean to you!" she shrieked.

His eyes narrowed as he took in her transformation from vixen to banshee. "I was your fucking ticket to an easier life. You were my piece of ass. You fucking agreed to that. You consented to every-fucking-thing. Calling you a wife just legitimized the transaction."

Her hand flew back. A loud crack sounded as she slapped him across the cheek. He grabbed her wrist and said, "If you had done that months ago, I would've been 50% more into you. Now get the fuck out. It's fucking over."

"You're going to regret this you heartless bastard!"

"You make any fucking trouble or any other fucking threats, I will kick your ass out and make sure none of the other communities let you in. How fucking long do you think you'd survive?"

Her eyes widened. She turned and fled the room slamming the door behind her.

A crackling voice over the walkie pulled Negan from his thoughts.

"Repeat that," Negan directed.

"One of the outposts has been taken out. Everyone was killed. Looks like in their sleep."

"Motherfucking cunt sucking dick! Who the fuck is did this?"

"We have an idea, sir, but we're not sure. What do you want us to do?"

"I'll be there shortly. We'll have to deal with these assholes quick and make them understand just who the fuck The Saviors are and where their fucking place in our world is."

He put on his leather jacket, grabbed Lucille, and mentally prepared to fuck up some lives and maybe even take a few.

Sunny was filled with righteous fury. She could take care of herself. She had taken self-defense, gone on family survivalist camp-outs, and lived in a fairly well fortified house. So, Negan had managed to find a way in. He took down the branch of the tree he climb. How would anyone else get in? It took two years for anyone to find her in the first place. It could be years before someone else wanders around out here.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't have any right to tell me what to do or what I need. I belong to him. Pfff. I belong to myself. I make my own decisions. I've been alone this long. I can keep going. There is nothing he can give me that I can't give myself. Really? You can lick your own-Stop! Just stop. We do not need to continue down that path. But we may need to start trying that electric toothbrush trick. Still won't be as good alone. Enough! I'm going to prove to him and to me that I don't need anyone else. I'll have this place perfect when he comes back in a week. My answer won't change. This is my home._

She used all her anger and frustration to scrub the bunker top to bottom. All the dusting and sweeping behind furniture she had ignored finally got the attention it needed. Cabinets got a layer of oil that made them shine. She washed tile and grout on her knees. She even cleaned her parent's room beyond a cursory dust and vacuum. All the linens were washed. Couches were vacuumed. Guns cleaned and oiled. When she was done with the living space she went to the storage rooms and dusted shelves, cans, and swept weeks of neglect from the floor.

She worked relentlessly the entire week completing her ever growing list of chores. Finally, she was done. He would be there today. She had baked fresh bread that morning making the whole space smell divine. She decided to bake some herbed chicken stuffed with dressing and sauté some lemon green beans. She would be calm and collected when he arrived. She wore a light blue button down blouse and some khaki pants. She couldn't trust herself in a dress. And she didn't want him getting the impression that she was trying to look sexy for him. She didn't need him. Right? Right.

Sunny set the table and waited. And waited. After the food had cooled, she decided to put it away. They could reheat it when he finally got there. She decided to watch some tv to occupy her mind. She had been rehearsing make believe conversations in her head for days and was exhausted. She needed something light. Something long. She settled on the second season of Saved by the Bell her mother had bought them, because it looked 'wholesome'. She could get lost in the early 90's camp for a few hours. It seemed so ridiculous that their main concerns were breaking an Elvis bust and getting addicted to caffeine pills, but she loved it anyways. The simplicity of it. Everything was bright colors and goofy predicaments. She wondered how Zach Morris would have fared with a walker. Curled up on the couch, she watched them as they bumbled through whatever scheme Zach had concocted.

Her eyes opened and saw the main menu of the dvd playing. It had been hours. She sat up and looked around. No Negan. She decided waiting up for him would be stupid. He'd show up eventually. He was probably just trying to scare her. Fat chance. She undressed and climbed into bed.

For the next few of days, she convinced herself that he was just trying to prove a point. But she often found herself in the living room upstairs peering through the wooden boards covering up the front windows hoping to see a cloud of dust signaling the arrival of his truck. It never happened.

After the fourth day, she began to worry. What if he had been hurt? Or bitten? Or killed? She would never know if he couldn't or just didn't want to see her again. At least with her parents, she knew they would have come back if they could. She had no such assurances where Negan was concerned. And yet, she still watched out the window knowing he might never come back. Why would he? She had turned him down, basically told him he wasn't worth leaving an empty home for.

Regret soon seeped into her mind, body, and soul followed closely by fear. Sunny lamented her decision to stay and cursed her stubbornness and pride. Her thoughts were filled with the dangers that could come for her. No longer did she fear the dead as her primary foe. Negan had opened her eyes to that. She feared discovery; afraid of what would happen if violent people should happen across her house. What would they do to her? These thoughts bled into her sleeping mind creating nightmares that left her scared to close her eyes again. In those quiet moments as she clutched her blankets to her, she grieved for him. She missed his presence. His smile and stupid innuendos. His cocky self-assurance and promises of safety. She mourned the lost opportunity to know him on a deeper level. She wanted to know him, his likes and dislikes, who he was before all of this happened. And Sunny admitted to herself that she did want his protection and guidance as much as his touch. Her body craved him. She had so far been unsuccessful in her attempts to quench her thirst for him. She was so confused. She felt lost, adrift without him to anchor her even though they had just met. She had no idea what the future held, which left her feeling vulnerable and so much more alone than before. And time kept passing without any signs of him.

By the third week, it was all Sunny could do to get out of bed to take care of her garden and chickens. She stopped cleaning. What was the point? She showered only because being clean made it easier for her to sleep. Eating and cooking were no longer priorities. She would drag herself out of her room for a bite of food when her stomach pains interrupted her sleep. She begun to hope she wouldn't wake up. He must be dead. It was the only explanation for his not coming back after 3 weeks. He was dead and she turned down a chance at happiness, companionship, and love for what? Like so many nights she cried herself to sleep wondering why she had chosen to stay.

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since he had last seen Sunny. He had told her one, meant to stay away two, but life has a way of screwing your best laid plans over. Three weeks of jerking off instead of fucking. Of dealing with assholes from Alexandria rather than bringing his little girl home. He hoped she had had time to think about what he said and come to the decision he wanted her to make. If she hadn't, taking her would have to be the next step. She would resent him at first, but eventually, she would come around. Hopefully, it didn't come to that.

He pulled up to the house, unlocked the door, and took his bag and Lucille inside. Like every abandoned house nowadays this one gave him the creeps. It reminded him of those haunted houses you see in the movies. He always expected to see things move from the corner of his eye. He went down the hidden stairs and tried the door. Locked.

 _Good girl_ , he thought. He unlocked the door with his key and was met with blackness. Panic overtook him. He flipped the lights on and started scanning the room. A fine layer of dust cover the tables. He went to the kitchen. Dishes sat unwashed in the sink. Did she leave? Did she try to find him? His stomach turned and bile rose to his throat. He hadn't thought of her leaving to get to him. He just assumed she would wait. _God fucking damnit._

He rushed to her dark room and turned on the light. He sighed in relief as he saw the giant lump cocooned in her blankets. Why was she sleeping in the afternoon?

He gently sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled the covers back. Her hair was a tangled mess. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. She looked paler than usual but maybe that was just the artificial light. He looked closer at her face. He brushed his knuckles over her tear stain cheeks. "Sunny," he said, "it's time to wake up, baby doll."

Her lashes fluttered as her eyes opened revealing the dark circles under her eyes. She looked like hell. She looked up at him her eyes furrowed, "Negan?"

"Yeah, princess." He tried to smooth out her hair but she sat up too quickly.

Her eyes were brimming with tears and she launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his neck. Her body wracked with sobs. "I'm—so—sorry," she repeated over and over.

"Oh, honey, shhh…it's alright. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here." He held her and tried to soothe her, but her crying only increased. Her whole body was shaking. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. "Baby, shhhh. You're breaking my fucking heart here."

"I th-thought you were dead and all I c-could think about was how stupid I had been. I should've come with you. You w-were right. I need you. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please don't leave me alone again. Please."

There it was. She was his. He looked at her bleary bloodshot eyes. He couldn't help feeling a tinge of guilt mixed with his victory. He had wanted her to bend to his will not break completely.

"Are you going to let me take care of you? Are you going to listen and follow my rules?"

"Yes."

"That's my good girl." He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. "That's all I've wanted. Now, let's get you all cleaned up."

He lifted her in his arms. She felt lighter if that was even possible. "When was the last time you ate a fucking meal?"

"I don't know."

He growled in frustration. Three weeks had been too long. He hated to see what kind of toll it had taken on her. He would have to work hard to take care of her and get her back where she needed to be emotionally and physically. He carried to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet. He rinsed out the tub and started to fill it with hot water. "Bubble bath?" he asked. She pointed to the cabinet above her. He leaned over her grabbed a bottle and poured the liquid into the running water. Soon the top of the water was covering in white foaming bubbles. "I'm going to leave the room. You need to go the bathroom, get undressed, and get into the tub. Don't get your hair wet yet. You have five minutes."

She nodded her head and stood waiting for him to close the door.

He went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets looking for a large ice tea pitcher. He found a plastic one and filled it with warm water from the sink. There was no sign of cooking in the space. No dirty pots or pans, just a few plates, cups, and spoon or two in the sink waiting to be washed. He would get to those later.

He carried the water back to the bathroom. He didn't knock. She was already soaking in the tub. Her hair was clipped on top of her head. He couldn't see her body under all the bubbles but that was for the best. Now was not the time to pop a boner. She needed a different type of intimacy first.

Negan grabbed a towel and rolled it into a little pillow for her neck. He had her turn sideways and lay her neck on the edge of the tub. He gave her a warm wet wash cloth to drape over her puffy eyes. He unclipped her hair and took her hair brush off the counter. He brushed the ends first working out all the tangles as gently as he could. Once her hair was brushed, he sat her up and poured some of the clean water over her hair, careful not to pour it down her face. He squirted shampoo on her head. Remembering their first night together, he began to massage her scalp building a rich lather. He used his soap slick hands to massage he muscles in her neck and shoulders until she was moaning. He rinsed, conditioned, and rinsed again. He squeezed as much water from her tresses as he could and clipped it back up.

"I want you to finish washing yourself, shave whatever needs to be fucking shaved, then rinse with the shower. I'm going to go make us some fucking food and you will eat whatever the fuck I put in front of you. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a small voice looking up at him.

He went to the pantry and took cans of soup out. He dumped them into a bowl and zapped it in the microwave. It wasn't gourmet but it would fill her tummy. She probably shouldn't be eating rich food after starving herself anyways. He found some crackers and a couple of sodas. He brought everything to the living room and picked out a movie for them to watch. Something to lift her mood. Hopefully.

Sunny felt better after scrubbing and shaving. It felt like her worries were washed away in the process. But something was still troubling her. She felt relieved to see Negan, happy even, but she was so unsure how to proceed. What were his rules? What did he expect? Was she supposed to hand over all control over every aspect of her life? She had never been in a serious relationship before or a real relationship for that matter. She barely knew him. What happens next? She dried her hair and tried to remember who she was before Negan arrived. Deep down she knew she could never be that person again. She wanted different things now. She just wasn't sure how to get them.

She came out a few minutes later wrapped in a towel with freshly dried hair. She looked so lost. Where was his confident girl? God damnit this wouldn't do.

"Go get dressed and come sit down with me."

"You're not going to pick out my clothes?"

"You're perfectly fucking capable of choosing your clothes. I may have preferences every now and then but not tonight. Get dressed or you can just come sit with me buck fucking naked." He patted the open spot next to him.

"Oh, okay." She frowned slightly. She started to turn towards her room.

He was so confused. Why was she acting so disappointed? She didn't even react to his indecent proposal. No blush. No eye roll. "Did you want me to pick out your clothes and help you?" She looked at him and nodded. "Well fuck, princess. All you ever have to fucking do is ask when you want something."

Negan went through her drawers and found some things for her to choose from. He laid everything out on the bed. "Now which panties do you want?" He raised his eyebrows at the thong she had picked out. He thought for sure she'd go with the boy shorts. He watched the towel fall from her body. She lifted each foot in turn to step into the white lace. His pants started to feel tight as he was presented with her freshly trimmed and shaved pussy at eye level. He cleared his throat and asked, "Shirt?" He lifted the old ratty t-shirt she pointed to over her head noticing how her breasts lifted and nipples tightened as he skimmed her sides. He hadn't realized the shirt was so old that it was practically see through. He chose it because it was soft. He could see the pink outline of her perky nipples through the sheer fabric. "Shorts?" She bit her lip and shook her head. Little tease. At least she was feeling a little better.

"C'mon, kitten, let's eat."

He had to reheat their soup. When he came back to the living room Sunny was bent over the couch, legs spread one the cushions and one on the floor, her round ass in the air. He could see her slit through the thin piece of white lace. Her shirt hung away from her body. He could see the curve of her breasts swaying as she dug in the seat cushions. He almost dropped the hot soup.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for the remotes. They sometimes get stuck in the couch," she said batting her eyes innocently.

"Really? You sure you just didn't want to give me a fucking show? Because I just got a big fucking eyeful, doll."

Sunny blushed, but her mouth widened into a victorious smile as she pulled a remote from the depths of the couch. "The show was just an added bonus," she said with a wink.

There she was. It would be okay. She would come back from wherever her mind had taken her with some time and attention.

They began to eat their soup siting on opposites ends of the couch. He pulled the coffee table closer so they could reach their crackers and soda easier.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Where were you?"

"I had to deal with some shit caused by another settlement. They came through one of our outposts and killed everyone in their fucking sleep. About 2 dozen of our people. Good people. Hard fucking workers."

She gasped and covered her mouth in dismay. "Why?"

"Apparently, those shit for brains fuck heads didn't like the way we run business. Thought they could take us out instead of just fucking talking like civilized people."

"How do you do business?"

"We clear walkers and people give us supplies. It's called providing a mother fucking service. And those assholes didn't like us collecting what is due to us."

"Those people sound horrible." She finished her soup and put her empty bowl on the table. He follow suit.

"Well, we fucking taught them how things are in this world. They fucking know how it works now and they even work for us too. So it's all good, baby doll. It just took a little longer to knock some sense into them especially their leader, Rick the Prick." He picked up the remote and turned the tv on then started the movie.

She snuggled up close to him. He draped an arm over her shoulder as she stretched out her legs across his lap. "I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried."

"I'm here now, princess. You can quit your worrying." He ran a hand up and down her smooth legs and gave the soft flesh a squeeze.

"We're watching Pretty Woman? You have the weirdest taste in tv for a guy." She laughed.

"I fucking picked it out for you, you little brat." He smiled, happy to some life return to her. He squeezed her ribs and she shrieked as he tickled her. "I could turn on another fucking gladiator movie…I know I saw Ben Hur in there somewhere."

"No! This is fine. I love this movie. I just don't know why you would want to watch it that's all."

"Julia's smoking hot bod, hooker with a heart of gold, rich smug guy…what's not to like?"

They sat cuddled together and watched the movie. It felt so good to have her in his arms. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes savoring the feel of her. He felt her shift her weight and a hand caressed his cheek.

"You shaved," she said as her fingers rubbed against his five o'clock shadow.

"Yeah, it needed to be done. I was starting look like a god damn grizzly."

"I liked it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned up and trailed kisses up his neck towards his ear. "I especially liked the way it felt when you kissed me."

"When I kissed you where?"

She took his hand and led it to the apex of her thighs. "Here," she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

He growled against her mouth and started rubbing her through her soaked panties. "God damn. You're already fucking wet." Their kiss deepened tongues swirling, moans swallowed by each other. He pulled back and looked at her. "You ready to be mine?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Go to the bedroom, clear off the bed, and get undressed." He gently pushed her off his lap. He followed her but turned towards the bathroom. He took a few clean towels from the cabinet and went into the bedroom. He folded the towels in half and laid them on top of each other in the center of the bed.

He turned to look at Sunny and saw that she was standing naked in front of him her hands clasped in front of her hiding her breasts. He walked towards her. He took her hands and lowered them to her sides. "You have gorgeous fucking tits. Don't ever try to hide them from me." He smiled as he saw her face flush. He stepped out of his boots and pulled his white shirt over his head. She reached out to help him with his belt but he playfully smacked her hand away. "You don't get to touch me yet. I told you were in a world of trouble when you finally admitted you were mine." He watched the shock spread across her face. "I'll give you choice. You can take a spanking right now and get it out of the way or I get to tease the holy hell out of you for however long I fucking want."

"Tease. I choose the teasing. I don't want a spanking," she said quickly.

Negan chuckled at her innocence. "Trust me. Someday you'll choose the spanking. Lay down." He watched her crawl slowly up the bed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled shyly at him. "You keep sticking your ass up in the air like that I may just spank you anyways. God damn, baby." He finished stripping and laid down next to her.

He leaned over her and kissed her deep exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hand rested on her neck feeling her pulse quicken the longer the kiss lasted. He moved his hand down her collarbone and over her breast. He took his mouth away from hers and circled her areola with his tongue. He blew gently on the wet skin watching the nipple bud tighter. He lavished attention on her breasts sucking and pulling at the nipples with his teeth, leaving small bruises on the pale curves. He pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers enjoying the arch of her back and the gasping moans when he let just a bit of pain mix with her pleasure.

His hand traveled down her abdomen. He loved her patch of trimmed hair that lead to her smooth shaved lips. Such a contrast of textures. He parted her folds as he slid his finger down the center of her wet slit. He rubbed her wetness up and down her pussy making sure it was slick everywhere. Gently he slid on long finger inside her. Whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips as he fingered her. He could feel the tension building inside her and pulled out. He circled her sweet spot until her hips moved trying to make him touch her bundle of nerves. Finally, he pressed down on her clit then moved his fingers in a circular motion. He watched her hands flexing in the sheets, her head turning side to side, back arching, muscles tensing and he withdrew his hand from her body. Sunny's eyes flew open and glared at him. Her lips turned down in a pout. "You chose this as your punishment. I get it to tease you as long as I like. Take it like a good girl." She huffed and crossed her arms. Negan gave her pussy a light slap. Her eyes widened. "Did you like that?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"I-I don't know," she replied.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Oh, princess…I am going to show you things you've never even imagined."

Negan slid his fingers into her tight heat and began hooking his fingers as he pumped them in a steady rhythm. She lost count of how many times he brought her to the edge only to stop right before she fell over into bliss. He was grinding his dick into her. Her thigh was sticky with his precum. Her forehead shimmered with a fine mist of sweat.

His mouth kissed a trail down her body until his tongue swept through her folds. His stubble created a delicious friction. Her hips started gyrating against his face. He grabbed her hips holding them down against the mattress. "You are not in charge. You'll cum when I let you," he growled from between her legs. His lips caught her clit and started to suck. One of his hands released her hips and slipped into her center pumping at the same speed as he worked her clit. Her moans grew louder, her thighs closed around his head as her body tensed, tears spilled from her eyes. He stopped and sat up and watched her reaction as orgasm retreated out of her grasp.

Negan spread her thighs wide. Her pink pussy dripped with arousal. He positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance, slowly push himself inside. "Fuck. You're so tight. I can feel how fucking close you are." He pushed himself in to the hilt then withdrew and thrust back into her. Her inner muscles were already quivering. He stilled his movements.

"Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Don't stop what?" he asked

"Don't stop please," she cried out begging for this sweet torture to be over.

"Say my name."

"Negan."

"No, I want you to call me Daddy."

She stared at him. Her cheeks blushing furiously and her mouth gaping. He pulled out completely and stroked his erection. The feeling of emptiness left her desperate. Her body burned for him.

"No, please! Please don't stop….D—Daddy," she stumbled over the name.

He thrust into her and waited looking her in the eye expectantly.

"Daddy," she pleaded.

Negan pulled back and snapped his hips forward. He sets his pace to her chanting his new name picking up speed until she could only moan and writhe under him. He reached between them and circled her clit with his thumb. Sunny gripped the sheets with white knuckles as her climax finally washed over her, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her inner muscles contracted so hard for what seemed like minutes that he had to fight to stay inside her. He pulled out, and she squirted all over his dick. He slammed back into her before her muscles could relax. He pounded into her chasing his own release. She wrapped her legs around his hips tilting her hips allowing him deeper into her body. A few more thrusts and she felt his cock pulse inside her as he came.

He rolled off of her. They laid next to each other panting, trying to recover from their explosive climaxes.

She pressed up against him on her side and said, "You were right."

"Hmmm?"

"Next time I'll choose the damn spanking."

He reached over and slapped her ass making her squeak.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Watch your fucking language."

"Are you serious?"

"You wanna test me?" he asked in low voice.

"No," she smiled and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "What happens next?"

"We take a shower, sleep, probably fuck again, I'll bring someone here to take over, and then you, my dear wife, will come home with me."

"Wife?"

"Yes, wife."

"Do I get a ring?"

"Did you want a ring, kitten?"

"Well, I'm not getting a dress, a ceremony, or a honeymoon…"

"Okay, okay. Damn, doll. I'm sure I can find you a ring."

After they showered and laid in bed holding each other Sunny marveled at the fact that she started her day mourning the loss of possible romance and love. Now she was married with an exciting unknown future in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Negan laid in bed for hours holding the sleeping form of his new bride wondering how the hell he was going to get her home. He wanted to keep her sheltered. He wanted… no he needed her innocence. He wanted it all for himself. He'd have to drive her back at night so she couldn't see the ghost towns and hordes of walkers. He definitely didn't need her seeing what guarded the walls of The Sanctuary….at least not until she was on the inside.

God damnit, he was going to ruin her. He couldn't just stay here…he was needed to keep order, to make sure his people moved past just surviving. He couldn't leave her here either. He needed to know she was safe. He needed to be with her as much as he could. How the fuck had he gotten in this mess? At least with his wives he had never felt like his happiness had been on the line. He could live without any of them. If something happened to Sunny…there's just no going back. His world had begun when the walkers rose. He climbed to a position of power he never would have had before. He lifted the dregs of society into a community that was thriving. And it could all end with this small woman sleeping beside him. She didn't even know what kind of power she had. Pulling her close to him, he finally fell into a restless sort of slumber.

* * *

Sunny woke with her legs wrapped around Negan's. She looked at his sleeping form long and strong. Her hands ran through his dark chest hair then down his abdomen following the trail of short springy curls under the sheets. He was already hard when she softly stroked the silky skin. She gently moved down the bed under the covers. She had wanted to do this, to taste him for weeks. She had been so disappointed that she had never had the chance. She lifted his shaft in her hand her thumb rubbing the smooth head. She wet her lips with her tongue before encircling the tip with them. She swirled her tongue and lowered her mouth further down his erection. His hips thrust. He moaned as he stretched his lean body.

"God damn, doll. This is quite the fucking wake up call," he said a lazy smile stretched across his face.

Sunny pulled the sheets back and smiled at Negan. The sight of him at her mercy with ruffled bed head sent a rush of wetness between her legs. She maintained eye contact as she licked her way from his balls up along his thick dick caressing his veins with her tongue. He threw his head back, eye squeezed tight, as he let out a low groan. She began to bob up and down his length taking more with each movement, her hand working the base squeezing and twisting.

"Oh, fuck. That feels so fucking good." He ran his hand through her hair and gripped it tight. He loved feeling of her mouth working his cock, how she turned side to side creating pressure and friction in alternating patterns with every dip of her head. He looked down at her between his legs; his spit slick dick disappearing into her lips, cheeks hollowed as she gently sucked on him, and sweet ass in the air behind her. He pulled her hair gently until she stopped her ministrations.

"I'm gonna fucking come in that sweet mouth of yours if you don't fucking stop, and I want to sink my dick in that pretty pussy of yours." He sat up and patted the bed next to him. "Hands and knees, baby. Let me see that fine fucking ass."

Sunny obediently crawled up the bed as Negan moved behind her. She looked over her shoulder biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to expect. She knew of this position, of course, but never experienced anything beyond missionary. The butterflies in her stomach were nothing compared to the throb between her legs. Slickness spread across her upper thighs as she squeezed her legs together trying to dull the ache. A loud smack danced in her ears before she registered the hand across her cheek. She let out a small cry of surprise. He had spanked her.

"Uh-uh, princess. Spread those fucking thighs. I'll take care of you. Me and only me. I can fucking see how wet you are. Did sucking my dick turn you on, baby? You like having my cock in your mouth, don't you? The evidence is dripping down your thighs. My perfect dirty girl." His hand slid up her thigh before palming her mound. She rocked back against his hand hoping for some friction. She squeaked when he slapped her pussy. "I said, 'I'd take care of you'. Don't try to get yourself off again unless I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes." Fighting the urge to move against again she tried to concentrate on her breathing. In and out.

"Yes, what?"

Her head whipped up and she glared over her shoulder taking in his shit eating grin. That was a onetime thing. She couldn't even believe she had called him that in the first place, but she had been so desperate. She would have done anything, said anything, called him anything to get him to move inside her.

 _Crap. If I don't call him Daddy he'll probably spank me. Is that a bad thing? Are you serious? Of course that should be a bad thing. But you liked it. Oh my god. I did. Is calling him Daddy in bed really the worst thing? It's weird though, right? Does it have to be? Ugh, why do I do this to myself? I have my ass in the air, a hot man behind me with his hands between my legs and I—_

She arched her back and moaned when his hand made contact a second time with a wet smack. She lowered her head into the pillow putting her weight on her forearms forcing her ass higher.

"Well, fuck me. You fucking like that don't you, kitten? God, I'm gonna have so much fucking fun with you. Who knew under that sweet little Sunny face there was some freaky deaky going on? Damn, I'm a lucky man. Now, what's my name?"

"Negan," she muttered into the pillow. She prepared herself for another blow but it didn't come. She looked back at him. He was stroking his cock watching her.

"Try again, honey. In our bed, what's my name?"

She watched his hand move up and down his shaft his balls stretching as his strokes grew stronger.

"I will finish myself off and leave you a wet frustrated mess. Don't play with me little girl."

"Daddy," came a defeated whisper from the pillows.

"There it is. Good girl." His hand left his dick. His fingers spread her slick folds as he moved up towards to her clit. The pads of his fingertips rubbed her sensitive nub in slow circles.

She moaned in relief. She knew she was on a dangerous path. She was addicted to his touch. But she couldn't drum up the strength to care, to fight him on principle when his talented touch brought her such pleasure.

Negan's fingers dipped into her entrance. He curved his fingers dragging his fingers against her inner walls as he pumped and flicked his wrist. Her hips started rolling and her fingers dug into the pillow, her moans muted by soft plushness. He leaned over her and snatched the pillow out from under her head.

"I want to fucking hear all those beautiful noises you're making, darling."

Sunny whimpered as his long fingers left her body and moaned when they pinched her clit. His palm was flat against her entrance while his fingertips played and rubbed her bundle of nerves. His pace quickened. He could feel her muscles starting to contract. He bent lower on the mattress. He lowered his palm and licked her slit. He continued to lick upwards towards her puckered hole. Her entire body lurched forward trying to get away from the foreign contact. His free hand clamped down on her hip pulling her back towards him. He licked her ass and rubbed her pussy until she screamed as her orgasm swept through her. She squirted into the palm of his hand. He took her cum and stoked his erection coating it until it dripped. He rubbed the head of his dick along her slit teasing her as she came down from her climax. With one strong thrust he buried himself deep inside her until his hips with flush with her curve of her backside.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight. Always so fucking wet."

Sunny braced her hands against the headboard. Her orgasm had hit her hard. The new sensation of his tongue lapping at her in forbidden places had sent her spiraling over the edge. Now he thrusted in her at a new delicious angle, hitting spots that made her clench and quiver. He stretched and filled her to new depths. She spread her legs father apart sinking lower on the mattress. He groaned as she bent his dick down. He trust harder squeezing her round cheeks in his hands pulling her back to him. She rolled her hips down bending him further.

"Oh fuck yeah," he grunted.

Her hips began to roll in rhythm with his. He stopped thrusting but remained buried inside her. Her movement faltered.

"C'mon, baby, keeping fucking me. I love watching you fuck me."

She began working his dick thrusting up and down, impaling herself backwards until she took him to the hilt. Encouraged by the ragged grunting and breathing behind her, she worked harder to quicken her pace.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum." He grabbed her hips and began slamming into her. His thrusts became uneven as his cock shot thick streams of hot cum in her cunt. He leaned over her breathing heavily between her shoulder blades placing light kisses on her sweat dampened skin.

He pulled out and rolled onto his side pulling her against his body. His hand rubbed her breasts as their breathing and hearts slowed.

"Shit, baby, I think I am going to demand you wake me up like that every morning. Where the fuck did you learn to fucking move like that?"

Sunny giggled. "I don't know. I just did what felt good."

"You know what else felt good?" he asked a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hmmmm?"

"Me licking your—" He grunted as an elbow slammed into his ribs. "What? It's okay. A lot of people like anal—"

Sunny rolled over her face bright red. Her hands slapped down his mouth. "Just stop!"

Negan laughed against her palm and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He imagined briefly a world where he could stay in bed with her forever lazily worshipping every part of her body.

He sighed, "C'mon, babydoll. As much as I would like to stay in bed, we have shit to do."

Sunny pouted and snuggled further into his chest with a little whine.

"Sugar, we stink like musky sex and need to hit the shower before we fucking crust over and you drip cum all over the sheets."

"Ewww!" She pinched his nipple and tweaked it a little.

"What?" He laughed. "It's the fucking truth. Now get up and use the bathroom. You have 5 minutes before I join you." He rolled her away from him and lightly slapped her ass. She grabbed a discarded shirt off the floor, threw it on, and tip toed out of the room with her thighs clenched together. Negan laughed at her efforts to not drip down her legs.

* * *

After showers, Sunny set about making them breakfast while Negan offered to take care of the chickens and plants. His willingness to slip into domesticity surprised her. It was nice having someone to share the work with. A husband.

 _Holy crap. I'm married. I have a husband. What do I even do with a husband? Did this morning not give you ideas? Shut it. I've barely had boyfriends and now I'm committed forever. What if we live together and he decides I'm not worth it. Is there divorce when there aren't actually any laws? Do you just breakup? Calm down, Sunny. You are going full out whackadoo right now. Let's just focus on the honeymoon period and see if the apocalypse has improved marriage success rates. It is a different world now after all. Honeymoon…I don't get a honeymoon._

"What are you pouting about baby?" Negan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned from the stove where she scrambled some fresh eggs. "We don't get a honeymoon."

He laughed. "Where the fuck do you want to go? Everywhere is infested with walking dead corpses that want to eat fucking you."

"Where would you take me if it wasn't?" she asked hopefully, scraping the eggs onto a plate and putting some bacon on the pan.

"Fuck. We're gonna play this game? You're gonna make me fucking talk about this?" He smirked as she nodded eagerly. "God damnit. Where would you want to go?"

"Do we have a budget?"

"What the fuck? Of course not. Anything you fucking want in this hypothetical game of what if."

"Well….Europe. I was going to go there once I got my inheritance. Just travel from country to country soaking up all the different cultures. Or Disney World, I've never been."

"There's a big fucking difference between Europe and Disney World."

"Where would you go?" she asked, flipping the strips of meat frying in the pan.

"Fuck if I know, Sunny. Probably somewhere with a beach and a lot of booze."

"Ooooh! We could do a Disney Cruise. You get to spend some time at Disney World and then go on a cruise with ports with beaches. We'd save Europe for an anniversary."

"You realize none of this is fucking real, right?" He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the crown of her head before resting his chin on it.

"Yeah….but don't you like escaping reality in your head sometime?" she asked.

"I don't think my head is quite as fucking colorful as yours, doll. I was never much into imagination….unless you want to count bedroom roleplay. Then I can get all fucking kinds of creative." He kissed the curve of her throat nuzzling her soft skin. His hand playfully grabbed her hips pulling her back into him.

Sunny wiggled out of his grasp. "You're so bad. I thought we had stuff to do today."

"We do, damnit." He moved around the kitchen, grabbing two mugs, and poured some hot coffee into them while Sunny divided the food onto two plates.

They carried their breakfast to the table and sat across from each other. Sunny looked around at their cozy surroundings.

"So tell me about The Sanctuary," she said before taking a bite of eggs.

"It used to be a factory—"

"So, it's big?"

Negan took a sip of coffee. He was not ready for this conversation. "Yeah. It's fucking big."

"How many people are there?"

"A lot." He filled his mouth with food hoping to avoid more questions.

"I can't wait to meet them," she said with a smile.

Negan choked on his bacon. Like hell he was sharing her with all those people. She was his. He needed to steer this conversation away from social time and back to just them. "I redid my quarters. Expanded them so we can have some fucking privacy. An office and a big fucking bedroom. You've got your own fucking private bathroom too."

"You redid your rooms?"

"Yeah. Redecorated them too."

"Before I agreed to come? That was a bit presumptuous wasn't it?" She leaned back in her chair with her arm crossed.

"Doll, I'm a man who gets shit done and gets what he wants. I wanted you. I did what I had to fucking do to get you. Now, I didn't know how long it would take, but I make plans for the future, not plans to fucking fall back on. You were always going to be mine. Why wait to make the necessary changes?"

"Someone needs to take you down a peg."

His eyes gleamed and an evil grin stretched across his lips as leaned forward on the table. "I'm not opposed to a little pegging every now and then."

"What's pegging?"

Negan threw back his head and laughed. God, he needed this. Needed her. He hadn't been so amused or aroused in years.

"What's so funny?" She glared at him knowing she was the butt of some joke she didn't get.

"Oh, honey…I'll tell you when you're older." He winked at her and chuckled at the outrage playing across her features.

"Fine. Be that way." She sulked and played with her food pushing it with her fork. "Why do I need my own bathroom? Why can't we just share one?"

"Stop playing with your fucking food and eat it. You lost too much weight while I was gone. I come home covered in fucking blood and guts more often than fucking not, sweetheart. You'll be god damn grateful not have that shit near your stuff. It's not like a have 9-5 desk job."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Sunny sensed all the questions she was asking were irritating him…maybe not irritating but definitely making him uneasy. She finished her breakfast contemplating what her new home would look like. What would a room decorated by Negan look like? A brothel. Oh god…she was moving into a leather clad sex dungeon.

"What the hell are you thinking about? You look like someone just murdered a puppy."

She blushed and giggled. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to imagine what our room will look like."

Negan scowled at her. "I will have you fucking know, I have great taste."

"I know you do…I sampled it this morning." She winked at him.

"God damnit, girl. You just made my dick twitch. Let's wash these dishes before I drag you back to bed."

Once the dishes were clean, Negan started gathering his things.

"I'm going to go get someone from The Sanctuary to watch the house. You pack up some of your things while I am gone. I'll be back after dinner time. So eat and be ready to leave when I get here."

"What should I pack?"

"Some of your favorite stuff…not all of it. I've got plenty of new stuff for you at home. New clothes, toiletries, and shit. I'll be coming back here regularly to check up on it, and I'll switch out movies for you if you like. We should leave most of them here so she doesn't get fucking bored out of her mind. Oh, and wash the fucking sheets while I'm gone."

He put on his leather jacket, picked up Lucille and his bag and headed to the door.

"Wait, Negan…" She pulled at his arm until he turned and face her. "Um…" Her eyes fell to the floor, her weight shifting nervously side to side.

"What is it, princess?"

"You said there were going to be rules. Are you going to clue me in?"

"Oh, that is a talk for later. After you've settled in. Don't worry about anything now, baby. Just let me take care of you." He bend down and kissed her gently on the lips. She hummed against his mouth when his tongue spread hers open. Her body pressed against his. With a small growl, he pulled back.

"Fuck, doll. Stop fucking tempting me." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll be back?" she asked.

"I promise, I'll be back tonight. You better eat lunch and dinner while I am gone."

She reached up settling a hand on one cheek and a kiss on the other as she whispered, "Yes, Daddy."

"Fuck me." He groaned. "You keep teasing me and see what happens later."

"I look forward to it." She giggled as she watched him walk through the front door.

Sunny got up and locked the door then set about pulling the sheets from the bed and throwing them in the washer. Negan was right. They did stink.

She quickly dusted and vacuumed the house. She lit candles so it would smell nice. She didn't want the person who stayed here to feel unwelcome.

Now, she was faced with the task of packing. She hadn't realized how much sentiment she had attached to her things. She got an empty boxes from the storage room and put all her family pictures in them. The new person wouldn't want to be surrounded by dead strangers. She packed away all the certificates and awards hidden away in a desk drawer with her name written on them. What was her new last name? She'd have to ask Negan. She took the box, sealed it up and with it her old life, then walked it up to the attic of the house to be forgotten with the Christmas ornaments and baby clothes her mother had saved.

She started putting her favorite clothes into a duffel bag. She packed one photo of her with her parents and another that she had kept hidden under her mattress of her and her sister. She grabbed her new copy of Jane Eyre and a few romance novels. Last was the daunting task of picking a few movies. How do you chose? How would she know what she would be in the mood for? She finally decided to grab two from each genre reminding herself that Negan said he would be able to switch them out for different movies when he came by. But how often was that going to happen?

Sunny decided to go all out for dinner and make her favorite dishes. Whoever lived here next could have the leftovers. She baked herself a loaf of bread and ate it warm from the oven….usually she had the strength to wait until it cooled. Steak, sautéed potatoes in rosemary and olive oil, and green beans with lemon juice. She ate all of it not know what kind of food she was going to have from now on.

She had just taken all this for granted. She should have thanked her parents more. Her tears mixed with the dish water as she cleaned the kitchen for what may be the last time looking at the dish pattern painstakingly picked out by her mother. She remembered her parents arguing over them. Her father wanted something plain and utilitarian. Her mother had won and gotten flowers but in plastic not glass so they wouldn't break. Compromise. She had been so lucky to have parents who worked together.

Sunny dried the dishes and her tears. She finished the laundry, remade the bed, and put on a movie that she was leaving behind. She sat on the couch and looked at the room around her. It seemed foreign without her family smiling at her. She realized it was no longer her home. Home was with Negan. Wherever that was.

She turned her head as she heard the lock of the door click and the door swing open.

"Honey, I'm home," Negan yelled.

She smiled broadly as she watched him cross the threshold. Her smiled faltered as she saw the tall beautiful woman follow him into the room.

"Hi," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Sherry."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, guys. Here is the next chapter! If you like it, please let me know. Leave me a comment. If you give me feedback about what you like, I can keep doing that. Thanks! The plot should pick up after this point. If you need something to read in between updates, I have another fic I am working on. It's based on the movie The Resident also starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan. You can come and chat with me on Tumblr, ask me things, and get updates about what I am working on. Same user name. -Thanks!

* * *

Sunny could feel her mouth hanging open as she stared at the woman standing next to Negan. She knew she should get up and introduce herself, but all she could do at this moment was sit frozen, a caricature of every cartoon character she ever saw as a child, jaw on the ground, eyes bulging out.

 _Oh my god! She's so—so beautiful. What the hell is a freaking glamazon doing in the apocalypse? How is she still here? Of course, she's tall, fit…. Look at how long her legs are! Short, soft girls like me were probably the first to go. Survival of the fittest. I can't out run anyone with these stumps. I'm just a fun sized walker treat. Is she wearing makeup? I should've put on makeup. I need to learn how to do a smoky eye. Are all the women at The Sanctuary like this? I can't do this. I need to stay in my little pond where I am winner of every superlative._

Negan set Lucille down by the door, walked over to her, and pulled her to standing. He gripped her chin and tilted her head giving her a slow kiss. He grinned as she gently pushed him away her cheeks flushing a bright pink. "Not an exhibitionist?" he whispered into her ear. "Sunny, this is Sherry. She has fucking graciously volunteered to watch your house and take care of shit."

"All by yourself?" Sunny asked. "I mean, hi. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and shook Sherry's. "Come on in. Make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa." She groaned. She could hear how lame she sounded. She watched Sherry walked to the couch and sit down gracefully.

 _This is it. This is when Negan realizes I'm a total whackado, so completely crazy, and leaves me here to go shack up with super sexy Sherry. What if they've already shacked up? Holy shit. Is this what I am being compared to? It's not fair. My only basis for comparison was a dumb high school boy. You need to calm down. No…freaking out is appropriate. Look at her!_

"Oh, I'll enjoy the solitude," Sherry said, smiling warmly. "It'll be so nice not having to share _everything_ with roommates," she continued, her eyes flicking to Negan sending him a wink. "But eventually, someone else will join me when I get tired of being alone."

Negan shot Sherry a stern look. "Sherry, honey, the kitchen's right there. Why don't ya get yourself a fucking drink?"

"Sure thing, Neg." She stood, her long legs mocking Sunny's existence as their long strides passed her, curvy hips swaying enticingly.

He sat on the couch and pulled Sunny into his lap. "Hey, princess, what the fuck's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked. His fingers ran through her hair, twirling it around his long thick finger.

She fidgeted with the zipper on Negan's jacket. "I just—well Sherry is so—"

"Smokin' hot?" he provided.

"Well, yeah." Her brow knitted in concern as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "I guess I just wasn't prepared. I mean, I figured if you went for me, pickins were slim, but seeing her—"

"Excuse me? The fuck do you mean 'slim pickins'?" He grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eye. "You think I'm fucking slumming with you? No. Look at me. Is that what you fucking think?"

"She's tall and beautiful. Confident. Older. She's everything I'm not. How could I not be intimidated? I mean look at her fucking legs!"

"That's one," he said firmly.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"I told you to watch your damn mouth, didn't I? We'll address that later. Did you ever stop to fucking think that maybe you're everything she's not? If I fucking wanted her, I'd sure as shit be with her. God damnit, Sunny. You're fucking gorgeous and sexy as fuck." He pushed her hair over her should and nuzzled into her neck while running his hand up her thigh. "I dream about being between your legs. Making you cum all over my face. Your body is so fucking responsive to my touch. I've never been with anyone so fucking perfect." She moaned as he pressed down on the seam between her legs. She squirmed against his touch. "You also aren't a stone cold bitch like most of the women nowadays. You're so god damn sweet and innocent…"

"Not so innocent anymore," she said her lips against his.

"Yes, you are, baby girl. I've only just begun corrupting you." He gripped the back of her head pushing her lips against his. Mouths opened as the kiss intensified.

Sunny jumped back when she heard a throat clearing across the room. Sherry leaned against a wall seemingly unphased by their display.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but I can only admire the kitchen for so long. How about a tour?" Sherry said brightly.

Sunny shot to her feet. "Oh my god. Sorry, of course. Follow me, Sherry."

* * *

She led the small group around the bunker, showing Sherry the food storage room, the green house room, and the barn. All the rooms had written instructions for what needed to be done, relics from her father's control issues. Sunny could sense Sherry's shock, but she didn't ask why or how and for that Sunny was grateful.

"Here are the bedrooms. This one has a king. It was my parents, but I moved all their stuff out. I washed their sheets too. And this one is mine. There's still some clothes and stuff in the closet. You can move those out if you want."

"No worries, sweetie. I'll take the other room. You've got quite the set up. Sorry, about your family. Negan told me," said Sherry.

"Thanks," Sunny said with a week smile. "

"So, Negan. Why don't you come help get my stuff from the truck while Sunny makes sure she's got everything?" Sherry motioned for Negan to follow her.

Sunny watched them leave as she looked around her room. Her heart clenched. This was it. She started rummaging through drawers, under beds and couches making sure there was nothing she had forgotten.

* * *

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Sherry asked Negan as they left the house and made their way by moonlight to the truck.

"What?" he said with a shrug, Lucille over his shoulder.

She crossed her arms and glared at him "Oh, don't you 'what' me. I know you, unlike that poor little girl down there. How old is she anyways?"

"She's fucking twenty. The fuck is your problem? It's a bit god damn late for you to play jealous wife, isn't it?" he sneered.

"Jealous? Oh no. God no. I pity her. But I see why you like her. She is sweet and cute. Everything that this world has destroyed. She's falling for you hard. God, her smile when you walked through the door. It was like you were her god damn knight in shining armor. It was precious. I get it, I really do. But, Negan…you're going to ruin her. Taking her to The Sanctuary. Are you serious? You are going to extinguish everything you like about her."

"You think I don't know that's a fucking possibility. I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I have to do to protect her!" he yelled. He gripped Lucille tight in his fist with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Oh, yeah. Locking her in your penthouse? You actually think going from being alone in this house for two years to alone in your little penthouse is going to make her happy. She's going to want to be around people. And those people are going to paint a very different picture of you and The Sanctuary than you've probably lead her to believe. I don't understand why you are going through all this for her? Just leave her here. I can watch out for her. You can have your conjugal visits. Why take all these risks?"

Negan grabbed Sherry's bag from the truck throwing it to the ground and slammed the door.

 _She needs to shut the fuck up. She is fucking lucky that I don't hurt women, because if a man talked to me this way he'd have a broken jaw by now. This is none of her fucking business._

"Oh my god," she said. "You love her! You! This is worse than I thought. You've just painted a big ol' target on that sweet child's back. Please just leave her here with me. If you love her, leave her here where she'll be safe. You know things are getting bad out there and not just with the walkers."

"Enough! She's coming with me, because I fucking want her with me. I will fucking keep her safe. I can make her happy."

"I'm sure you think you can." She looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting," Sunny said behind them holding her bag and hugging her pillow.

Negan smiled at his beautiful girl and took her bag from her putting it in the bed of the truck and her pillow behind the seats in the cab. "Every thing's fine, princess. Sherry here's just worried you're too fucking young for me."

"Oh." She looked between Negan and Sherry.

Sherry shot Negan a dirty look. "Look, Sunny. It's nothing against you. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

Negan threw an around Sunny's shoulder. "Sunny wants to come with me, don't you, darling?"

"Yeah, I do. I want to be with Negan." Sunny curled into his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"There, you fucking happy now? She wants to be with me," he said.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, Negan," Sherry said, rolling her eyes. "C'mere and give me a hug goodbye." As Negan let her put his arms around him she said, "Take care of her. Really." She stepped back and looked at Sunny. "You too, Sunny. Get over here." She squeezed Sunny close to her. "Please, be safe. Listen to him. Do as he says even when it seems crazy. He really does have your best interest at heart," she whispered.

Sunny nodded at the woman knitting her brows together and turned toward the truck. Negan held the door open for her and gave her butt a light smack as she climbed in.

"See ya, Sherry. No fucking smoking in the god damn house," Negan said as he walked around the truck watching Sherry go back in the house. "I'll be by in a week or so to collect eggs and shit!" he yelled after her.

Negan climbed in setting Lucille between himself and the door, started the engine, and turned on the lights. Music started playing softly on the radio. Classic rock, the kind she listened to with her dad. He opened the gate and started driving. Sunny turned around and watched her house get smaller as they drove down the dirt driveway. It only took a minute for it to be completely obscured from view by darkness.

* * *

Negan watched Sunny wipe away a tear rolling down her cheek from the corner of his eye. Her arms hugged around her knees as she looked outside. He was glad he was taking her home in the dark. She wouldn't know just how fucked up the world really is.

"So," he started, "how about we talk about some fucking rules."

Her head perked up and turned in his direction. "I thought we were going to wait until I was settled in."

"Now's as good a damn time as any. We have a few hours to kill, kitten."

"We do? It's that far?" she asked.

"Well, going slow since we can't see too well it'll take longer. Gotta keep the lights low because walkers are attracted to light, smell, and sound. We don't want to attract a fucking herd."

She gasped. "A herd?"

"Yeah, a group will form and just start following each other, all looking for food," he explained.

"Oh my god." Her hand went to her mouth. She started biting at her thumb nail.

He grabbed her hand. "Stop that. Everything will be fucking fine. I've done this damn trip a couple times. I know where the fuck I'm going." He kissed her hand and returned it. He patted the bench sit next to him.

"Sorry. Ok, so what are the rules?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Rule number one: watch your mouth. No cursing."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You curse all the time? Why can't I?"

"Because it's a dirty filthy fucking habit, and I'm not going to let you start, princess. I'm too fucking set in my ways to stop."

Sunny crossed her arms and pouted. "What else?"

"Rule number two: you do what I tell you to. No questions. You said you'd listen to me, and I fucking expect you to obey."

Sunny nodded. She had been expecting that one especially after Sherry's advice. She listened as he listed off the rest of her rules.

"Rule number three: no lying. Rule four: If you need something, you fucking tell me. I'm not a god damn mind reader. Rule five: you tell me when you fucking like or don't like something in bed. Rule six: no touching yourself without my permission. That pussy is belongs to me now."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"If I pick out something for you to wear, you wear that and only that."

"Okay. What happens if I break a rule?"

He moved his hand from her shoulder back to the steering wheel. They were getting to a stretch of road with a few abandoned cars to maneuver around. "You get a punishment. Spanking, teasing, orgasm denial. Just depends on what you do and how I feel."

"Orgasm denial?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll bring you right to the fucking peak and leave you there."

"For how long?" she asked.

"As long as I fucking see fit, sweetheart." He looked over at her face illuminated by the dashboard. He could see her overthinking what he had just laid out for her. "Now, we have a long fucking drive ahead of us. So why don't we play a little?"

"It's a little too dark for I spy," she laughed.

"That's not what I had in mind, darling. Take off your clothes," he said in a low even voice.

"What? Are you crazy?" she protested.

"Oh, darling. That's two. Now, are you going to do what I fucking say or are you going to go ahead and keep breaking rules?"

She looked at him. He could see the uncertainty playing across her face, but slowly she lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She kicked off her shoes and socks then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs. She sat next to him nothing but a white cotton bra and panties.

He licked his lips, his hands flexing on the steering wheel. "All of it."

She reached behind her unclasping her bra and pulling her arms through the straps. Finally, she pulled her panties down leaving her bare. She sat with her legs together and her hand resting in her lap not knowing what else to do with them.

Negan watching her breasts bounce with the movement of the car. Just watching her undress had his dick hard and leaking.

"Spread your legs," he commanded.

Slowly her legs opened a little. Her hands her blocking his view of her pussy. That just wouldn't do.

"Wider. Clasp your hands behind your back." Sunny did as she was told. Her new position thrust her breasts out making the movements from the car easier to see as they swayed and bounced. "That's a good girl. Look at that beautiful little cunt you got. Is it fucking wet yet, princess? You thinking about all the things you want me to fucking do to you?"

She nodded.

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Oh no, sweetheart. You need to use your fucking words when I ask you question."

"Yes, I'm thinking of you," she said in a breathy voice.

"And what are you thinking of, doll?"

She squirmed a little wanting nothing more than to rub her thighs together. "You touching me."

"Keep those legs open. I like seeing what belongs to me. Now where I am touching you?"

"On my—um—on my pussy."

He ran a hand up her thigh cupping her mound. Her hips reflexively rolled against his palm making her hum in relief. "Like this?"

"No, your fingers—circle my—my clit."

The rough pads of his fingers pressed down on her little nub and began to move clockwise. He heard a small moan and her breathing quickened. "What else, baby?"

"You slide your fingers inside me."

Negan slid first one finger deep inside her relishing the wetness he found there. He spread that wetness around her folds and up to clit until her whole slit was slick. He pushed two fingers in, feeling her stretch around him. He rested his palm against her pussy pushing down and rocked his hand back and forth fucking her with his fingers and grinding against her clit at the same time. He looked over and saw her hips tilting in the quick pace he had set, her head thrown back against the seat, back arched, tits swaying vigorously. He could feel the first flutters of climax around his fingers. He pulled his hand away listening to her moans of protest. He licked his fingers clean of her sweet juices.

"Only good girls get orgasms, kitten. Have you been a good girl today?" He glanced at the shock and disappointment playing across her features.

Suddenly, her naked body was pushed up against him. She kissed his cheek, his neck, nibbled on his ear and whispered, "I can be a very good girl…Daddy." Her hands were on his lap tugging at his belts then his fly. He could hear the zipper of his pants lower and feel her hands dip into his boxers rubbing and gripping his hard cock as she pulled it out of its confines.

Leaning over, Sunny licked the weeping head enjoying the salty taste of him. She lowered her mouth over his shaft slowly taking him in inch by inch. He groaned his hips bucking when he felt her tongue swirl around him.

"Fuck," he hissed between his teeth when she began to bob up and down his length, the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat. "God damn, baby. Yeah, suck my cock, sweetheart. Shit, just like that. Such a good girl."

He looked over and saw her ass reflected in the passenger window. Her pussy spread for him between her pale thighs. He slid his hand over her backside gripping the soft flesh roughly before giving it sharp slap that made her gasp, her throat constricting around his erection. His fingers found her dripping wet. He began to pump his fingers in her pussy, wet sounds accompanying the music in the background. "Oh, god you are so fucking wet. Sucking my dick gets you wet, princess?" She moaned her answer sending vibrations down to his balls.

He was getting close. He had to stop this truck before he came down her throat. He found a guardrail and parked the truck next to it protecting them from at least one side of the road. He turned the engine and the lights off. Only the moonlight lit the small cab.

Negan grabbed her hair and lifted her mouth off of him. He moved to the center of bench seat and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His hands lifted her at the waist and she straddled his lap eagerly. He held his dick to her entrance stroking the slick slit. Shyly, she slowly sank down his length. Impatient, he pulled her down until he was buried deep inside her. "Fucking ride me, baby. Go as fast and hard as you want." He captured her mouth in searing kiss their tongues twisting and curling, soft moans and low growls swallowed.

Frantically, Sunny started pulling at his leather jacket. "Please. I want to feel you. Oh god."

He shrugged his arms out of the jacket and pulled his white t-shirt over his head. She leaned into his chest. Her perky pink nipples budding at the friction from his dark chest hair. She rose her hips and sank back down rolling her hips at the base. Faster and faster until she stopped and ground her clit against his flesh. Her panting and moans filled his ears. He leaned his head down and brought her breast to his face sucking hard on her nipple, stretching it as he pulled with his teeth. Her body tightened, he could feel a rush of fluid that signaled her release. He gripped her hips and started thrusting his hips up pounding into her pulsating muscles that squeezed at his dick. It didn't take long for him to come deep inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her head to his shoulder. Their breathing slowed. He had softened and slipped from her pussy, fluids dripping off both their bodies.

Negan moved Sunny to sit next to him. He reached under the seat a pulled out a pair of hand towels. He handed one to her as he wiped his body off before pulling up his clothes. He grabbed his shirt and tugged over his head. His jacket he threw behind the seat.

Sunny delicately wiped at her body then moved to pick up her clothes. She sat naked staring at Negan with a suspicious smile. "Did you have towels prepared for this car ride home?" she asked, as she started dressing herself.

"Actually, I have clean towels in the truck in case someone gets fucking shot," he stated. "Only thing I shot this time was my load but still comes in handy." He looked at her sending her the smile that made her blush every time. That knowing shit eating grin that only he had.

She laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're supposed to be the mature one," she said, putting her shoes back on.

He laughed as he started the truck back up and headed down the road. He turned the radio up a little, and they listened to music making meaningless chit chat about what they missed in the world. She sat close to him, his arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his. They drove for what seemed like hours. Finally, Sunny's head began to nod on his shoulder.

"Baby, your pillow's behind the seat. Pull it out and get some fucking rest." He gave her a little push to motivate her to move from her comfortable position. Sunny put the pillow against his leg and slept with her head on his lap. His hand ran through her hair in calming strokes, massaging her scalp.

When Negan was sure she was asleep, he turned the car around and pointed them in the right direction of The Sanctuary. He had been driving the wrong direction, waiting for her to fall asleep. He didn't want her first impression of her new home to be an old factory surrounded by a wall of walkers, or dirty Saviors holding machine guns. She would wake up in a clean bed in her beautiful room, and she would be his happy sweet girl for at least one more day.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunny slowly opened her eyes and snapped them back shut against the bright light that assaulted her vision.

 _Why are the freaking lights on? Who does that?_

She sat up rubbing her eyelids with her palms and tried again. Her eyes adjusted and focused on her new surroundings. Her hands flew to her mouth, smothering her gasp. She sat alone in a beautiful king sized bed with the softest silkiest sheets she'd ever felt. There was luxury dripping off everything in the room. She had never seen, let alone been in a room as beautiful as this one. She was almost afraid to touch anything.

She threw off the downy comforter eager to explore. Goosebumps raised along her bare legs and arms. Looking down, she saw she was clad only in a pink satin slip with black lace that hung low on the tops of her breasts from two spaghetti straps. Her back was completely exposed. The hem reached the tops of her thighs and two slits on either side worked their way up to her hips. Apparently, no panties had been provided. Moving to slide off the tall bed, she looked down and saw two kitten heel slippers with black feathery fluff.

"Oh, he has got to be kidding me," she said, smiling and shaking her head.

Sunny slipped her feet into them. They were a little too big, which wasn't a surprise. Finding shoes in the women's section to fit her had always been a problem. Her heels clicked against the hard floor and she moved around the room.

She explored to the book case in the sitting area near the frosted windows. She was disappointed she couldn't see outside, but very happy with books she had. Some of her favorite classics were among the titles as well as some new books she hadn't seen. All seemed to be young adult or romance novels.

Turning around she looked at the room again. The paintings, the books, the bedding, all these things screamed Sunny. There wasn't a trace of Negan in the room. He really had set all this up for her.

Her heart had started to race. She could feel the panic bubbling up from her stomach.

 _Why would he go through all this trouble? How did he even get all of this?_

Crossing the room to two closed doors opposite the wall of windows, she opened the one on the right and found a small walk in closet. Filled. She looked at the clothes and read the tags. There were designers she had only read about in magazines in her closet, and everything was in her size or really close to it. All seasons were represented. Dresses, blouses, skirts, jeans, sweaters all hanging according to style. There were heels, ballet flats, and boots on shelves.

 _When would I ever wear these?_

Slowly, Sunny backed out of the closet. She turned and spied a few dressers. She was sure she'd find them full as well of equally expensive underthings. It was all overwhelming. She hadn't given any thought to what he had said about making preparations for her. To think he went to this extent, frightened her. What would happen if she disappointed him? It was all too much to live up to.

She opened the door to the right and found an elegantly appointed bathroom. Expensive soap and perfume were displayed on shelves. She found a hair brush in a drawer and ran it through her dark locks before she pulled it up in a bun. She splashed cold water on her face and reached for a soft teal hand towel to dry her face. She took care of the rest of her needs, trying her best not to freak out.

Vulnerable and out of place, she left the bathroom in search of comfortable clothing. A t-shirt or yoga pants. Anything that would make her feel more like her, giving her a measure of control over her situation. She wasn't meant to have such nice things. Even growing up wealthy, her parents would never have wasted money on anything they could find cheaper at Wal-Mart.

Sunny's bag was nowhere to be found. Drawers were opened and contents shifted. As she had guessed, lingerie filled the large piece of furniture. She hadn't found a single pair of panties that wasn't crotchless. One pair just had a string of pearls instead of cloth, the thin waistband hanging from her fingers.

The door opened with a forceful swing as Negan crossed the threshold holding a tray. The smell of pancakes followed him as he walked past Sunny and placed the food on a table next to two chairs.

"Good morning, sunshine," his deep voice resonated softly through the quiet.

"Good morning, Negan," she replied with a bright smile as she felt her anxiety melt away in his presence.

Negan looked at the bed and turned quickly. "Fuck. You're already awake. I wanted to see your fucking reaction." His eyebrows raised at the sight of her holding kinky panties in her lingerie and heels. "Whatcha looking for, doll?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Shoving the pearl thong into the drawer and closing it quickly behind her, she replied, "I was just trying to find some underwear. Someone seems to have forgotten it."

"Now, kitten, don't you fucking think that if I had wanted you wearing some panties, I would've just fucking given you some? Now get your sweet ass over here. I wanna see you in that fucking thing."

"Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you dressed me at all." She giggled as she sashayed towards him doing her best not to roll her ankle off the heel. "And that I slept through it. But seriously, what am I wearing? And what are you wearing?"

"What? I own more than just white shirts." He held out his arms letting her see the black v-neck shirt that hugged his chest and lean torso. He wore his customary belts low on his hips over his jeans. "And you look fucking hot in that lingerie. I may never let you wear real clothes again." He leaned back on the table and twirled his finger as he watched her approach. "Give me a fucking spin."

Her lips quirked in a devious grin. Instead of a slow modelesque turn, Sunny spun on the ball of her foot. Her short slip lifted at the momentum all the way up the slits and twirled like a tutu around her waist.

Negan's mouth went dry at the flash of dark hair between her legs and the curve of her ass, not to mention the generous helping of side boob. God damn, she was a fucking vision.

"Do that again." He adjusted himself palming himself as he did. The long outline of his erection pushed painfully against his tight jeans.

She closed the distance between them. "No. I'm hungry." Her lips formed a kissable pout as she gently rubbed her belly.

Negan pulled her close kissing her softly, his hands trailing down her silk covered curves until his hands slipped under the lingerie and cupped her ass. His lips moved down her jaw to her exposed neck leaving a trail of nips and kisses that raised goosebumps across her skin along their way down to her shoulders. He pulled one of her legs up over his thigh and ran his fingers along the underside of her skin until he met her soft wet folds. He teased her flesh until she was rocking against his fingers. Her hand cupped his face, sucking on his ear lobe. He groaned and pushed her away. "You need to eat before I fuck you on your pancakes."

Ignoring his protest, she leaned into him and gave him a quick peck as her hand pressed its way down his length. "But I'm hungry for something else now."

He growled, grabbed her shoulders, and walked her backwards into a chair. He lifted the lid to her food revealing a stack of pancakes with strawberry eyes and a bacon smile. "No means no. Now eat your god damn food, Sunny," he said with a laugh.

"Are you going to eat with me?" she asked as she moved the fruit and meat off her pancakes and cut into the doughy circles.

"Already ate, princess. I got up too fucking early to check on somethings. Fucking dig in." He sat at the other chair at the small circular table watching her take her little dainty bites. It was rare to see someone eat like they weren't starving, shoveling as much in their face as fast as they could. "So, how do you like the room?"

Sunny's hand covered her mouth as she tried to answer while chewing her food to one side. "It's beautiful. I've never been in a room this nice before. I thought you said this was factory." She swallowed her bite and took a drink of bitter coffee. Her face screwed up into a grimace that made Negan laugh. "Oh my god, that's awful." She took a drink of water but it did nothing to dull the nasty aftertaste sitting on her tongue. She quickly took another bite of pancake trying to drown her tongue in sugar coated carbohydrates.

"It was a factory. These were the executive suites. I got most of the stuff here from some mansions out in a gated community. Weirdest shit ever seeing corpses walking around with Rolexes and diamonds. Saw one's ear fall off because the weight of her earrings was too much. I decapitated one with his fucking 24 carat gold chain. Yanked it from behind. Gave him a good kick on the back and it sliced right through his neck. Bunch of dead purse puppies. Fucking crazy." He looked over and saw her glaring at him.

"If you want me to eat, you're going to have to stop with the disgusting stories. As if that coffee wasn't enough to turn me off my food." She picked up a strawberry and bit into the seedy sweetness sucking on it so the juice wouldn't flow down her chin.

Negan shifted in seat. "Actually, I fucking need to go read through some shitty inventory lists. You eat up and come see me when you're done, and I want you to finish every fucking bite on that plate. I'll be right through here."

Sunny watched him walk through the double doors. She finished up her breakfast, careful to avoid any more coffee. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then set off to see what was behind the dark French doors.

She peeked her head out, checking to see if Negan was alone. He was. Sitting at a large black wooden desk, Lucille propped against the desk. He looked up and grinned at her.

"Can I put some clothes on now?" she asked.

"Nope. Get your cute ass over here." He scooted his chair back and patted his lap. He watched her wander into the room, her head turning trying to take in the new environment. Unlike the bedroom, his office was elegantly masculine. Everything from furniture to knick knacks was in black, grey, or silver.

"Well this makes a lot more sense," she said, sitting on his knee.

He pulled her against him, stroking her thigh pushing her slip higher with each pass of his fingers. "What makes more sense?"

"Well, the bedroom is beautiful. It's like my dream room, but it definitely didn't look like a place you'd live in." Her fingers toyed with the edge of his v-neck lightly brush his neck and the chest hair that was visible with this shirt.

He captured her hand, kissing her palm, and nipping at her wrist. "You saying I can't fucking like pretty things? Because I've got a pretty little thing perched on my fucking knee, and I fucking like her a lot." He grabbed Sunny's jaw and pressed his lips to hers coaxing her them apart with his tongue. He loved the way her body relaxed into his. So trusting. He pulled back to look down at her. Her lips were a deeper shade, eyelashes fanned over her cheeks. A strap had fallen off her shoulder, the black lace around the edge of her nightie was resting precariously over her pert nipple. Her eyes flutter opened and met his.

She pulled the strap back over her shoulder and asked, "Can I get dressed for the tour now?"

"What tour?" he asked back, shifting her on his lap.

Her eyebrows knitted and her hands began fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Aren't you going to show me around?"

"Not today, princess. You still have a punishment coming for yesterday. And then I have work I have to do that's too dangerous to take you along."

Her arms untangled themselves from his waist to sit on her hips. "Punishment for what?" she demanded.

"Oh, honey, your fucking language yesterday. And also, not obeying me right away in the damn car. I fucking told you I was fucking counting. How about I go easy on you though?" He smiled at the wide eyed dismay on her face. "Stand up." He pushed her to her feet. "Now, hands and forearms on the desk." She stared at him, her mouth gaping. "Are you going to make me ask twice?" He asked crossing his arms and his eyebrows arching.

Cautiously, Sunny bent at her waist over the black desk careful not to disturb the ledgers and laid her forearms against the desk, palms flat on the cold surface. Cool air wafted up her legs as he pushed her skirt up her waist exposing her ass.

He tapped her shoe with his boot. "Spread those legs. Fuck yeah just like that. God damn, I wish I had a camera. I could jack off to this view forever." His hand smoothed over her back, around her waist, gripping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. He could see her biting her lip as her hips gave a subtle wriggle. "Now let's see. I think 10 good fucking spanks for the disobedience and a fucking time out of the cussing. How's that sound, baby girl?"

She nodded her head staring at the desk. She dreaded and loved being exposed to him. The thought of being punished terrified and aroused her. Her heart was racing, blood rushing in her ears making it hard to pay attention to anything.

He pinched the side of her thigh elicited and squeak. "What did I say about using your words?"

"10 spanks and a time out sound good," she said, quickly adding, "Sir."

"Ooh. Sir. I fucking like the sound of that. I think I want you to fucking call me that when you've been bad girl. Fuck yeah, that's some sexy shit right there. Got me all hard and ready to bust a nut in my god damn jeans." His hands massage and spread her cheeks giving him ample views of her holes. "Now, I want you to count. If you stop, we the fuck over, got?"

"Yes….sir." She squirmed in his grasp. She wanted him to touch her. She didn't care how. Her mind was racing. The danger, excitement, and lust was all getting to her. She couldn't discern her emotions from each other. All she could focus on was his touch.

His palm massaged her cheek in a circular motion, his fingertips dipping in between her thighs almost to her pussy. He pushed her hips down when her back arched trying to give him more access. He raised his hand and spanked her soundly on her right cheek, a gasp escaped her lips.

"One," she said.

Negan grabbed her and lifted up her cheek and watched it bounce as he dropped it. "Good girl." He smacked the left and right in quick succession watching her breast sway under the silk that hung away from her body.

"Two..three," she grunted.

He took his time setting up for the next round, dipping his hands between her legs his thumbs ghosting over her lips. He could feel her body making small adjustments trying desperately to get him to touch her. He grabbed her hips and held them still. "Quit fucking squirming." His hand descending once more with a little more force.

Sunny let out a small moan for each strike. "Four…five…six." Her breathing shallowed into small pants. Her forehead rested on the desk.

His hand kneaded and worked her supple curves before delving to her center. He kneeled down behind her, spreading her pussy lips with his thumbs. "God damn, kitten, look at how wet you fucking are." A shiver ran up her spine as his warm breath dance over her exposed fleshed. "You know this is supposed to be a punishment, right?" He laughed and bit her thigh causing her to jump. He alternated the last four spanks, two on each side watching how she arched up into each blow.

"Seven…eight…nine…ten," she counted breathily.

Negan stepped behind her once more. Sunny could hear the soft click of his belt buckles coming undone and the hum of his zipper being pulled. "Look at that beautiful fucking shade of pink. Fuck that is fucking gorgeous."

"Please," she begged. And she waited. Waited to feel him thrust into her. To stretch and fill her as only he could. She needed the release he provided and to feel him quivering as he came deep within her.

She turned when she heard him grunting. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw his dick in his fist as he stroked his erection. The look of horror on her face when she realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted was enough to send him over the edge. He squirted long thick streams of cum on her warm pink cheeks.

"Stay right there. Don't move." He tucked himself away and went to the bathroom.

When he returned he sat in his leather chair holding a wash cloth. "God damn, I should just have you stay like that all day. I could fucking look at this work of fucking art all damn day." He, finally, cleaned her off and stood her up. She crossed her arms and moved to go back to the bedroom.

"Oh, don't pout, baby." He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled into her neck. "Now you be a good girl the rest of the day and I'll take care of you when I get home."

She pushed him back, looking at him with concerned eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I've just got some work I gotta do. Running this fucking place takes a firm fucking grip on the reins. I'll be back for dinner. Now you see that fucking cabinet right there? It's got a mini fridge and snacks. You better eat some fucking lunch. I want to see empty fucking wrappers when I get back. Since you're in a time out let me lay out some fucking rules. No touching yourself with your fingers or anything else. I better not find any fucking wet pillows or arm rests, missy. No showering. No changing clothes. And you better be as fucking wet when I get home as you are now."

"Will I get a tour then?" she asked.

"We'll see how well behaved you are," he said with a wink.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Her fingertip traced his jaw line up to ear and tugged on his earlobe.

"Read, watch a movie, take a nap. Hell if I know. Just stay in the room and no playing with yourself." He pushed her gently off his lap as he stood.

She reached up and gave him a kiss. "Don't be too long. And be careful."

Negan watched her retreat into their bedroom. He left the office and quietly locked the door.

* * *

Sunny was going insane. She had never wanted to touch herself so badly. Her body screamed for release. Being told she wasn't allowed to, was as arousing as it was frustrating. She was aching for Negan's touch. A clock on the wall said it almost 5 o'clock. He must be coming home soon.

A few minutes later the doors banged open as Negan burst through with two trays. He walked to the table and sat them down before turning and asking, "Where's my princess?"

He was almost knocked off his feet when she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, planting hungry kisses on his lips and jaw. He gripped her by the waist trying to pull her off, laughing at her enthusiasm. "God damn, doll." He stopped laughing when her tongue pushed into his mouth. He growled and started tugging at his belt buckles. She wanted to fuck….he'd fuck her raw.

He walked over to the wall and pushed her back into it while pulling out his cock. He lined his leaking head up to her dripping sex and thrust into her hard. She screamed in relief as he began pumping into her a bruising pace, not caring that his belt dug into her thighs. He shifted his arms under her knees spreading her wider, the base of his dick rubbing against her clit. On the verge all day, her muscles clamped down around him as she quickly found the release she had been craving all day. He soon followed after as his thrusts shortened and his body shook under her.

"Fuck, sweetheart. I could fucking get used to a welcome like that," he said panting as he pulled out and put her down gently.

"Can I have a shower now?" Her slip was clinging to her sweat dampened skin.

"After you eat. Don't want your fucking dinner cold." He led her to the table and pulled back a chair for her. He sat opposite her and watched as she scarfed down her meatloaf and potatoes. No dainty bites. "Doll, slow the fuck down before you choke."

"Sorry, I just really want a shower. I've been wet and sticky all day and now it's even worse." She sent him a playful glare.

"Don't you cut those green eyes at me, princess. You're the one that fucking jumped me."

Sunny resumed eating, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel their fluids leaking out, soaking into her satin slip. She looked across the table where he grinned with a knowing look as they finished their dinner quickly.

As she laid her fork down, she was about to stand when he stopped her. He got up and turned her chair away from the table. He knelt before her. "Open your legs." A fierce blush spread across her cheeks but she complied. Why would he want to see her in such a state? He used his hands to widen her knees taking in the pink folds dripping with his white cum. "So fucking perfect. Fuck, I have to find that fucking Polaroid camera. It's being fucking wasted in the field." He grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up, honey."

* * *

Negan started the shower and pulled her tacky nightie off. He licked and sucked on her nipples until they were tight rosy buds. He stripped himself and pulled her into the shower after him. He washed her hair his fingertips digging into her scalp. He massaged her shoulders and back. He kneaded, pinched, and pulled on her perky breasts. He rinsed her off and washed himself quickly before turning the water off. Handing her a towel he watch her rubbing her body with the soft cotton.

"I think you have been a very good fucking girl today," he said. "I think you deserve a treat."

"A tour?" she asked hopefully.

"Better." He grabbed a few towels and carried them in the bedroom laying them on the bed. "Lay down" he said. He went to the closet and grabbed a box from the top shelf. He pulled out something long and pink. "Have you ever used a vibrator before?" he asked.

"No." Her eyes widened. She had never seen one let alone used one.

"Spread your legs. Just relax and enjoy." A buzzing filled the room and he clicked it on. She jerked as he worked the toy up her thigh before sweeping through her slit.

She arched and moaned. "Oh my god." She could feel a climax fast approaching. The vibrator moved to her clit. She could hear herself talking a mixture of praise and jibberish but couldn't stop. She sputtered as the toy moved from just the right spot.

"Here you hold this." Negan handed her the pink wand and watched her timidly apply pressure between her legs. He slid his fingers into her. Pumping and curling them into her soft wetness. Her hips bucked as she writhed in pleasure. She moved the vibrator off her clit as her muscles fluttered then squeezed his fingers. He pulled out watching her squirt on the towels. He spread the liquid up to her clit then pushed his fingers back into her heat. He took her hand that still held the buzzing vibrator and put it back to work. He lost count of many times she came. She was limp, her eyes closed, fingers no longer able to grip the toy. He wiped her down with a dry edge of the towel, pulled the wet towels out from under her, and went to wash the wand.

She was asleep in her afterglow by the time he returned. He pulled the covers down and tucked her naked body in.

He went back to his office and sat at his desk staring and inventories and maps, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but the sleeping beauty in his bed. How long could he keep this up? How long before she figured out she traded one cage for another? How long until she resented him? Everything seemed so simple and clear before she arrived. Now he had her here, he needed to think of ways to keep her distracted, happy, and safe. Secluded.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Please leave a review if you like this story. It really motivates me when I feel like people are actually invested in the story. Also, feel free to send me asks on Tumblr about the story, and I will answer anything that's not a spoiler. I love it when people ask me things about the characters that I haven't even thought of yet. Helps me flesh them out more.

* * *

Negan established a routine for the two of them over the next few days. Setting a few boundaries and expectations for her would help her transition into her new life. He'd waked up early and quietly pick out an outfit for her, laying it on the foot of their bed. He'd gather dishes from the day before and leave them outside the office door in the hallway for someone else to deal with…they always disappeared before he returned. He'd dress and get ready in the office then leave and check in with the Saviors for the overnight reports. He'd make the rounds then end up in the cafeteria getting yet another tray set for two. By the time he'd make it back to their suite, she'd be dressed and ready for the day. He always looked forward to seeing how she looked wearing the outfits he chose.

* * *

Her second day, he set out a black garter belt, thigh highs, and some platform stripper heels he scavenged from a sex store. No panties. No bra. As he set the tray down, she walked out of the bathroom. She walked slowly with a little wobble every now and then, her hips swaying, naked breasts bouncing. Her dark hair pulled into a pony tail. Her pussy outlined by black lace. His dick went instantly hard. His mouth dry, wanting to quench his thirst between her legs.

Sunny walked towards him and gently pushed him down into the chair. "How do you like my outfit?"

"Fuck, princess. You look good enough to fucking eat. Turn around let me see that sweet fucking ass." His fingers ran through his scruff. He shifted in his seat, his cock straining against his pants.

Sunny turned and peeked at Negan over her shoulder, watching his eyes darken as he drank in her body. She stepped back between his legs and lowered herself onto his lap, leaning back against his chest. She draped her legs over his, spreading herself on top of him. His hands immediately traveled over her body. One stopping at her breast squeezing the soft curve, pinching and pulling her nipple into a hard taut peak. The other skimmed down the flat plane of her torso, touching the intricate pattern of the lingerie before his fingers slid through the hair on her mound reaching her smooth wet slit. She moaned when he spread the wetness he found over her folds covering her delicate pink flesh up to her throbbing clit. He pinched the bundles of nerves causing her to arch and push herself into him. His fingers thrust into her wetness stretching her to accommodate the thick digits. Her hips rolled grinding her ass on his dick as his curved his fingers inside of her.

"Fuck, doll," he groaned as she gyrated on him. He removed his hands from her body. "We're going to have to fucking wait till tonight. I got shit I've fucking to go do."

Sunny whimpered at the loss of his fingers. She slipped off his lap and turned around to face him. Sinking to her knees, she started tugging at his belts.

Negan grabbed her wrists. "I said we'd have to fucking wait. As much as I'd love to sink my dick into that wet pussy of yours, I've got to go."

"You haven't even eaten yet," she pouted. "Please don't leave." She stretched up, wrists still in Negan's hands and gently kissed him on the lips.

He growled against her mouth. "Sunny, I'll fucking be back tonight, and then I promise I'll fucking eat until we are both fucking satisfied." He stood and pulled her pony tail tilting her head back, kissing her deeply. He sucked on her pouting lip as he pulled away. "Be a good girl. No touching yourself, kitten. Who does this pussy belong to?"

"You, daddy," she whispered sweetly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Fuck me. You aren't making this easy. Before I go, thought you might want that." He motioned to her duffle bag, kissed her forehead, and walked away.

He had left her to go jack off in some broom closet like a fucking teenager. He needed her to be a wanton horny mess when he got back. Distracted beyond reason. Desperate for him. And she had been.

* * *

Her third day he changed tactics. He set out a t-shirt, boy shorts, and knee high socks. He left a note with breakfast and got the fuck out of Dodge. He couldn't have another case of blue balls following him throughout his day. Fist fucking in a closet, drained his balls but did nothing for his desire. It was never long until he thought of his little girl grinding on him and coming around his cock.

That night when he brought dinner she was reading, all cozy in her chair. She smiled brightly setting down the book and practically skipping to see him. His stomach clenched as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How was your day?" she asked still smiling.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I found you something today." He scooped her up and carried her back to the chair, sitting down with her on his lap.

She wiggle in excitement. "What'd you get me?"

His hands stilled her movements trying to calm his dick down. "Oh, I think you can fucking ask nicer than that, don't you?"

"Please can I have my present? Pretty please." She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him. "Don't make me wait. I can't take it."

"Oh, honey, I know for a fucking fact you can take it all. In several positions."

She swatted at his chest. "You're so bad," she said with a laugh.

"Sugar, you've no idea how fucking bad I actually am." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her.

Sunny slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful emerald cut pink diamond surrounded by smaller round white diamonds on a platinum band.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She grabbed his cheeks and peppered his face with kisses. "How did you—Where did you— This didn't come of a rich dead person, did it?"

Negan's threw his head back as he barked out a laugh. "Would it really fucking matter?" He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "It came out of a fucking abandoned jewelry store. Never been fucking worn before. That thing would've cost more than I made in 6 fucking months."

"Oooh! What did you do before?" Her eyes left her new bauble and locked onto his.

He furrowed his brows. "What's your real fucking name?" he asked.

She stretched out her hand admiring her ring once again and sighed. "Fine. I don't care." She shifted her weight like she was about to get up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist trapping her on his lap. "You're going to fucking tell me someday."

"You can try and make me," Sunny said, relaxing into his hold effectively turning his warning into an embrace.

Negan's grip loosened and his fingers ran through her long flowing hair. "Please, if I wanted to I could have you singing like a fucking canary. Or moaning. Or screaming "daddy" as I fuck you seven ways till Sunday."

Soft lips caressed his jaw trailing kisses to his ear. "Or you can just accept defeat," she said. Her tongue traced the shell of his ear then drew his ear lobe into her mouth sucking gently.

He turned his head and captured her lips with his. His hand slid up her shirt playing with the weight of her breasts. Squeezing and molding them to his touch. Soft caresses and kisses lasted a few more minutes until he stood forcing her to her feet as well. Clothing landing in a trail towards the bed.

He kissed and touched her, worshipping every inch of her body from her head to her toes. His restraint and gentleness had her begging for him to take her. Shaking with want. No filthy words filled the air, just soft praises in his low gravelly voice, whispered in her ear as her body responded to his touch. He took her slowly, drawing out all her orgasms with measured thrusts until he could no longer hold back from his own.

* * *

The fourth day he set out average clothes. Some shorts, a shirt, socks, and boots. Letting her think he was taking her out that day. He came home covered in walker guts. The stench was so strong and wretched, it drew her out from the bedroom into the office. Her eyes widened as she saw Negan drenched in tissue and blood. He showered and went down the kitchen for dinner.

As they ate, he wove some bullshit story about being on a run and a herd attacking the group. Reality of it was he just bashed the bodies of walkers on the wall that had separated from the heads. A fresh one too since they're juicier and have a larger splash zone. She didn't ask anything from him after that. She put on a movie and coddled him all evening.

When they climbed in bed that night she crawled between his legs, massaging his cock until it hardened and lengthened in her hands. She licked the precum off the tip before wetting his shaft with her spit. She worked his dick with her hands while sucking on his balls. He moaned when she suddenly took him into her mouth and began to bob up and down. His hand gripped her hair, his mouth spewed filthy words of encouragement, as she took him deeper and deeper until he could feel the back of her throat, her muted moans vibrating his dick. All his concentration was lost when he felt one wet finger massaging between his ass cheeks. It took a lot to make him feel dirty, one little finger made him cum with three more thrusts. Sunny swallowed it all.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" He asked still breathing heavily from his release.

Sunny wiped her hand on a tissue. "I found your porn stash."

"You fucking found my—You went through my shit?" _Fuck what else had she found?_

"You didn't say I couldn't. You haven't told me anything here was off limits. It's not like a big open box in your closet is exactly a good hiding place."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Fine, don't watch porn without me and don't go through my shit."

She yawned and snuggled up next to him. "Fine. I didn't think it was that big a deal. You didn't seem to mind the new tricks I picked up."

"Shut up, you little brat." Negan breathed an internal sigh of relief and mentally added some new items to his to do list. There were certain things she didn't need to see. He needed a small safe to keep those secrets hidden. Better yet, a bonfire.

* * *

Today he hadn't set anything out. He knew being naked all day and not getting off the night before would put her mind on overdrive. Once her brain was full of dark tantalizing thoughts, her body would become overstimulated as well, seeking release as soon as he walked through the door. He loved it when she attacked him like a starved predator. A kitten who thought it was lion. He counted the minutes until he could see her again.

* * *

Sunny waited in the office for Negan to return. He was late. It was already dark. She had helped herself to food from the fridge a couple hour ago.

She'd been here for 5 days, almost a week, and hadn't left these two rooms. Five days of reading, watching movies, and being bored out of her mind. The get ups he had her wearing weren't helping her situation. Being exposed, seeing herself in the mirror looking every bit a woman instead of a girl had kicked her libido into high gear. She couldn't even touch herself. And she really wanted to try out her vibrator in private. There'd be no way to hide the evidence though, not with the way the thing made her squirt. So she jumped Negan as soon as he walked through the door. He rewarded her enthusiasm every night.

But today, he hadn't left anything out for her to wear. She dressed in jeans, a button down plaid shirt with a white tank underneath, and her boots. Layers were going to protect her from losing focus tonight. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, out of her way. No distractions. Her heart jumped at the sound of the lock of the office door.

Negan walked through, set Lucille by the door, and stopped, staring at her in confusion. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He shook his head and clicked his tongue at her. "Oh, baby girl, that's one."

Sunny looked down at her outfit and back at Negan. "No, it's not! You didn't set anything out so I picked."

"I didn't fucking set anything out, because I wanted you fucking naked." He crossed his arms walking towards her.

"But you said back home—" she started.

"This is your home." He stood in front of her, arms crossed, looming over her.

She jumped to her feet, resting her hands on her hips. "You said back at the house that you wouldn't always pick out my clothes. If you wanted me to wear nothing, you should've left a note."

"Watch your tone." His voice was low and even as he glared at her.

"You watch your tone. I haven't done anything wrong." she said, adding silently _yet._

He threw himself down on the leather couch, pinching the bridge of nose. "Fuck, you're right. I'll leave a fucking note next time."

She knew that was as close to an apology as she was going to get. She wasn't about to push him any more than necessary tonight. "Rough day?" Sunny asked kneeling in front of him.

"Same shit different day," he said leaning back to look at her. She looked cute even dressed like a lumberjack.

"You know what would make you feel better?" She covered his mouth with her finger when it opened. "Save your breath with the sex joke. I get it. You have dirty mind and a filthy mouth. I was going to suggest a walk. I haven't been outside in days."

"Not tonight babe. I'm fucking tired." He watched her waiting to see if this would escalate.

"Poor baby." She rested her head on his knee, her hand rubbing the length of his thigh. "You want me to help you feel better?"

"Fuck, babe. I always fucking want you to make me feel better. I've been walking around half hard thinking of you all fucking day." This was going better than he thought.

Sunny ran her hands up his pants and over his growing bulge. She started on his belts pulling them apart and worked on the button and zipper. She pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles and kissed her way up his thighs as her hand gripping his hard cock. She licked the thick vein running up his shaft before taking him in her mouth. He groaned and closed his eyes savoring the feel of her mouth as she worked his dick.

Her mouth left him, but her hands kept pumping. "You know there's just two things though."

"What's that, princess?" he asked between moans.

"You forgot to lock the door, and I can run faster scared than you can angry."

Her hands left his body. She bolted for the door and found herself in a hallway. A door to the left had an exit sign over. She just had to hope it was unlocked. It opened onto a fire escape. Sunny took the stairs as fast as she could. She knew she didn't have much time.

* * *

Negan's eyes flew open just in time to see her disappear through the door. "God fucking damnit, Sunny! Get your ass back here!"

He jumped to his feet and scrambled to pull his clothes back on and tuck his dick in his pants. He grabbed Lucille on his way out the door. The fire escape was closest exit so he went that way. Sure enough he saw her a few levels below taking the corners of the turns as fast as she could. He ran down the steps skipping two and three at a time with his long strides. He saw her hit the ground and start running towards one of the side walls. She wouldn't make it far before she was stopped. He reached the ground and took off after her.

* * *

Sunny rounded a corner. She knew Negan was on the fire escape. His legs were so much longer she had maybe minutes. There would be hell to pay.

"Stop! Get on your knees with your hands up!" yelled a strange voice.

Sunny froze looking at the man in front of her. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than her. She complied as she heard the distinct sound of a shot gun being racked.

"What the hell are you doing out past curfew? Deserters have to wait 'til 8 a.m. to leave so I suggest you get back to your bunk and reconsider."

Kneeling on the ground, her hands behind her head, she considered how to best get out of this situation when she heard a low slow whistle coming around the corner. "Well what the fuck do we have here?" Negan asked swinging Lucille in circle.

"Sir, she just came running this way. I was sending her back to her room," the young man said, the confidence in his voice shattered.

"Oh, I'll fucking handle this from here. You get back on patrol and do your fucking job," dismissed Negan. The young man wasted no time following orders.

She stared at the ground as her husband walked a slow predatory circle around her. Her breathing was labored from running and her heart pounded from fear. Or was it excitement?

He stopped in front of her and knelt, lifting her chin with the flat end of Lucille until her eyes met his. "You're in some deep shit, princess. Hope you're comfortable on your knees, because you're going to be spending a lot of fucking time in the position."


	13. Chapter 13

"What were the rules I gave you? The rules you asked for?" Negan stood, glaring down at his young bride still on her knees before him.

"Um…no cussing," Sunny said batting her lashes at him innocently.

"Don't fucking go all doe-eyed on me. That shit won't work. What are the other fucking rules, Sunny?" He swung Lucille over his shoulder, his other hand resting on his hip.

"No, lying. Wear what you tell me. No touching myself…."

"Damnit, Sunny. You fucking know which rule I am talking about," he growled pinching the bridge of his nose.

She sighed and averted her eyes to the gravel between his black leather boots. "Do what you say, no questions asked."

"That's fucking right." He paced in front of her. "And does starting a blowjob and running out the god damn door sound like something I would tell you to do? Because I sure as shit know I would never fucking tell you to stop sucking my dick. And I know I fucking told you to stay in that room. What the actual fuck, doll?" He stop in front of her once more. "Look at me."

Sunny raised her eyes. Negan was as mad as she had ever seen him. Furious even. Lips pressed together. The corners of his mouth turned down. She knew she probably deserved some of it, but not all of it.

"Five fucking seconds of freedom and you almost got yourself killed. What do you have to fucking say for yourself?" He knelt down, Lucille in front of him, his chin leaning on the flat knob.

"You think I don't know what you were doing?" she asked quietly.

His eyebrows drew together as he stared at her. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're treating me just like he did," she accused.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" he yelled.

"Distractions and excuses. Every time I asked for a tour. Just like Jackson. He always had a reason why we couldn't go out on a real date. Or hang out with his friends…are you ashamed of me too?"

She thought of the heartbreak she felt when Jackson threw her aside. The pain of her sister leaving like half of her was missing. The hopeless loneliness when her parents never came back. Dead puppies…anything to start some waterworks.

Negan watched as her eyes filled with tears. _Fuck. Fucking Fuck._ He sighed. "God damnit, I'm not ashamed of you."

She dabbed her cheeks with her sleeve. "Then why do you lock me in?"

"I'm not locking you in. I'm locking all the other motherfuckers out. I keep tabs on all the communities that work for us…maps, inventories, people…plus all our outposts. You name it. I fucking know it. I am the only person that has all the information. It's the only fucking way to keep this place running without some asshole trying to take over."

"But what if there's an emergency while you're gone? What if I get hurt or sick? How do I find the doctor? What if there's a fire? How would I know where to go? Why don't you want to show me?" Her tears were openly flowing as she watched his reaction. Tears had always worked on her father. Her sister had cried her way out of trouble too many times to count.

He shifted on his heels, his eyes closed and opened them again. He laid Lucille down and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't fucking cry. Fuck. I just wanted to keep you happy. God damnit."

"By locking in me in our room?" Her head tilted to the side. Her red eyes searching his as she sniffled.

"It's the fucking end of the world. You've been holed up all cozy in your fucking childhood home surrounded by familiar things that felt like home. This place is a fucking shithole of miserable bastards just trying to make it to the next day who have fucking done and seen things that have changed them for the worse. Why the fuck would I want you to see that?"

"So, you don't think The Sanctuary is pretty enough for me? That's so cute." she asked, biting her lip trying not to smile.

"That's not what I said. And don't you dare smile. You are still in a fuck ton of trouble, little girl." He snatched up Lucille and stood.

"I've seen Beyond Thunderdome and Planet of the Apes. I think I can handle a dirty old factory. I wasn't expecting Technicolor Oz, you know. Please?"

His eyebrows raised. "Are you fucking shitting me? You think I'm going to take you on a tour now after the stunt you just pulled? Oh no, sweetheart. You're going to learn who's in charge here."

"We're already out. Please, I'll be a good girl. I promise."

"Open your mouth." He tugged at this belt.

Sunny's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are we going to add this to your list of offences? You want to be my good girl. Prove it."

"But we're outside. Someone might see."

"If you wanted privacy you should have stayed in our room. I said open your mouth." He reached into his boxers and pulled his hardening cock out, stroking it in front of her.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth. Arousal flooded her panties. Her heart slammed in her chest.

Negan held his cock in one hand. Lucille in the other. "Suck."

Sunny raised up onto her knees and took the leaking tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around the head. She felt his hand move up the back of her head and grab her bun at the base. Without warning, he thrust deep into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. She gag and choked as he stayed buried inside her. Her eyes teared once again as she looked up and saw him watching her. He pulled out then snapped his hips forward watching her struggle to relax and take all of him.

She placed her hands on his hips, feeling the muscles working, giving her time to anticipate his next movements. Closing her eyes, she worked on steadying her breathing through her nose as his Negan's cock cut off air supply through her mouth. She forgot all about her surroundings. They were the only two in existence at that moment. No guards. No walkers. No survivors. Just them. Finally, she was able to take his length, moaning as much as she could as he set a quick pace using her mouth.

With her lips covering her teeth she applied pressure on his shaft. She would have tried tilting her head but the hand in her hair was keeping her firmly in place. She knew this was a show of dominance. She would not be allowed to take charge. The throbbing between her legs increased as he voiced his pleasure in guttural moans.

Negan pulled her hair forcing her back on her heels. He let go of her head and pumped his dick hard in his fist. "Open."

Sunny obeyed immediately. She watched his hand work his dick until sticky streams of cum shot into her open mouth. She finally swallowed as he started tucking himself back in his pants.

Negan held out his hand. "C'mon, princess."

She took his hand and gingerly climbed to her feet. Her knees hurt from the gravelly cement. That wasn't the only part of her that ached.

"Hold her for a minute." Negan passed Lucille to Sunny as he zipped his fly and buckled his belt.

Sunny lifted the bat and let it sway in her hands. It was heavier than she thought it would be. Solid. Powerful. "So what are we going to see first?" she asked hopefully.

He snatched Lucille out of her hands and swung her over his shoulder. He threw his other arm around Sunny, pulling her close while leading her away. "Like fuck you're getting off that easy," he said.

"You did," she counters playfully shoving him with her shoulder.

"Watch it, doll," he warned.

"Please? We're already outside. And we both know I won't see the light of day any time soon. Please? Pretty pretty please?" she begged.

He continued to walk towards the fire escape. "I should just throw you over my fucking shoulder and chain you to the fucking bed."

"You were probably going to do that later anyways. Please." She hugged him around the waist stopping him in his tracks.

Negan looked down into those green eyes. He glared her. "You better not make me regret this," he growled.

Sunny smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you."

He gripped her chin and pulled her face away from his. Looking into her eyes he said, "You won't be thanking me later, kitten. You haven't won anything. This little 'victory' is going to cost you."

* * *

 _God fucking damnit. How did this get turned around so fast? What the fuck kind of voodoo did she pull to actually get her way? Why the fuck didn't I lock the door behind me?_ He thought to himself.

Negan knew he was going to have to double down to keep her in line after this. She did have a point about emergencies and needing to know where to go. And fuck, those tears. She had thought he was embarrassed by her…that would have fucking broken his heart in another life. He was thankful that at least only graveyard shift guards were out. He looked down at her walking…no practically skipping next to him…he had definitely underestimated her. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Sunny stopped as they headed toward the main gates pulling on his arm. He turned to look at her. Her eyes widened in fear. Snapping jaws and snarls mixed with sound of metal clanging. "Do I hear what I think I hear?" she asked.

"We use walkers to protect the gates. It's pretty effective." He place his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward. "You wanted to see this."

Putrid rotting flesh filled her nostrils. It smelled like the fence line at home before Negan cleared it out. She could only imagine how bad it must reek during the heat of the day.

"We have to protect what's ours. Best way to do that is with a shit ton of weapons and these walkers."

"Doesn't the noise they make and the lights attract more walkers? How does that make you safer?"

"We're always in fucking need of new walkers. They don't stay fresh forever. We have people that corral any new comers and add them to the wall."

"I don't envy the people stuck with that job," she said, covering her nose and mouth with her elbow.

"That job is reserved for those who fucking break the rules. The rules are there for a reason. They keep us safe. You might want to try to fucking remember that. Stay here."

Negan walked off approaching two guards facing away from them. The men turned and immediately looked to the ground, their knees bending.

"Don't bother kneeling," he said with a wave of his hand. "I need whichever one of you sorry shits that has the walkie to radio the other guards tonight and tell them I'm walking around. If they see me, they need to get the fuck out of my way. No kneeling. No fucking talking. Just move the fuck along. Got that?" he said to the men. Last thing he needed was a bunch of pricks kneeling in front of Sunny making him look like the asshole he actually was.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison. Negan shook his head and started back towards his girl who waited obediently…finally.

Sunny watched the exchange. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Neither guard looked towards her the whole time. As Negan left them, one picked up his walkie and started talking.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Had to make sure no one else pulled a fucking gun on you," he said. "C'mon."

They walked the perimeter of the yard until they came to a makeshift garden with raised beds. Sunny could see a variety of vegetables growing. She thought of her greenhouses. She should have brought some seeds with her. She had more than she would have ever been able to grow.

A little ways past the garden was a chicken coop. She sighed and thought of her barn full of chickens. She forgot to tell Sherry that a few of them liked to pet. Would they miss her? Poor Camilla, probably wondering why she wasn't getting any love.

"What's that face for?" asked Negan.

Sunny shrugged. "Oh, I was just thinking of my chickens. Do you think Sherry will cuddle them?"

Negan laughed. "Fuck no. Why? Did you cuddle them?"

"Chickens can be very sweet. Some of them like hugs. Don't judge me." She crossed her arms, her eyebrows knitting into a scowl.

"No judgement. I mean—I knew you liked cocks—but I didn't know you liked chicks too."

Sunny smacked his shoulder and laughed. "You have a dirty mind."

"You like my dirty mind and my dirty fucking mouth, because you are my dirty girl."

"I'm not a dirty girl," she said indignantly.

"You just sucked my dick outside while guards are patrolling. You could have said no, but you didn't. And I bet you soaked through whatever panties you're wearing." He pulled her into an alley between buildings and pushed her up against the wall. "Why don't we see just how fucking wet you are, princess?"

He popped the button on her jeans, the zipper slid down as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her underwear. He was met with little resistance as the slickness in her folds coated his fingers.

Sunny's breathing hitched as he stroked her heat. She felt another rush of fluid and moaned when he circled her clit. Her hips rolled trying to deepen the friction, but he pulled his hand away from her.

Negan raised his glistening fingers and licked them clean, savoring the flavor of her juices. She stared mesmerized by the sight of his tongue lapping at his long digits. "See? Fucking soaked from sucking me off. I could fuck you right now and you'd fucking love it. Dirty girl."

 _He's right. What the hell is wrong with me? I am a dirty girl. When did that happen? What happened to my moral compass? His stupid magnetic personality is messing it up. That's what. Do I even care? Of course you do! What would your parents say? They'd freak out…if they ever found out. Oh my god….I'm lying to my hypothetically alive parents. That's a red flag. Really? That's the red flag and not going down on your husband in a public area?_

Negan's hand tipped her chin up until her eyes focused on his. "Hey. There is nothing wrong with enjoying what you enjoy. So you like the thrill of getting caught. Who fucking doesn't? I can tell you are over thinking this and beating yourself up. I like you being my dirty girl. Hell, I just busted a nut and am half hard already thinking about how fucking sexy you would be bent over against this wall with your pants around your ankles and my cock stuffing your wet cunt."

She felt her pussy clench as she pictured him slamming into her from behind. Her hands bracing against the strength of his thrusts on the cold walls. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Their lips crashed, tongues twirled as she pressed her body against his. She didn't care where they were only that this ache between her legs went away.

He pushed her away and held her at arm's length. "Oh no. I'm not fucking you right here. When I finally get my hands on you, it won't be some quick bang in an alley. Fuck that. Do up your pants. We're finishing this god damn tour."

Frustrated and wet, Sunny had no choice but to follow Negan. They walked by a collection of vans, trucks, motorcycles, and cars on the way to the warehouse where new shipments secured on runs or taken from other communities in exchange for protection were inventoried _._ He showed her the commissary where everyone spent their points on items they might need. The kitchen and cafeteria which served two meals a day breakfast and dinner in hopes of making supplies last longer. The room with the large furnace served as a meeting place when announcements needed to be made. There was a barracks of sorts where point workers slept. When rooms became available they were sometimes moved into more private quarters.

As they climbed the stairs back to their floor, Negan explained that the basement floors were used for prisoners and rule breakers. Doc had an office on the first floor so they wouldn't have to carry injured people up so many flights of stairs. The laundry rooms were also on the first floor. Easy to get the machines in and people could pick up their clothes to or from work. The saviors had floors dedicated for their rooms and a couple rec rooms where they could unwind. She was to avoid those. A floor or two was converted for point workers, mostly families and single women to live in with a couple rooms set aside for a nursery and classrooms. The floor they lived on was empty except for them, because Negan needed his privacy.

"It seems a little selfish to keep all these rooms empty when there are people who could use them."

"Fuck yeah, it is. But I don't fucking care. I need some place where I can get away from all those dickheads."

Negan opened the door letting her walk through the threshold first. He stepped through the doorway, turned and locked the door behind him pocketing his key ring. He followed her through his office into their bedroom.

Staring at her, he said, "You know I would never let anything hurt you, right?"

Sunny turned suddenly. "Y-yes," she said confused by his leading question.

He closed the distance between them, bringing his hands to her cheeks. "You know I love you, right?"

She had not been expecting the night to take this kind of turn. They had never discussed their feelings before. She knew he cared about her but had never thought of labeling his feelings or hers as love even though they were technically married. "You do?"

"Of course, I do." He whispered bringing his lips to hers. "I want you to remember that. Because I'm about to fuck you like I don't. Now strip."

* * *

End conversation based on this post/162960044597/badsongwinchester-kellyn1604-i-seriously-need


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter is pretty much all smut. If you don't want to read smut, then you could probably skip this and not lose many plot points. Lol. I live for feedback and comments. It gets really discouraging when I see I get a couple hundred hits and no comments when I post a chapter. If you have a Tumblr, you can follow me there. I post writing updates to let people know what I am working on and where in the process of writing I am. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Sunny woke the next day alone. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and made. A note rested on Negan's pillow. She unfolded the paper and tried to adjust her blurry eyes to the neat print.

 _Princess,_

 _Get up and get showered. You can wear whatever you want today._

 _-N_

She knew Negan would be back soon with their food. She threw off the covers and slid to the floor. She winced at the soreness between her legs, heat spread across her cheeks as she remembered the cause.

Gingerly, she made her way across the room to the bathroom. She stopped shy of the door staring into the full length mirror next to it. Her messy bun lay haphazardly on the side of her head loosened by Negan's grip. Strands that had escaped the hair band stuck out in odd angles like broken spider legs. Purple and red trailed down her neck, breasts, and thighs where his mouth had staked his claim. Bruises marked where Negan's fingers had gripped her hips as he steadied her against the brute force of his thrusts. If she tried hard enough, she thought she could see the outline of his hand on her throat where he had squeezed until she no longer drew breath.

Negan had kept his promise. He had fucked her mercilessly. Any time she got close to orgasm, he'd cease dominating her body, slamming her peak into a brick wall, before changing positions, bending her body and twisted her limbs in ways she had never thought possible, to let the pleasure build once more. It was the first time her pleasure hadn't been a priority, and the first time she hadn't come. Far from being scared of the ferocity of his passion, her body pulsed with want, desire for more. Need.

Not knowing how long she had until his return, Sunny decided to grab some clothes from the closet before showering, wanting to cover the evidence of last night's punishment. She opened the closet and gasped. She hurried to her dressers, opening all the drawers one by one. Empty. All of it gone. Not a single item of clothing was left in her bedroom.

She tried the door leading to the office where Negan's closet was, but as she suspected it was locked.

"Son of a biscuit," she muttered to herself as she looked around the room. He had said to wear anything she wanted….he didn't specify it had to be clothes. She grabbed the sheet from the bed and stomped her way to the bathroom.

Sunny showered and shaved in record time. She dried her hair and brushed the long dark locks out. Finally, she folded the sheet in half, draped a corner over shoulder, and wrapped the rest around her waist twice until she could tie the loose corner to the one on her shoulder. It was by no means a perfect or pretty toga, but it would do. She only wished it covered all the hickies on her neck.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, tripping over the sheet before lifting up the hemline. She first noticed the door to Negan's office was open then she saw her husband leaning over the little table setting their meal for them. Her teeth nibbled her bottom lip as she drank in the sight of his long legs in black cargo pants and his broad back in his signature classic white t-shirt.

"Drink it in, kitten. I know you fucking want to," his voice floated over his shoulder. He rotated to face her, his eyebrows rose as his eyes traveled over her body. "What the fuck is that?"

"You said I could wear anything I wanted. This seemed like the perfect opportunity for a toga," she said with a smile.

"Perfect opportunity? Do you fucking see any frat boys or kegs? Take it off."

"No. If you think I'm wasting my chance to finally use all the nerdy stuff I learned during my Ancient Greek phase, you are mistaken. You said 'anything.' I haven't broken any rules."

"Are you fucking arguing with me? You're just determined to add to your punishments." Bemused, he shook his head. "Not that I mind. I mean, it's your ass after all." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the table.

"What punishments? I thought last night…" her voice trailed off.

"Last night? That was just me blowing off some god damn steam. I'd never fucking punish you while I was actually angry. Fuck the shit out of you, yes. But punish you? No. And last night I was really fucking angry." He clicked his tongue and licked his lips. "You still have a shit ton of punishment coming your way, princess."

She tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. Her stomach churned as she realized her balance had not been cleared and she was, in fact, up to her eye balls in debt.

Slowly, she undid the knot at her shoulder and let the linen fall to the floor, her nipples contracting as air swirled around them. Goosebumps covered her pale skin as she stepped over the crumpled sheet and stared at the floor.

"Looking a little cold there, sweetheart. You know I'm not a complete asshole. So I brought you this." A black lacy thong with ribbons on the sides hung from his fingertips. "C'mon here, baby."

Sunny's eyes met his as she tip toed towards him. His warm hazel eyes danced with mischief as he knelt down and helped her into the panties. Warm lips grazed her belly and rough fingers trailed up her thighs, pulling the lace up with them. Something hard rested between her legs when the dainty fabric was finally in place.

"What?—"

Negan held up his finger to silence her. "Take a fucking seat, and eat your lunch, honey."

"Lunch?" she asked.

"It's fucking noon. I let you sleep in today. I had the kitchen whip up some food for us though. You're going to need your strength today." He winked at her.

She sat down across from him at the table, shifting uncomfortably when the hard object wedged itself between her folds. She grabbed her fork ready to eat her chicken and rice when vibration shook her core. The fork flew behind her as she jumped and squealed. The sensation ended as abruptly as it had begun.

Negan's head flew back as his laughter reverberated throughout the room. "Holy shit! You should have seen your face. Fucking amazed your eyes didn't pop out your head." He wiped a tear from his eye as his merriment subsided.

"So, your idea of punishment is essentially shock therapy?" she asked, arms crossed glaring across the table.

"Don't cut those pretty eyes at me, sugar. I'm not the one that fucking broke the rules," he said, his brow creased in amusement and his smile growing wider as he observed her petulant behavior. This was going to be fun.

Sunny rose searching for her lost fork. She let out a scream, doubled over, and fell to her knees as her panties buzzed. With her as much dignity as she could, she stood on shaky legs and retrieved her eating utensil returning to the table with her head held high.

"You're juvenile. May I eat my food now? Or are you going to wait until I have a mouthful of rice to attack?" She wiped her fork with her napkin before violently stabbing her food trying to ignore her racing heart and wet heat.

Negan laughed. "Go ahead and eat. I'll try to fucking hold back." He winked at her across the table then took a bite of chicken.

Sunny ate slowly knowing this would be her only reprieve. She did not like the idea of being at his mercy, but there was no denying the reaction her body was having. She was as excited as she was nervous. Finally, she ate her last bite after pushing it around her plate for a few minutes. She looked up and saw Negan leaning back in his seat grinning at her, his long fingers tracing the edge of a small black remote.

"Go freshen up in the bathroom while I get things set up, kitten."

Negan watched her hips sway, the ribbons holding up the black thong bouncing with every step. He looped a short length of chain around each poster of the bed, any scars left on the wood would serve as a reminder. At the end of each chain was soft leather cuff. She was going to learn what happened to bad little girls.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Her hair had been pulled up. As he watched her walked towards him, he noticed the panties slipping down her hips.

"Oh, fuck no, sweetheart. C'mere," he ordered.

She stopped before him her hands clasped in front of her naked body pushing her breasts together. A carefully crafted look of innocence played across her face.

"Don't think I didn't notice you loosened those ribbons." He untied one side, lifted the ribbons until he could see the vibrator flush against her body, and tied them tightly then repeated the process on the other side. He slid his hand over her mound making sure the toy rested over her clit. He smacked her ass hard and said, "Get on the bed, bad girl."

Sunny crawled onto the mattress and rolled onto her back in the middle of the bed. She rested her hands on her stomach and waited. "So, what's the plan?"

Negan took one of her hands and raised it to his lips pressing a kiss on her palm. "You'll see."

He laid her hand above her head and slipped the cuff around it. Her head whipped to the side to watch his hands tighten the leather bracelet and adjust the length of the chain stretching her arm. He noticed the subtle change in her breathing and the way her body squirmed, testing the limits of her bonds as he restrained the rest of her limbs.

He viewed his wife spread out before him. He could see all the marks he had left on her the night before. His dick twitched as thoughts of all the depraved things he could do to her in her vulnerable state flashed in his mind. He ran his hand up her thigh, settling in between her legs before clicking the button the remote. Her legs strained against her bonds as her body tried to protect itself. Satisfied that the toy was making sufficient contact his finger held the button down to turn off the toy.

Negan leaned over her and kissed her. "Be good," he whispered against her lips. "No cumming. I'll be back to fucking check on you later." He chuckled as he made his exit from the room closing the door behind him.

The door had barely clicked shut when the first set of pulses coursed through her clit. She yelled in surprise. Instinctively, her body fought against the shackles keeping her body open to attack. The vibrations ceased. She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Concentrating on her breathing, Sunny attempted to not let the anxiety of anticipating the next set of vibrations overwhelm her. She tried counting her breaths in and out. She tried counting the space between buzzing barrages, but there was no consistency, no pattern, no discernable rhythm to help calm her mind.

The duration and intensity of each session lengthened as time passed whether slowly or quickly she couldn't tell. They would start with a low buzz that changed in octave with every increase in power. The sensations were too much and not enough at the same time. She could no longer tell if she was trying to increase the friction or buck the toy off of her. All she knew was she was no longer fully in control of her body.

Her skin was feverish, a fine mist of sweat covered her body, the sheets sticking to her damp skin uncomfortably. Her muscles ached from pulling on the secure chains holding her in place. Her clit was already overly sensitive, tingling and pulsing even when the vibrator was off.

Sunny's small shrieks of surprise when the bullet switched on turned to wanton moans and whimpers of pleasure. She could feel a climax building. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back.

In her moments of clarity, she imagined Negan stalking around The Sanctuary, Lucille in one hand, and the small black remote in the other, a cocky smile on his face. Anger started mixing with her frustration and lust. She didn't know if she wanted to punch his face or sit on it.

Another wave hit her. She wasn't going to be able to stop her climax from washing over her. Her heels dug into the mattress. Her head pushed against the pillow. Her back arched as a quivering mewl escaped her lips.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled as the buzzing stopped and her peak plummeted out of her grasp.

* * *

Negan heard her choice words through the door to his office as he sat at his desk, going through the mountains of inventories, census data, and reports from all his outposts.

"There it is," he said to himself. He pulled out a clean piece of paper and took note of her colorful language.

He'd been listening through the door to her delicious noises all afternoon. His dick was straining against his pants. He pressed the button on again, listening to her moans turn to screams of ecstasy when he clicked it two more times to max speed. Just as her noises started to crest he held the button down until the light on the remote turned off.

A frustrated cry came from the other room. "God damnit!" she cried.

Negan scribbled that down as well. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and make her scream for him instead of at him. His name on her lips as she tightened around him. Unfortunately, his spoiled brat needed to learn some serious lessons.

Keeping tally of all her infractions, Negan toyed with wife. He must be rubbing off on her more in ways than one with the variety of new vocabulary words she voiced. Chains rattled as her frustration and anger grew. He wondered if she had ever been pushed this far before. Was he being too hard on her? A vision of her running through the door while his spit slick cock throbbed, reminded him that she deserved to know what blue balls felt like.

He looked at the clock, he'd been teasing her for close to 2 hours. He stood, pocketed his notes, and grabbed a bottle of water. He entered the room quietly wanting to observe her in peace for a moment.

Her skin glistened with sweat, hair sticking to her forehead and neck. Her face was flushed. Her bottom lip red where she had bitten it. Her eyes dazed and glassy.

"You thirsty?" he asked.

She nodded.

He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her head. He brought the water bottle to her lips and watched her puckered lips close around the edge. She drank as though she had battle the heat of the dessert.

"Why aren't you letting me out?" she whispered.

"Because I told you to be good, and you're fucking determined to break rules."

"What are you talking about?" She turned to look at him.

Negan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and held it out for her to read. He watched her eyes widen as she realizes what she was looking at.

"That's not fair!" she cried.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked, refolding the paper.

"Because I didn't know you were listening."

"That's just the thing, kitten. See the rules are fucking in effect even when I'm not around. That how rules fucking work. You're supposed to follow them even when you think you won't get caught. Apparently, that's a lesson you still need to fucking learn. And now you can fucking think about the decisions you've made while we start over."

"No, please! I'll be good," she pleaded.

"I know you fucking will. Eventually."

Negan walked out the door and sat back at his desk. Tedious desk work was so much more interesting with the sounds coming from the next room. He always worked better with background noise. And her frustrated moans were music to his ears.

* * *

Sunny's thoughts had floated between petty revenge, elaborate murder plans, and tantalizing daydreams that only served to enhance her torture. Her body ached. Her muscles sore. Her pussy throbbing. She envisioned tying him up and teasing him until he hurt as much as she did.

Exhaustion was making it hard to keep her eyes open, but she managed to focus on the door as it opened and her husband walked through smiling. She watched him peel the layers of clothing off his body before climbing over her. She moaned as his chest hair rubbed against her nipples and his mouth claimed her neck. She arched her back, pressing into his body, wishing she could wrap her arms and legs around him.

His kisses followed the trail of marks from last night, down her body until he reached the hemline of her panties. A tug to each hip and the ribbons opened. The torturous lingerie was pulled away from her body. His warm breath played against her wet lips. She cried in relief when his tongue finally swept through her swollen lips in soft soothing laps. He circled her clit, then pressed down flicking the sensitive nub. She protested in whines and whimpers when his mouth left her body unfulfilled.

Negan raised to his knees, cock in his hands. He pulled her body onto his lap, until there was no slack left in the chains holding her arms. He slipped his dick through her folds, sliding in the slickness with ease.

She rocked her body against his the best she could, chasing her orgasm, sure that he would finally let her cum. "Oh yes," she moaned as she felt the familiar build of pressure.

He thrust into her pussy coating himself completely in her wetness. He pulled out and plunged back in. He felt her muscles starting to contract. Slowly, he left her body until only his head was buried. His fist wrapped around his shaft and started pumping. Her hips gyrated trying to coax more of him inside of her.

Her eyes snapped open. Her mouth hung open in horror as she watched him stoke his cock withholding her orgasm once again. A small flicker of anger flashed in her eyes. It was he needed. He watched her pussy fill with his cum as his dick pulsated in his hand. Her body is still writhing, searching for the source of pleasure that left her.

Negan slipped from the bed and trudged to the bathroom, his own orgasm taking more out of him than he thought. He filled the tub with warm water and some fancy scented oil he knew women liked. These were supposed to promote relaxation. If anyone was wound up tight, it was his princess.

He returned to find Sunny half asleep. Her eyes blinking slowly. Her body now lax. His hands worked the cuffs removing them from her wrists and ankles. He lifted her, cradling her to his body as he carried her to the bathroom.

He lowered her into the water and placed a folded hand towel behind her neck.

"Don't drown. I'll be back in a few minutes. You know the fucking rules." He kissed her forehead and left her to soak or abused body.

He threw on some clothes then set about fixing the room. The chains were taken down, the marring of the wood was minimal. Sheets were changed and the bed remade. The table was set with a few sandwiches, bags of chips, and water bottles from his mini-fridge.

Sunny willingly accepted his help getting out of the tub. She let him dry her body then apply lotion to her chafed skin. She only ate a few bites of her meal and asked to go to bed. Negan sat up reading and watching her sleep until he too decided it was time for some rest.

He woke up sometime in the middle of night with Sunny's leg draped over his. She was grinding against his leg. He laughed and rolled her off of him, pinning her hips to the mattress watching her squirm and pout in her sleep until her body finally rested.

* * *

Sunny slept in the next day as well. She woke to find herself alone but the door to the office was open. She snuck past it to the bathroom, hoping to be able to get ready for whatever hell he had planned for her in peace. She got her wish.

Feeling clean and refreshed, she entered the office wrapped in her damp towel. Negan was lying on his couch, an arm draped over his eyes.

"Negan?" she said timidly.

His arm lifted and turned to look at her, a lazy grin stretching across his face. "Morning, sunshine. It's about damn time you woke up. I was fucking giving you 15 more minutes."

"Looks like you could've used them. Tired?"

"Yeah, someone keep fucking waking me up humping my leg. You know I call you kitten, but maybe I should fucking call you puppy instead."

Sunny faced burned. She fidgeted with her towel, taking a deep breath. "I'm hungry," she said, desperately trying to distract him.

"Well fuck. I got a special fucking bone for my puppy."

"Oh my god. Stop. Food. I need food. Real food. Not your bone or your sausage or your meat stick or whatever else your filthy mind would come up with."

Negan laughed. "Someone's in a mood today. Remind me not to fucking let you get hungry in the future. I saved you some pancakes and bacon. It's in the fridge. Shouldn't be too fucking cold just yet."

Sunny grabbed the plate in the fridge and sat in the couch opposite Negan devouring her food, not caring for utensils or syrup. Long legs stretched across the entire length of the furniture. With his eyes shut and his arms behind his head he looked peaceful, normal. No mischievous grin or cocky smile. No lust dancing in his eyes as he undressed you in his mind. It was in this peace, that he was the most handsome. Devastatingly so.

"You done eating and staring at me, doll? We've got fucking things to do." He sat up and stretched his long arms, his shirt rising just enough to show a peek of his stomach.

"What are we doing?" She stood and placed her empty plate on the coffee table.

He clutched a couple throw pillows in his hands and walked to his desk. "I'm fucking working. I didn't get all of this shit situated yesterday because someone kept distracting me." He threw the pillows on the floor next this chair and pointed at it. "And I want her to keep fucking distracting me today. Go ahead and drop that towel, sweetheart."

"Yes, Daddy," she said with a saccharine smile as she tossed the towel over the back of the couch.

"Don't think sweet talking me is going to make me go fucking easy on you, sugar."

"I would nev—"

"Never fucking try to manipulate me to get what you want? Do you not fucking remember what you did that landed you in this mess?"

She sighed in defeat. She knelt down, a knee on each pillow, her hands resting in her lap.

"Now spread those legs, let me get a good look at you. God damn, you have such a pretty fucking pussy. I want you to stay just like that."

"How long is this going to last?" she whined.

"Until I think you've learned your lesson. Which you obviously haven't. Besides, don't even fucking act you don't like me looking at you. You'll be fucking dripping on the floor any minute."

A knock on the door, resounded in the room. Sunny panicked. Her hands covered her breasts and her legs closed.

"Go to the fucking bedroom and wait for me. I gotta sort this shit out."

Sunny dashed through the door and closed it behind her. She jumped into the bed and pulled the sheet to her chin. What if they hadn't knocked? They would have seen her naked, kneeling before Negan. She would have died of embarrassment.

A few minutes later, Negan came through the door carrying a black stick. His were hard, his jaw clenched.

"Sorry, princess. Change of plans. I've got to go deal with some assholes who don't know how to do their fucking jobs." He tugged the sheet out of her hands. He placed the black bar near her feet and grabbed the leather restraints off the night stand. "Roll over."

Confused, Sunny did what he asked. She felt the leather cuffs circle her ankles and heard the click of metal. Before she realized what was happening her legs were spread wide. She looked back and saw that her ankles attacked to the bar that had stretched.

"Get on your knees, ass up," Negan instructed.

She pushed her butt into the air, bending at the knees. He reached through her legs, and grabbed her arms then fastened her wrists to the bar as well. A plastic click sounded behind her, but she couldn't turn to see what was going on.

She lurched forwards as she felt something cold and wet push against her asshole.

"Shhh…relax," he coaxes as she tried to struggle away from his exploring digit.

He pushed his finger into her carefully, gently pumping his finger into her tight hole until he felt her body relax and accept the unusual intrusion. He added a second finger working her body, stretching it. She heard the plastic click again and felt something large and hard widening her hole. A slight burning sensation accompanied every small push into her body. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief as her body adjusted and encompassed the entire object.

"Now isn't that a pretty fucking sight. Your ass looks fucking hot with that plug." Leaned down and bit her cheek before giving it a playful smack. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't go anywhere." His laugh could be heard even after he had closed the bedroom door.

Sunny laid there trying to remain calm. This position wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one she found herself in yesterday. At least yesterday she could subtly shift her body around.

The worst part (or was it the best?) was there wasn't a buzzing vibrator to distract her from her thoughts. She was more turned on than she wanted to admit. Her arousal was starting to drip down her legs.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? How can being trussed up like a turkey turn me on? I was raised to be independent. One man comes along, and I find myself waiting ass up for a punishment I'm looking forward to. And, seriously, why couldn't he put on a movie or some music before he left? Really? That's what you're angry at him for? Not the days of orgasm denial? Not the fact that he's reprimanding you like a child? Oh please, there is nothing childish about these punishments. In fact, the only real punishment is me being left alone with my thoughts. I'm punishing me worse than Negan ever could. Maybe you deserve that punishment too._

She finally began counting and breathing to the numbers she was mentally saying to give her brain something to focus on other than her sexual proclivities or the feeling of fullness she noticed every time she moved her rear. Occasionally, her brain would wonder whether trying to roll over would be worth it, but she decided be spread facing the bed was better than facing the ceiling.

Time crawled by agonizing second by agonizing second. She had no real way to measure how much time had passed. She really needed to ask for a clock.

The bedroom door open with a bang. "Daddy's home. How's my girl doing?" Negan walked in. His usual bright white shirt looked gray and dingy.

"Oh thank god, can you please get me out of these things and get that thing out of me?"

"No. And yes."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not fucking done with you yet."

Sunny heard the rustle of fabric as Negan began stripping. The faint smell of smoke wafted through the air. The mattress dipped behind her and a small thud sounded off to the right as he tossed an object onto the bed.

She tried to turn to see what was going on, but her current position stopped her. Her heart raced as his hand slid down her spine then back over her ass. His fingers dipped in between her legs.

"You are fucking soaked." Negan bent down and nipped her butt cheek. "Damn, baby. You fucking love this don't you?"

Sunny moaned as she felt him pull gently on the plug between her cheeks while his other hand stroked her slick folds until her muscles released the bulb.

"I have been wanting to fuck this ass for weeks." Negan spread lube along the length of his dick. He lined the head up with her stretched hole and slowly pushed himself in. He rocked his hips, pushing himself further into her, listening to her moans, pausing at her whimpers, letting her body adjust to his size. He took his time working his way into her, enjoying how she squeezed his cock. Finally, he was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck you're tight," he said. He gripped her hips, steadying her body, but remained still.

She felt so full and yet it wasn't enough. She lifted her hips and felt him move inside her. His hands flexed into her flesh, a guttural moan resounded in his throat. She rolled her hips feeling him sink deeper into her, ignoring the slight sting as she stretched around him.

"You keep fucking me like that, and I'm not going to last long," groaned Negan.

Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back into her. Long deep thrusts into the warmth of her body. He felt her lean back into his movements, heard moaning as his dick disappeared within her. His hips flexed as his speed increased as he drove his cock into her.

She was completely surrendered to him, her body accepting his forceful thrusts. He knew in this moment, the spreader bar and restraints were no longer necessary. She would have remained in position without them. The control he had over her was enough to send him over the edge. He pulled out and pumped his dick, sending long thick streams of cum on her ass.

Sunny ached all over and wanted more. Her mind was cloudy, all she could concentrate on was needing release until she heard the shutter of a lens behind her.

"Did you just take a picture?" she shrieked. She could feel his cum running down the curves of her body.

"Oh, fuck yeah. This is going into the fucking spank back for sure."

Horrified she couldn't protest before the mattress shifted. She could hear his bare feet padding on the hard floor then the sound of water running in the bathroom. When he returned a warm wet washcloth cleaned her skin. His hands finally freed her from her restraints. She stretched her body to its full length, rolling onto her back.

Negan crawled over her body. His lips crashed into hers, swallowing her moans as he deepened the kiss. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. He knew she was desperate after being denied so many times. There was just one more lesson she needed to learn.

He trailed kisses down her body, sucking on the marks he'd already left and making new ones along the way. Spreading her legs, he let the hot air of his breath tease her delicate flesh and watched her hips buck in response. He ghosted over the salty sweet strait with his tongue giving her a hint of pleasure.

Again her body rose trying to force contact between them. His hands splayed across her thighs, pinning her lower body down. His mouth continued to tease, licking the space between her thighs and lips, nibbling lightly at her smooth lips, gently nudging her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Her hands gripped his hair and forcefully pushed his head down determined to finally get off. His hands circled her wrists, squeezing until she released his hair, then held them down, pressing them into the mattress. He wouldn't give into her attempts to goad him. His tongue traced all the valleys between her folds, his beard brushing lightly against her.

Sunny's legs wrapped around his head pulling him closer. He turned his head and bit into her flesh. He let go as a shocked scream erupted and her legs opened once more.

Negan's eyes gleamed as his thumbs massaged around her pussy. Her wetness dripping down her center. Frustrated cries ripped through her throat and tears gathered in her eyes. Her body went lax as she gave in to his teasing ministrations.

"There's my good girl," he muttered as his mouth closed around her clit and began to suck the small bud.

Sunny's back arched, her heels pressed into the mattress as he added two fingers into her pussy. He curved his fingers, massaging that sweet spot over and over. Her orgasm hit her hard, but he didn't relent. Again and again he watched her cum, squeezing around his fingers, her juices dripping down his chin.

Black spots danced around her vision. The pleasure and release was almost too much. Almost. Tears flowed down her cheeks as days of frustration melted away into a feeling of euphoric bliss.

Negan's dick was hard. Throbbing to cum inside her dripping wet pussy buried to the hilt. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and thrust deep inside her. His fingers circled her clit, flicking and rubbing as he pounded into her.

"Yes, oh god, yes." Her words were drowned by the sound of her screaming as another orgasm shook through her body.

He pulled out, her pussy squirting all over his dick before he plunged into her depths once more. Her fingers clawed at his biceps, needing an anchor as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Her pussy clenched around him, and he sought his own release shaking as came deep within her.

Negan pulled her against him, holding her trembling body to his. "All I want is for you let me take care of you. I can't do that if you don't fucking trust me and follow my rules. I could make you so fucking happy if you'd only let me," he said, his deep voice soothing and calm.

As she lay against him, sleep quickly setting in, she thought of his words. He was right. She hadn't truly trusted him. She second guessed his decisions. She really did want to make him happy too. Tomorrow she would try. She would be his good girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: little bit of angst, smut, and fluff. This should have been longer but I broke the chapter into 2 parts. That way it's not so daunting a task when I edit and you get something sooner. If you like this story, please leave a review and let me know. It doesn't have to be long. Just anything. It's pretty hard to gauge what I'm doing right, when I get lots of hits and almost no feedback. Makes me feel like the story may not be worth it if no one cares enough to comment. Thanks for reading!

* * *

One week. Seven whole days. Sunny had been good as long as she could. Movies, books, nothing could hold her attention. She was going insane as she began to pace the room.

Her entire existence was now tied to Negan. Her life only had meaning when he was present and that was only a few hours in the evening most days. She could feel herself slip into the familiar cycle of boredom and loneliness every time he walked out the door after breakfast, her heart sinking as she watched him. Desolate and despondent she waited for him to return, like a puppy waiting for his boy to get home from school.

 _Ugh. I'm so bored. You thought being a princess sounded pretty good two weeks ago. Well, yeah….I just didn't know I was going to be the one locked in a tower. Now I'm begging for a chance to be Cinderella or Snow White. I would totally take some dwarves to clean up after and civilize. Or some woodland creatures. Maybe just a puppy. Do those even still exist? Oh my god, I may never see a puppy again in my life time. No more cat videos either. Damnit._

Sunny had been raised to be productive. There had always been work to do at home, but here she had nothing. Nothing to do. Nothing to keep her mind occupied. Nothing to challenge her. Nothing but Negan. She hated feeling lazy and dependent.

She slowly opened the door and peeked out, tip toeing into Negan's office which was once again open to her. She still hadn't managed to earn back her clothes. She'd grown accustomed to her own nudity in the last week. She had to admit that she loved the feel of her skin against Negan's rough pants and leather jacket as she wrapped herself around him when he came home in the evenings. But she needed something to touch her. Something of his. She grabbed one of his white shirts from his closet and pulled it over her head. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent giving her a sense of calm in her mind and arousal in her body. How did he manage to have such an effect on her when he wasn't even here? She had managed to be alone for 2 years without cracking up. Why was this so different?

Her mind started wandering towards Negan's declaration from the night she ran. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say it back yet, not knowing if it were true. Thankfully, he hadn't repeated those sentiments. She should love him, right? He was her husband. Did she love him? Did he really love her? Their relationship looked nothing like her parent's or any of the adults she had met. But that didn't necessarily mean theirs was wrong. Did it?

Sunny shook her head, trying to clear the invasive thoughts from her mind. She'd dwelled on it too often this week. She needed a break from her thoughts. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't involved and able to smooth talk her or fuck her into complacency. She needed friends.

Sitting at Negan's desk, she opened a drawer and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. She curled her knees to her chest, tucking them under the soft white cotton, her nose nuzzled under the neckline, breathing deeply as she started writing lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Negan carried a tray of dinner from the kitchen's to his room. No one had asked why he needed to two plates. No one dared. He knew tongues were wagging though. Amber had made that clear enough to him the other day.

"Who is she?" she had demanded.

"Watch your tone. Who is who?" He cut his eyes, staring at the furious woman in front of him. She had been sweet and shy when she first became a wife. But he had watched her turn bitter and resentful when he had brought new girls into the fold.

Why she was persistent in her pursuit of him now, he sure as hell didn't know. She didn't love him. She didn't even like him. There were plenty of other guys she could live off of if that's what she wanted or jobs she could do if she needed anything. Was it all wounded pride?

"You take two trays upstairs every night and every morning. Is this why you broke up with me? Did you think I would care if you brought in another wife? I don't mind sharing." She ran her hand up his sleeve.

"This is none of your god damn business. I didn't want you or any of the other wives any more. The novelty fucking wore off. Get the fuck over it, Amber. Everyone else has."

Glaring at him, he noticed a slight tremble in her bottom lip. Fuck. He hadn't meant to shut her down so harshly, but weeks of her badgering him to reinstate their agreement had finally worn his patience to threads. He couldn't tell her the truth. She'd run her mouth to everyone. The more people that knew about Sunny and his feelings about her, the greater the chance that an enemy would find out about her, making her Target. He wouldn't let that happen.

Negan pushed Amber to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for him. It was his favorite time of day. The only time when someone was happy to see him. The way she smiled when she saw him, made him grin like an idiot when he thought about it. He couldn't remember a time when people acted genuinely around him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way about someone else. Perhaps Lucille at one point. He'd fucked that up, and by the time he knew what was going on, it was too little too late. He hadn't pushed the issue with Sunny. He knew she needed time to realize what he already saw in her eyes.

* * *

The clicks of the lock on the front door alerted Sunny, to Negan's arrival. The door swung open. A tray with two covered plates crossed the threshold followed by the man carrying it. She watched him cross the room, walking passed her without notice, into their bedroom.

"Where's my baby girl?" he voice echoed from the other room. He reentered the office, his brow furrowed until his eyes locked onto her. "There's my sunshine. What are you doing at my desk, sitting like a fucking turtle? You're gonna fucking stretch out my shirt, doll. And did I say you could wear clothes?" He stalked towards her.

Sunny popped her head and legs out of the white shirt. "I was lonely and this smells like you. And I didn't want to be naked at your desk while I worked. What if you came home with someone?"

Negan picked her up and sat down, draping her over his lap. "Poor baby was lonely? What were you working on?"

Leaning her head on his leather covered shoulder, she said, "A list."

He snaked his hand up her thigh, under the his shirt, and coming to rest to on her hip. "A fucking list? Of what?"

"Things I'm good at," she said, fiddling with the zipper on his chest.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm. "I'd got a few things I'd like to fucking add to that list."

Sunny pulled her hand away as she felt his grin spreading against her skin. "I'm serious, Negan. I've been giving it a lot of thought… I would like a job."

"No."

She pushed away from his chest. "No?" she asked, knitting her brows.

"Why the fuck would you want a job?" he asked.

Her eyes fell to her lap, her hands twisting the shirt. "It's just….I'm…well…"

"Spit it out, Sunny." He lifted her chin with his fingers.

Her green eyes searched his hazel. She sighed and explained, "I'm just bored. I have nothing to do, and I'm going crazy."

"Bored? You're fucking bored? You know most people would fucking kill to be in your shoes, princess," he said, his voice dripping with disapproval.

She could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks. Nervously, she shifted her weight in his lap. "I know, but I want to help. I want to contribute."

Negan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You are. You keep me fucking sane. You're helping everyone by making me less of a fucking asshole."

"But I can help in other ways," she said hopefully, reaching for her list. "Look, we both know I can cook. I can clean. I can sew-ish. I can change a tire. I'm not so good with shooting, but I can garden."

"You can't fucking shoot a gun?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course, I can shoot a gun. I just hate it," she replied.

"How the fuck can you hate shooting?"

"You remember those Pillsbury cans? The ones you had to pop open?"

"Yeah…," he said confused.

"I hated those. The pop and the anxiety of not knowing when it was going to burst…a gun is a million times worse, because I know as soon as I pull the trigger the gun is going to bang. It makes me a nervous puddle of anxiety. I may have cried the first time I shot one."

"Are you fucking serious? The Pillsbury can scared you?" Negan laughed.

"There are still other things I could do besides shoot a gun. I was homeschooled and helped with the littles in our co-op, so I could probably teach. Please," she begged.

"No. You'd be taking away points from others that need them by filling a spot they fucking could've worked up to. "

"Oh," she said, crestfallen. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Look, doll, I know you're used to working pretty fucking hard. Probably have been your whole life, but you don't have to anymore. Let me spoil you."

"But—"

"Sunny," he warned.

She could tell that it was useless to keep pleading her case. She knew the chances were slim that he would have agreed. But you never know unless you try as her mother always told her.

"Okay." She switched gears. Maybe she could still get something she wanted. She turned in his lap to face him, straddling his jean clad thighs. "Well, can I at least have my clothes back? I'd like to do the workout dvd's you got me. Working out naked is not comfortable."

Negan's hand slid further up her shirt, his large hand cupping her breast. He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear lobe. "So, I'm the only one that gets to make your tits bounce?"

She laughed and leaned her head to the side granting him access to her neck. "Yes. Only you. Please?"

"Well you have been a good girl," he said.

She reaching down, she pulled the shirt over her head and tossed to the floor. She pushed him against the back of the chair, leaning into his body, loving the feel of the cold leather against her warm skin. "I can be an even better good girl."

"Really?" he asked huskily, his eyebrows raised daring her to prove herself.

Her hands reached between them and tugged at his belts. Her lips trailed kisses up his scruffy jaw. Lightly, she whispered, "Oh, yes, Daddy."

Growling, Negan stood, lifting Sunny in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing and sucking at his quickening pulse while her legs encircled his waist. He crossed the room, kicking the door to the bedroom open.

Tossing Sunny onto the bed, he peeled his clothes from his body, leaving them strewn across the floor. The mattress gave way under his knees, as he climbed over her. He pressed his body into her as his lips sought hers. Pushing his tongue in her mouth, she moaned and ran her hands up his chest.

Sunny pushed his shoulders to the right, rolling Negan onto his back. Leaning back, her hands on the mattress between his spread legs, she straddled his cock rolling her hips, sliding along the length of his shaft.

"I think we can get you fucking wetter than that, sweetheart." His thumb circled and flicked her clit, pressing down on the swollen nub until she was moaning and panting.

Wanting to tell him to stop as the intensity became almost unbearable, she let the pleasure and pain meld, knowing that it would give her a more powerful orgasm. Her head fell back. Her thighs squeezed his hips as her muscles contracted.

"Come on, baby. Cum all over me."

His low voice commanding her was all she needed. Her moans caught in her throat. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she came, squirting on his dick.

"Turn around and ride me. I wanna see your pussy working my cock."

Sunny turned facing away from Negan on hands on knees straddling his body. She arched her back, sticking her ass in the air, letting him look at her body, loving the feeling being on display gave her. She reached one hand back, taking his dripping erection in her hand. She stroked his dick, listening to his groans before lining it up with her entrance and sliding down its length, rocking her body, her weight shifting to her hands.

Negan watched his dick slipping into her, glistening with her slick. Her pussy lips pulling along the sides of his erection when she rose. Her ass pushing into his hips when she lowered.

"Fuck. I'm not going to last long if you keep this up."

Looking over her shoulder, she smirked and said, "Then don't last long."

He gripped her hips, knowing he might leave bruises the next day on her pale skin. He thrust up into her. She moaned and tried to meet his movements with her own, bracing herself against the mattress with one hand, cupping and massaging his balls with the other. One last thrust, and Negan spent himself inside her.

Dismounting, Sunny turned and crawled up the bed, lying next to Negan, her hand draped over his chest twirling the hair covering it. Her sigh of contentment was drowned out by the rumbling of her stomach.

"Guess we should fucking get you something to eat, huh, doll. Hang on a minute." Negan stood, pulled on his white shirt and gray boxers, and left the room.

When he didn't immediately return with the trays from the other room, Sunny wondered where he had gone. She really was hungry. She walked to the door and peeked inside the office. Their food was still on the coffee table, probably cold by now. She jumped and ran back to the bed when the door to the office slammed open.

A few seconds later, Negan came in carrying a box with a large stack of clothing still on the hangers laying across the top. He dropped the box and took the other garments to the closet, hanging them as quickly as possible.

Sunny squealed in delight as she rummaged through the box. She looked at Negan expectantly.

"Go ahead, princess. Why don't you find a pair of pj's. I know there's a few pairs in that fucking mess somewhere. We can eat dinner and watch a movie."

She beamed at him as she found a soft pair of pants with matching tank top. Giggly and impatient, she pulled the clothing on.

Negan brought their now reheated food into the bedroom, and settled on the floor next to Sunny. They sat watching Demolition Man, speculating about subterranean communities possibly existing now in order to avoid walkers, living off of rats, whether or not any celebrities had survived, and reminiscing about their favorite fast food chains. Neither chose Taco Bell.

Lying in bed later, Sunny listened to sound of Negan breathing next to her. She was so happy when he was with her. He made her laugh. Made her think of things and do things she never imagined. He challenged her. But her heart sunk as she thought of him leaving her alone again tomorrow. No matter how she wanted to please him, she was going to go crazy sitting in this room day in and day out without anyone else to talk to. She had to do something.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of ways to convince Negan. Ways to make him see reason. After their discussion today, she knew she needed to take another route. With an idea forming in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Negan brought breakfast as usual. Oatmeal seasoned with cinnamon and sugar with a few berries on top.

"So what's on your agenda for the day?" Sunny asked.

"Riding out to some of the outposts. Have to make sure those sorry shits are doing their jobs."

"Are they far?"

"Some of them are way the fuck out in BFE. We're not going out that far today."

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

His eyes narrowed, he laid his spoon down, leaning back in his chair. "Why so fucking curious?"

Sunny crossed her arms and glared at him. "I worry about you when you're late, okay?"

His brow smoothed and he chuckled. Standing, he walked around the table, and kissed her head when he reached her. "Now you're sounding like a fucking wife. I'll be home around the same time. Stay out of trouble."

She grabbed his jacket, pulling him down to her. She kissed him goodbye and watched him leave. She quickly unpacked her clothing, placing them in the drawers they had inhabited before the purge. She found her old cargo pants, a t-shirt, and her boots.

Dressing quickly, she put her hair in a ponytail and covered it with a baseball cap. She found two bobby pins and carried them into the office. It had been a while since she had picked a lock. He father thought it might come in handy if they ever needed to escape a situation. She had never asked what type of situation he meant, assuming he had just watched too many action movies, but she was fairly certain sneaking out of a love nest was not one of them.

Bending one bobby pin and straightening the other, Sunny worked the lock until she heard the tail tale click then turned the pins successful unlocking the door. She slid the pins into her boot for safe keeping.

Taking a deep breath, Sunny opened the door and stepped into the empty hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

So, I've had this story planned out since December 2016 when I started posting and I'm not changing anything because of canon. There will eventually be people that are dead in the series alive in my story. There are plot elements that weren't part of the show until the finale of the past season, and when I saw it I was so upset because they got to it first. The smut is going to be taking a back burner to actual plot from now on. It'll still be present but no longer a focus now that Sunny is trying to expand her world.

Also, I know it's been 84 years since I've posted. You can follow me on Tumblr to get writing updates and see what's up in my life. I'm really easy to get a hold of over there. Thanks for reading! Leave me some comments! They help motivate me. You can thank this chapter getting done to the couple of people who have asked about this story on this site and another.

* * *

Sunny looked down the empty hall and made her way slowly towards the stairwell. She knew their floor was typically empty, only hearing movement in the hall moments before Negan would come home, but she'd only seen it after curfew. Who knew if there were patrols during the day?

Her heart pounded. Her hands were clammy, but excitement was over riding her fear. After all Negan had said, "Stay out of trouble" and everyone knows, you're only in trouble if you get caught. She had no intention of getting caught again.

 _Dun dun dun da-dun. Dun dun dun da-dun. Do do do. Do do do. Do do do. Do-do. Ok, Mission Impossible, stop thinking about theme songs. Being stealthy does not include a soundtrack. If you get caught you will be chained to the bed forever. And tortured. Deliciously tortured. Don't think about that. That's only going to make you want to get caught._

She opened the door to the stairwell and listened closely. Leaning over the railing, she peered down trying to catch a glimpse of movement, maybe guards, but saw none. Quietly, she stepped down the tiled, winding staircase. Dust muffled her steps some, but she could hear the squeak and creek of the soles of her boots. She was thankful none of the doors to the different floors had windows. She took a deep breath as she reached the first floor. Her hand hovered over the door knob. Her wedding ring sparkled in the florescent light above, and her heart sank.

 _Is this worth making Negan mad? What would really happen if he got mad at me? Would he send me home? No. He'd be mad for a while, but he would see how useful I could be and how safe I am here. It will all work out. And people. You're going to get to talk to people. No more lonely days._

She took her ring off and pocketed it. This was it. There was no going back. She slipped into the hallway on the first floor, ready to blend in. She kept her head down as she made her way to the laundry room. She knew she would be less likely to be seen tucked in that corner of The Sanctuary.

She tried not to look at the people she passed. Most of the ones she caught a glimpse of looked tired, maybe a little bit dirty. Their clothes were stained and well worn. She'd have to make sure to keep wearing the same clothes. No one greeted each other as they passed. A small group gathered to one side of the hall, speaking in hushed tones. It was eerie and unsettling like walking into the funeral of a person no liked, but everyone felt obligated to attend.

The rumble of machines filled the air as she crossed the threshold of the laundry room. Bags of dirty clothes lined the walls on the left. Machines filled the back wall under frosted windows with two more rows of machines back to back in the center of the room. There were even a few large buckets with honest-to-god old timey scrub boards. Tables were pushed against the right wall with people standing in front of them sorting and folding the clean sheets, towels, and clothing.

"Who are you?" a raspy voice barked behind her.

Sunny jumped and turned to see a man with a clipboard eyeing her warily. "I'm new. I was told to come here today."

"What's your name?" he asked. He was short, maybe average and she was just used to tall now. He wore glasses on the edge of his nose. Dark greasy hair hung over his forehead.

"Jane –"

"You're not on my list," he said curtly as he flipped through his papers and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She felt her face begin to heat. _Don't panic. You can do this._ "I just got here today. They told me to come here and then they'd figure out a permanent job for me," she explained.

The man glared at her. "Who sent you?"

"I don't remember." She stared back unblinkingly. If there was anything she had learned from her sister, it was that most men couldn't handle direct eye contact from a woman for sustained periods. They had made a game of making men look away first as they walked by. Nothing was funnier than a man flustered by a woman who didn't shrink away from their open ogling.

His glare intensified for a brief moment before his eyes averted to his clipboard once more. "Tell those assholes that they need to let me know before they send me new people, temporary or not."

"Okay. I will. Where should I go now?" She glanced around the room. There were a few people sitting at the buckets scrubbing stains off shirts. Most people were shuttling clothes to washers and dryers. Several others were folding clean clothes at the tables. The scrubbing and shuttling seemed tiring. At least the people folding didn't look like they were sweating.

"Go over there and fold," he grunted pointing to a table with only 2 women folding.

She walked toward her station, trying to ignore all the glances and glares cast her way. She had never been treated in such a hostile manner before. Never not been trusted. Had she made a mistake? Could she just leave right now without causing a scene or raising suspicion?

Reaching the table she said, "Um, I'm supposed to help over here today."

The older of the two looked down at Sunny assessing her. She had short blonde hair with a fair amount of grey creeping in along her darker roots. Her dingy denim shirt hung loosely over her khaki cargo pants. "Well," she said, "don't just stand there. Start folding. Names or numbers are marked or sewn on the inside of the clothing for identification. Same number they use to keep track of your points. Fold and stack according to those id's. Easy enough. Take extra care of those with names. They belong to the Saviors and you do not want to be on their radar if something goes missing or gets ruined."

"Okay." Sunny started folding some ratty t-shirts speckled with rusty-brown spots that were probably blood. She moved on to jeans, socks, underwear all belonging to number 87. She wondered who they belonged to. Was the blood theirs, a walker's, or did it belong to someone they lost? She glanced sideways at the two women next to her. Neither one seemed concerned nor curious about the state the clothes were in.

"I'm Jane by the way," Sunny said hopefully.

"Karen," replied the older woman. "And this is Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you," Sunny said with a smile.

The two women exchanged a dubious glance then smirked. They turned back towards their work, apparently happy to leave their conversation at that.

"So….how long have y'all been here?" Sunny asked.

"Look, we have a lot of work to do. We're not here to make friends or be besties. We're here to work. To earn points. We have to get all these folded and ready to go before the dryers stop," Karen countered.

Sunny turned back to her pile of clothes. "Oh. Sorry. I've just been alone a long time."

Karen shook out a shirt, laying it out on the table. She let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been here about 6 months. Sarah's been here about 3."

"Do you like it here?" Sunny balled some socks together that were badly in need of some darning. Stacked them on top of number 87's pile.

Sarah finally spoke, "It's safer than out there." She shrugged and opened a clean pillow case and put clothes inside.

Sunny searched for a pillowcase labeled for number 87 and found it in her basket of clean clothes. Apparently, that's how people turned in their clothes. Slipping the stack inside the pillow case as Sarah had done, she continued her questioning. "What did you do before you came here?"

Karen seemed to perk up a little. "I was a PHD in literature. I was a published author and had finally made tenure at the university I taught at." She gave a little laugh. "Seems like all those years of academia were wasted. Not much use for Shakespeare nowadays."

"Oh, but now is the perfect time for Shakespeare. Who doesn't need an escape from reality?"

Karen looked at Sunny curiously, her brows knitted as she studied her. She seemed to be in her late forties maybe early fifties. She definitely had an air about her that made her seem more refined than her current outward appearance let on.

"At least you don't have to worry about student loans anymore?" quipped Sunny.

Karen laughed. "I would have been paying on those for another 5 years. It just seems so insane now. All that money for a piece of paper to tell me I'm smart." She shook her head as a rueful grin stretched across her face.

Sunny turned towards Sarah waiting expectantly for her answer. When none seemed forth coming she gently prompted. "Sarah? What did you do?"

Sarah looked to be about 10 years older than Sunny. Long dark hair was swept back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes avoided Sunny's but she said, "I was a stay at home mom. I can't believe I ever complained about doing 2 loads of laundry a day."

"Are your kids here too?" Sunny immediately regretted asking as she watch Sarah's eyes fill with tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sarah."

Sarah nodded as tears fell down her cheeks and she concentrated on her task at hand. "I had 2 kids. A boy and a girl. We were camping outside of town in the woods, trying to get away from the city. There were so many walkers there. We thought we would be safer in the wilderness. A herd came through and massacred our campsite. I barely made it out. None of my family made it. The few of us that survived were picked up by Saviors a few months later and brought here."

The women worked in silence for a while. Sunny couldn't imagine the horrors of seeing your family ripped apart. The anguish of not being able to do anything in that moment. She tried to focus on her job, but the awkwardness that had fallen between the three women was too much for her to take.

"So was all this here before? Or did the Saviors bring in all the machines?" she asked looking at all the washers and dryers. "They had to have been here before because all the washers had water connections."

"The factory used to wash uniforms to prevent contamination of whatever dangerous particles from getting spread around," Karen confirmed.

"Well that was lucky for us. So what do you guys do for fun?" she blurted out, smiling at them. She knew instantly that she had said the wrong thing again.

"Fun?" Karen looked aghast at the notion. "Look, Pollyanna. We're points workers. We don't have fun. We do our jobs, follow the rules, rinse, and repeat. We're all just trying to survive. How can you be so cheerful?"

Sunny shrugged. "I'm just thankful to be around people. I've been alone this whole time."

"Where's your family?" Sarah asked.

"I don't really know. I, mean, I know that my family is gone. But since I didn't see it happen…I can—I can pretend they're still out there surviving too. I guess there is still some part of me that has hope."

Sarah looked pityingly at Sunny. "There's not a lot of room for hope here, Jane. The best you can do is accept that this is as good as it's going to get and make the best of it. Keep your head down and don't attract attention to yourself."

Karen quickly added, "Especially when the Saviors are around."

Back in her room, Sunny stripped her clothes from her body. Her body was tacky from the humidity coming from the dryers. Her feet ached from standing all day. She folded the clothes and hid them under her bed. She would blend in better the dirtier they got. She decided to jump in the shower, wash away the evidence that she did anything other than lounge naked in bed.

Scrubbing her body with her sugar scrub, her stomach twisted with guilt knowing Karen and Sarah were struggling to even buy a regular bar of soap. They had taught her ways to survive and how to save points. Most people only showered a day or two a week. They used wash clothes to clean themselves everyday sometimes twice if they didn't have deodorant…'hobo baths' they called it. Shaving was no longer a thing. Razors were too expensive. Tampons and pads were getting harder to come by so women were starting to buy rags and safety pins like their grandmothers had done decades ago. Everything Sunny had taken for granted was now a luxury. These people had lost so much and would continue to lose if things weren't changed.

She dried her hair and hung up her towels, crossing the room naked since Negan had not left out an outfit this morning which, now, seemed a lifetime ago. She crawled in bed, pulling the sheets over her body. She needed to see him. To feel him. Hold him. Touch him. She needed to feel wanted. She'd never felt lonelier than in a room full of people with no hope, no happiness, and no chance of making their lives better.

Sunny heard the office door open and close followed by his bathroom door. He'd shower and change then go their dinners. But she couldn't wait. Throwing off the covers, she quickly crossed the room and peeked into the office. She saw Lucille leaning against the desk and his leather jacket laying across the top.

She heard the water turn off. She grabbed the jacket and slid her arms through the sleeves, pulling the leather against her body. She hopped up on his desk, crossed her legs, leaned back on her hands behind her, arching her back, and waited, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Negan wrapped a towel around his waist. He needed some food and a good fuck. He walked into the office and stopped. Perched on his desk like a playboy bunny was Sunny.

"How was your day, dear?" she asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic now, sugar." He stood in front of her, crossing his arms. "What are you doing, Sunny?"

Sunny sat up, uncrossing her legs. She leaned forward, spreading her legs as she as she gripped the edge of the desk. "Nothing."

He groaned as her pussy spread in front of him. His dick throbbing as blood rushed to it. She reached out and tugged his towel off his waist. Her hands gripped his hardening length, massaging his shaft with her soft hands. His eyes closed, letting her explore, stepping between her legs. She kissed his chest and pulled his head down towards her, sucking on his neck. His hand ran up her thigh, but she stopped its progressed and whispered, "No."

"No? What has gotten into you?" he asked as she lined the head of his cock with her pussy, rubbing it along her slit.

"Hopefully you." She nipped at his ear lobe.

Negan gripped her thighs, pulling them wider. He pushed into her entrance. It was tight, not nearly ready or wet enough for this. But she didn't seem to mind. He worked his way into her pussy, her moans encouraging him, until his thrusts met with no resistance.

Sunny tugged the leather jacket off and laid back. Her hands ran up her body squeezing her breasts that rocked with the force of his thrusts.

"Harder," she moaned.

He pulled her hips off the edge of the desk, extending his range of motion. The desk creaked and shook with the power of his movements. He reached out, placing a hand on her neck. Her body immediately tensed as she came around his dick. "Fuck," he growled. He threw her legs over his shoulders as he leaned forward, pounding in to her. Her pants and moans grew louder. Once last deep thrust and he spent himself in her quivering cunt.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked as he regained the power of speech and pushed up from the desk.

"I wanted you. Is that so wrong?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest listening to the cadence of his heart slow.

"No, but now my jacket is going to smell like a sex, and I'm going to be fucking walking around like a god damn teen with a hard on all time."

"I'm sorry. How is that different from any other day?" She hopped up and walked away from him, receiving a resounding slap on the ass as she walked by causing her to yelp. She rubbed her pink cheek and pouted.

"You wanna keep being cheeky? Because I would love to spank the other side." He raised his eyebrows when she walked back and bent over the desk.

"Then do it." She looked back over her shoulder and grinned adding, "Daddy." She spread her legs giving him a good look at the mess he just made.

"Holy fuck. If I hadn't just blown my fucking load, I would be busting a nut right now. God damn, princess. Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "If you still want to play later, you fucking say the word, and I will spank that ass raw then beat off all over your red cheeks. But right now, I'm fucking hungry. I'm going to go get our dinner. Go put some pj's on."

* * *

Sunny sat across the table from Negan watching him tear a piece of bread as she poked at a green bean. "So," she paused not wanting to sound overly knowledgeable, "the Saviors have that rec room where they can have fun and blow off some steam…what do the rest of the people have?"

"What?" Negan asked with a cheek full of food.

"Well I'm just wondering what the workers do for fun?" She took a bit of food and waited for his response as he finished chewing.

He took a swing of coke. "Fuck if I know."

"Well aren't you concerned?" she asked.

"Fucking concerned about what exactly?" He leaned back in his chair, his elbows resting on the arms as his fingertips steepled under his chin.

"Didn't you ever see A Bug's Life?"

Negan's eyebrows nearly met as he said, "What in the fuck are you taking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's a Disney movie."

"No, I haven't seen a fucking kid's movie."

"Well it's based on Aesop's fable The Ant and the Grasshopper. Those were popular when you were a young, right?"

Negan's laugh filled the room. "Watch it, brat."

"Oh no…" She held up her hands in mock surrender. "What are you going to do? Spank me? I think we've already established that not a punishment today. Basically, the ants do all the grunt work and the grasshoppers get all the reward."

"My Saviors do a lot of fucking work. Who do you think is out there facing fucking walkers?" he snapped.

"No, need to yell at me. I know y'all are out there fighting fights. But you did tell me you had groups that scavenge for you in exchange for the Savior's protection….and that's kinda like the movie."

"What is your fucking point, Sunny?"

"Well, it just that you should start thinking about moving past survival and start thinking about actually living again. Your workers outnumber the saviors, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it would be in your best interest to keep them not only safe but happy. If they begin to feel like they are being treated unfairly, they'll realize they have the numbers and can and will have a coup to raise their standard of living. They keep this place running. Keep the Saviors comfortable with cooked food and clean clothes. Once scavenging stops being the main means of survival, the workers are going to be the ones providing, and they aren't going to see the Saviors as necessary."

Negan's eyebrows raised. "And what the hell do you suggest?"

She watched his features shift from annoyed to blank. She couldn't gage his feelings as she continued. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to let people enjoy themselves. You could get a movie screen and projector and have movie nights that didn't require points to view, people could bring their own snacks or if you wanted to be really awesome you would make popcorn or candy. You could have a family matinee followed by a more grown up comedy or something…probably not horror. It could be set up outside so people could have a picnic and kids can run around and play…is there a playground here? That's another thing you should think about if you don't already have one."

"Seriously. What the fuck has gotten into you today?" He glanced suspiciously at her. "All this talk about workers. Why do you care?"

"I have a lot of free time to think." She shrugged. "I worry about you. You've worked so hard to protect these people. Someone has to try to protect you."

He reached across the table and held her hand. "Well don't you fucking worry your pretty little head about those ants. I think if anyone needs to relax it's you. You've gotten yourself all worried over nothing. C'mon."

"Where are we going?" She stood and followed him.

"To the parlor. You need some fun and distraction so we're having a game night. But no fucking monopoly."

* * *

Sunny swayed slightly as she took yet another drink. "This game is stupid. You can't have any strategy with War."

"Exactly." Negan smiled. "Fucking win-win for me. You have a horrible tolerance for booze so it'll take me twice along to get drunk even when I do lose."

"Why not play quarters or something?" she slurred.

"The fucking fact that you know what quarters is let's me know that I never want to play with you." He laughed as she glared at him.

Whispering as loud as possible, she leaned forward and said, "I'm ssssuper good at quartersss. My sister taught me." Sunny sat back up and shuffled the deck before dealing new cards between them. "So what's our last name again?"

"What's your first name?"

"What do you want it to be?" Her mouth opened as she clumsily winked at him.

"Did you just Pretty Woman me?" he asked amused.

"Did you just recognize a chick flick reference? The room is spinning. Why is it spinning?"

"Oh shit. Damn, princess you really are a light weight. You've only had like 3 drinks. C'mon before you puke on my nice rug."

Negan led Sunny back to their rooms detouring to the bathroom. He held her hair as she wretched in the toilet. Tucked her in bed and placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

He sat in bed thinking about what she said. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. Scavenging for necessities was going to become harder. The groups he was in charge of would come back with less and less. Maybe it was time to start planning for the future rather than living in the present. How the fuck was he supposed to make that kind of transition? From yielding a blood soaked bat to tilling a garden? Hosting ice cream fucking socials and movie nights? He'd be fucking laughed out on his ass by the Saviors. God damnit. Like he needed one more thing to worry about. Why was she even worried about it? Because she was fucking raised to worry about survivalist shit like this. Why couldn't she just let him handle things? Every other woman in this place would love to pampered. How had he managed to find the one, that would be ready and willing to build a new world? How could he keep her safe if she was front and center in the creation of a new era? One that the strongest would want to reject? The answer was: he couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Her eyelids fought to stay closed. Her temples throbbed. She was dead or at the very least dying. She would open her eyes and, hopefully, see the pearly gates instead of fire and brimstone. Cracking her eyes, she saw the other side of the bed, empty. Gingerly rolling over, she saw the chandelier in her room she shared with Negan. Not heaven or hell, well definitely not heaven…just Earth.

Sunny recalled drinking, having fun the night before, but the cotton mouth and churning stomach didn't seem an equal punishment for a card game and some booze. Never again would she let that devil tempt her with a good time. At least not a drunken good time.

She dragged her body in a sitting position, pulling her legs momentarily to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. She glanced at the night stand and saw a glass of water and two little white pills. Not caring about wasting medications, she popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them as she gulped down the water. Guilt would be tomorrow Sunny's problem.

Sighing, she knew she needed to make it to the bathroom before Negan burst through the door and splash some water on her face…cold water. Maybe even a cold shower. She dragged herself from her bed and moved with all the grace of a rotting walker to the bathroom. Crossing the threshold, she recalled leaning over the toilet last night, Negan holding her hair and rubbing her back as she vomited. She lost the card game and tossed her cookies. She was never going to hear the end of this.

A few minutes later, feeling a bit cleaner and her mind a bit clearer, she opened the door to the bathroom and groaned. Negan sat at the table, his chair turned to face the door. His long legs stretched in front of him crossed at the ankles, his chin resting on his fist while a Cheshire cat grin spread across his punchable face.

"How's my pukey princess this morning?" he asked.

Sunny glared and growled as she cut a wide path around her husband, but not wide enough. His hands snatched her hips and pulled her down on top of his lap. "Don't cut those eyes at me. It's not my fucking fault you suck at cards and drinking." His fingers worked their way up her sides playing her ribs like a keyboard until she squealed.

"I don't suck at cards." She laughed, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "You suck at dealing. It's your fault I lost." She swatted at his chest, out of breath. "Let—me—go!"

Negan's grip on her loosened, and she found herself lurching towards the floor, preparing to hit the hard surface. Strong arms wrapped around her once more and pulled her close. His voice rumbled against her ear, "See what happens if I fucking let you go?"

Snuggling into his chest, she breathed the scent of his cologne and sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't manhandle me…then you wouldn't almost drop me."

His chest vibrated as he chuckled. "You like it when I manhandle you."

"Not before breakfast I don't and definitely not hungover. You're lucky I didn't puke on you." She pushed away from him and stood straightening out her tank top and boy shorts.

He slapped her ass and pointed to the chair across from him. "Have a seat, baby doll. You need to get something on your fucking stomach. I only brought you toast and fruit. Bread they bake here is fucking dense as rocks but it'll help settle bubble gut."

Sunny sat and took a swig of some tea sweetened with honey grateful to have something with flavor and caffeine. Lifting her apple to her lips, she bit the sweet flesh and contemplated her next words. "I could teach them how to bake, you know?"

"I thought we discussed you having a job?" he replied, his tone laced with warning.

She shrugged, trying to keep the conversation light. "Not a job. Just a lesson. But I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually. It's mostly trial and error anyways." She could feel Negan's eyes on her as she took a bite of toast smeared with peanut butter. It really was dense. They probably either didn't active the yeast properly. Or maybe they were working the dough too hard. It really was just a matter of practice.

"Quit overthinking everything, princess. Just eat your breakfast and nurse that fucking hangover."

"I'm fine. Headaches pretty much gone."

"Good." He stood and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go do some work in the office for a while."

Sunny finished her food. Leaning back she sipped her tea. How much longer were they going to have luxuries like this? At some point, everyone was going to have to do without. What would be worse? The walkers or a bunch people going through caffeine withdrawal at the same time?

"Sunny!" Negan's voice boomed from the other room.

She scurried to the office. Her eyes widened when she saw him, arms crossed, glaring at her.

"You've been a bad, little girl," he said in a low dark tone that made her quiver.

 _That shouldn't turn me on. What is wrong with me? Oh shit. He knows. How does he know?_

"What?" she asked tentatively.

"What happens to bad girls?" He took a step closer.

"They get punished." She felt her heart beat racing as her body fought the urges to run away or mount him, instead remaining frozen in place.

"I told you when you got here that you were to eat lunch. That I wanted to see the fucking wrappers. You know what I don't see? Fucking wrappers. And there's the same fucking number of sandwiches and chips from yesterday. Why didn't you eat?"

 _Damn. How could I forget that? At least he doesn't know about my field trip. But shit. I'm still in trouble._

"I forgot?"

"You forgot? What were you doing that was so fucking important?" he asked, his gaze predatory as he now stood over her.

 _Oh no. No no no no. Maybe he does know. If I lie and he knows, I'm going to be in so much more trouble._ Her stomach fluttered with excitement or was it dread?

She took a deep breath. "I was reading." She looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"Reading? You put your heath at risk for a fucking story?"

"I don't think missing one meal—"

"Excuse the fuck out of me? That's two," he interrupted, holding up two fingers. "You wanna keep adding to the fucking list?"

"No…sir." She snuck a peak at him. He looked angry, but there was no mistaking the lust that flashed in his eyes when she called him 'sir'.

"Go get the book you were reading and bring it here."

Sunny ran to their bedroom and grabbed Jane Eyre off her night stand, bringing it to Negan as quickly as possible.

His eye brows raised as she handed it to him. "Really? A book you've read a fucking hundred times kept you from eating and following the rules?"

"I like it." She blushed as she added, "It's romantic."

"Romantic? Well that's no fucking reason to not take care of yourself. Let's see if we can't fucking figure out a way to help you remember." He took the book and place it on his desk. "C'mere."

Sunny stepped forward, unsure and yet expectant. His hands reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head. Her nipples hardened as the cool air moved over them.

"Open the book. Hands on the desk and start reading," he commanded.

"Wh-what?" She stood still staring at him.

"Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

Sunny opened the book. Her lips smirked as she realized what chapter she had opened to. A large hand push her back, bending her over the desk.

She started reading, "'My eye rose to his; and while I looked in his fierce face—"'His hand landed in a hard smack on her ass. She gasped and continued, "'I-I gave an involuntary sigh; his gripe was painful–'" A succession of spanks alternating on her cheeks, made her cry out and her voice faltered as she read, "'and-and my over-taxed strength almost exhausted.'"

Negan ripped her boy shorts off her body and spread her legs with tap of his booted feet. "Keep reading."

She lost her place and picked a random sentence once her eyes refocused. "'(And he shook me with the force of his hold.) 'I could bend her with my finger and thumb:'" Her moans mixed with her cries as the spanking continued. "'A-and what good would it do if I bent, if I uptore, if I crushed her?'" She closed her eyes, the sensations of pleasure and pain washing over her.

"Don't stop," Negan said. His free hand squeezed and massaged her breast, tweaking and pulling the nipple while his other continued it barrage of spanking.

Breathless and panting she tried to finish, wondering how much more she could take. "'Whatever I do with its cage, I cannot get at it–the savage, beautiful creature! If I tear, if I rend the slight prison, my outrage will only let the captive loose. And it is you, spirit–with will and energy, and virtue and purity–that I want: not alone your brittle frame.'" Her legs shook, her ass stung, but her pussy was dripping with arousal. She moaned as his fingers slipped between her folds and whimpered as his fingers left her body.

"This is a punishment, baby girl. Bad girls don't get to come."

Her pout turned to panic as a loud hard knock on the door resounded in the air. She stood, looking at Negan who was scowling at the wood separating them from their unwelcome intruders.

"Go get dressed. A sundress. No panties." He winked at her as she winced with her first step. He walked to her to their room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Negan opened the door and saw his two top men standing there. It must be important if they were seeking him out in his private quarters.

"What the fuck is it now?"

"It's time to visit Alexandria again. Probably the other communities as well," said Dwight.

He stepped aside letting the men enter his office. They sat on the couches. "Time for Rick the fucking prick to learn another lesson?"

"We figure leave today, stay at Alexandria keeping those assholes on their toes, hit up the Hill Top and then back tomorrow for dinner," said Simon.

"Is there a reason we need to hit both? And right now?" asked Negan.

"We think they may still be working together."

 _Fuck. Overnight. Who the fuck would take care of Sunny?_ He had just left her yesterday. He didn't want to do it again so soon. _Shit fucking god damn pulsating cunt muscle. The honeymoon's apparently fucking over._

"Simon, you and I will head out in an hour to go take care of these fuckers. Dwight, I need you to stay behind and fucking take care of something…well, someone for me."

The two men looked at each other warily as they watched their boss leave the office to his private bedroom. There had been rumors about a new girl but no one had any proof. Yet.

* * *

She could hear deep voices as picked out a white sundress with pink flowers and took it to the bathroom. She brushed and braided her hair in a single French braid. She was surprised when she heard the bedroom door open again. Negan appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Come with me, sweetheart. I've got some people I want you to meet." He took her small hand in his.

"Really?" She smiled. It was finally happening. He was going to introduce her to people.

Negan led her to the office where two men waited. She tried not to stare at the first whose face was half covered with horrific looking burns. The other was smiling broadly at her, a thick mustache covering his upper lip.

"This here is Dwight." Negan pointed at the man with the scars. "And this is Simon. This is Sunny, my wife."

"Your wife?" Simon looked her up and down. "Well congrats, boss."

Sunny extended her hand out, Dwight stared at it for a second and then looked to Negan. He was tall and lean, his hair hung in his face. Simon, on the other hand, took her hand and shook it vigorously. He was extremely muscular, his thighs and biceps seemed to want to Hulk out of his clothing.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "Um, can I offer you guys anything to drink? I think we have some water bottles…"

"Princess, that sure is nice of you to offer, but we've got ourselves a fucking business trip we have to get ready for." Negan said. "Simon here is going with me. Ol' Dwighty boy is going to be in charge of bringing you your breakfast and dinner, and ensuring your safety while I'm away. Isn't that right, Dwight?"

"Whatever you say, Negan," Dwight said as he nodded.

"You guys go get the teams and trucks ready. We're going to need some fucking guns and ammo too. I'll be down in an hour or so."

"Sure thing boss. Milady." Simon bowed to Sunny still smiling. Dwight nodded and followed the other man out of the office.

Sunny couldn't help be feel a wave of disappointment sweep through her. Her second encounter with people at The Sanctuary was a bust too. No way were those men ever going to be her friend. She was the boss' wife. Socializing at The Sanctuary might prove harder than just sneaking out of the room.

Her thoughts of subterfuge were interrupted by a pair of strong arms pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his chest. She was going to miss him while he was gone. Even if it was only for a day. The sound of her zipper being pulled caught her attention. She looked up at Negan whose eyes were already heavy with lust.

"I thought I'd been a bad girl?" she asked coquettishly.

"Oh you have. But there's no way I'm leaving without a proper good bye." He pushed her dress down her body until it lay in a heap around her ankles. She stood naked in front of him. She tugged at his belt buckle then his fly. His shirt was over his head and on the floor before she could get his pants off his hips. He chuckled and swatted her hands away, kneeling to untie his boots. He stayed on his knees after removing his boots, pulling her close, and swept his tongue through her slit. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her while his other hand cupped her breast. He licked and sucked her clit until her hips rocked, riding his face. Her balance faltered as her pleasure began to build.

Negan pulled away and pushed his pants to ground as he stood. She swayed slightly, he took her arms and circled them around his neck. He lowered himself lifting her behind her legs, pulling them wide, her knees resting over his elbows. She squealed as he grabbed her tender ass, guiding her over his cock until he was able to thrust into her. Her head fell back, moaning as he stretched and filled her pussy. His arms lifted her, she did her best to hold some of her own weight with her arms on his shoulders. As he let gravity pull her down on top of his cock, she rolled her hips. He walked a few paces, she used the movement of his body to ride him, grinding her clit against the base of his shaft until he pushed her up against the wall. His mouth sought hers as he drove himself into her wetness, her moans muffled by his mouth.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Wrap your legs around me." He moved his arms over her legs, she hooked her ankles behind his back. His fingers slipped between them, his thumb stroking her clit. Rarely were their movements so rushed. Desperate.

Her pussy clenched around him, her thighs pulling him closer as her orgasm exploded. He quickened his pace, seeking his own release, focusing on his pleasure. He could feel another orgasm building as Sunny's whines built to cries of ecstasy. He lost himself as she came again. He pulsed inside her as her body shook from the force of her climax.

Negan pulled out and gently lowered her to floor. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I've gotta get ready to go, sweetheart."

Her hands ran through the hair on his chest, pausing to trace the tattoo over his heart. "Is it going to be dangerous?" she asked.

"Fuck no. These assholes just need a little reminder of who's in charge. Nothing we can't handle." He kissed her again and pushed off the wall to gather his clothes. "Go get cleaned up while I pack."

He watched Sunny walk to the other room, her back as red as her ass from rubbing against the wall. He smirked. She'd think of him for sure the next time she sat down. He dressed himself, knowing he would regret not taking a shower while he had the chance. Maybe he'd shower at Rick's. Use up all the hot water.

He grabbed a change of clothes and stuffed it into a black leather bag. He donned his leather jacket, a gun hiding in his waistband of his pants. Knife in his boot. Last but not least, he picked up Lucille.

"You really need all that?" Sunny asked leaning in the doorway wearing a t-shirt.

"Hell yes. Never know who else is out there and this shit is cool." He smiled at her watching her roll her eyes and shake her head.

Pulling a key chain out of his bag he took a key off the ring. "This is for emergencies only."

"What is it?"

"It's a key to the office door. I want it to remain locked at all times. Dwight'll have the only other key. Understood?"

"Yes."

She joined him as he walked to the door. He turned to face her, his eyebrows stern. She held up her hand before he could speak. "I know, I know…Don't get into trouble," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, princess." He pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Tomorrow," she sighed as he closed the door behind him, the lock clicking into place.

* * *

A whole day to herself. The adrenaline was running through her veins at the possibilities before her. She could be a good girl and stay in her room like Negan told her to. Or she could explore the Sanctuary some more and maybe make some actual friends. Nothing bad happened yesterday. Well except the drinking and that was her husband's fault. And although the people she had met hadn't given her the warm and fuzzies, she was determined to find a place where she could be useful and appreciated. She had already decided where to go next long before this opportunity arose. But should she really take it?

She paced the room wondering how long it would take for Negan and his team to clear out of the area. There was no way for her to know without leaving the room. She paced watching the minutes tick by.

 _Okay. You're going to have to make a decision. Are you going to stay in your ivory tower or are you going man up and make your own destiny? Oh my god. Why am I so corny? Too many Disney movies? Yeah, cuz there is such a thing. Just get dressed and go. You'll regret not going more than any punishment. Besides, Negan would never actually hurt you._

Sunny pulled her clothes from yesterday out from under her bed and dressed. She was sure her braid was messy from their sexcapades but it would add authenticity to her appearance. Leaving the key on the desk, she used her pins to pick the lock once more making sure to lock the door behind her as she found her way back downstairs.

She knew exactly where she wanted to spend her day. A place she could actually be helpful. The kitchen. Even if she didn't get to cook, she still could help with a suggestion or two. Getting them to listen might prove to be the biggest challenge if they were as open as the people she met in the laundry.

The cafeteria was empty except for a few workers wiping down tables and sweeping. No one talked. It was as if everyone had forgotten how to make small talk in a world where your ability to keep quiet could be the difference between life and death. She passed by with her head down through the kitchen doors trying not to be noticed.

The kitchen was busy with people washing dishes, pots and pans, and every surface until the stainless steel shined. Others were busy cutting vegetables in preparation for dinner, shelling peas, and peeling potatoes.

A boy who looked to be around Sunny's age approached her, "Who are you?" He looked her up and down in a way that made Sunny feel like she was on the menu.

The lie worked yesterday, no reason it wouldn't today. Best to spice it up though. "Elizabeth. I just got here. They sent me here to help today," Sunny said.

He eyed her suspiciously. "I'm Scott. You wanna check in with Ava over there. She's in charge of the kitchens."

"Ok, thanks." She walked over to the woman who was delegating cooking assignments for the day to people. Sunny waited until she seemed to have stopped making her rounds and introduced herself, "Hi, um…Ava? I'm Elizabeth. I've been sent here today to help. I just got here—"

"Sorry, honey. I don't care about your sob story. I've got a lot of work to do. You can help clean and wash dishes." She motioned Sunny towards the sinks in the back of the kitchen.

"I can bake," Sunny blurted out as Ava had turned her back. The older woman whipped back around.

"What can you bake?" she asked.

"Bread. Cakes. Pies. Cookies. Biscuits. Anything. I've been baking since I was little."

"Baking from mixes and boxes doesn't really help us now a day," Ava said dismissively.

Sunny wasn't about to be cowed. "From scratch and from memory."

"Ok. I want you to bake a loaf of bread. Nothing fancy. Just plain white sandwich bread. You do that and if it's any good, we'll see if we can put you to use."

Sunny set off gathering the tools she needed to bake and got to work. She mixed ingredients, worked the dough by hand, let it rise while she cleaned up her mess, punched it down, the finally put it in the oven to bake. She felt her all muscle memory coming back to her as went through every motion. It felt wonderful to be doing something, creating something again. It felt like home.

Ava and most of the kitchen staff had watched her process as they completed their own tasks, but no one talked to her until she pulled out a beautiful brown loaf to cool on a rack. The smell was divine.

"We usually let the mixers knead the bread. And why were you measuring the water with a thermometer?" A woman's voice sounded behind her. Sunny turned and saw the voice belonged to a woman with a pixie cut and a black and blue flannel shirt open over a black tank top.

"It's easy to over knead in a machine. If you do it with your hands, you start to feel when the dough is right. The temperature of the water is important for the yeast. If it's too hot it kills it, too cool and it doesn't activate. That's how you get bread that feels like a brick instead of a cloud."

"You think your bread is as fluffy as a cloud?" Ava asked with disdain.

"Well, no…a cloud is probably pretty soggy, but my bread is usually pretty good," Sunny replied confidently.

Ava sliced a piece and took a bite of the warm bread. Her eyes closed momentarily, and Sunny knew she had won her over. Her eyes opened as she swallowed and Ava said, "I want you to bake another loaf. You." She pointed to the boy who greeted Sunny earlier. "Write down everything she does and says. And you three," she pointed to the pixie and two other workers, "watch everything she does and copy her.

The kitchen was abuzz with movement as people rushed to get more ingredients, bowls, and pans. Sunny washed her hands and started giving instructions to everyone once they were set and ready to go. For the next hour, she was able to forget that world had ended, that she was breaking rules, and just enjoy what she was doing. She was more than a wife and sex kitten. She was teaching these people a skill that could help them survive and thrive. It was thrilling to see the look of excitement on their faces as they saw how much their dough had risen. Anticipation was high as they waited for their loaves to bake.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" asked Delilah, the girl with the short hair as she helped Sunny wash the bowls they had used.

"Girl scouts," Sunny lied.

"Huh…and here I was thinking y'all just peddled those crack cookies once a year. Man, I miss Thin Mints."

"No no no…the Samoas were the best," said Scott, the boy Sunny had met upon arriving in the kitchens, while his hands worked a towel over the clean bowl Delilah handed to him.

"How do you really pick a favorite though?" asked Sunny.

"So what else did you do besides bake bread and sell cookies, Lizzie?" Scott pushed his wavy brown hair away from his face.

"I was waiting to go to college." She suddenly felt uncomfortable. It felt wrong to be talking to him.

"Waiting for what?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"For the money to pay for it." She concentrated on scrubbing the bowl in her hand.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't have had to wait like that. You know, someday, I'm going to be a Savior working for Negan. I won't need points anymore. You stick with me, and you won't have to worry about points either."

"Still sounds like waiting to me."

"Oh, c'mon. It's won't be long. I know a guy that's going to talk to Dwight for me. Get me a chance to prove myself."

"Dude, Scooter. She's clearly not interested. Go peddle your bullshit somewhere else." Delilah snapped.

Scott glared at her. "It's Scott." He whispered to Sunny as he stroked her arm, "Think about it when you start to run low on points." He turned and left.

"Sorry about him. The Saviors tend to get most of the available women, but that's no excuse for him to be creepy. It's not easy for young guys here. They're all desperate."

Sunny shook her head. "Seriously. Did he think that would work?" she asked.

"It's worked for a fair amount of the Saviors." Delilah shrugged.

"Classy." Sunny rolled her eyes as she finished her last bowl and dried her hands.

"You obviously haven't met too many of the Saviors…classy isn't high on their priorities."

The timer dinged. And the group gathered to watch Sunny pull out four more beautiful loaves of bread. The smiles and pride on everyone's face was contagious. Ava pushed through the small crowd gathering over the bread to inhale their scent. "Good. Okay, we need to get everything set and ready for dinner. We start serving in two hours."

* * *

Two hours later, a steady stream of workers and Saviors worked their way through the line getting trays full of chicken and rice casserole, veggies, and bread. Ava brought Sunny a tray. "Go and eat. You earned it today. You're going to be a big help keeping all these people fed."

"Well, I'm not sure where my permanent assignment will be, but I was happy to help."

"I don't care whose ass I have to beat. You are going to part of my team." Ava handed her the tray and winked at her.

 _Oh shit. If she goes around trying to find me, my ass if the one that's going to be beat._ Sunny carried her tray to a table in the cafeteria to eat alone. _Maybe making friends wasn't the best idea._ Worry and panic were steadily seeping through her feelings of pride and accomplishment.

She looked up and a pretty blonde in expensive clothing sat down in front of her setting down her own tray. "Hi. You must be new. I'm Amber"

"Yeah, I am. Elizabeth." She smiled and the new comer. It was weird to see someone wearing a dress and heels. She even had make up on.

"So, how are you liking here so far? Not much is it?" Amber asked picking at her casserole.

"It's fine." Sunny answered noncommittedly. She didn't know if this was some sort of trap. It felt like a scene out of a teen drama where one girl would bait the other into talking trash. Sunny had learned that lesson in real life the hard way.

"Well, it's better than being out there, but compared to before…not exactly how we thought life would turn out, huh?"

"I guess not." _Unless you're my dad,_ she thought to herself. "You seem to be doing really well, though. Are you a Savior?" she asked.

Amber laughed. "Oh my gawd, no. I did alright. It's a shame you didn't get here earlier. You would have done well for yourself too." She pinched a bite of bread off the slice and popped it in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sunny took a forkful of casserole. She really was hungry. Working had definitely improved her appetite.

"Hey Frankie! Tanya! Over here." She waved two more beautiful woman over to their table. One had ginger hair pulled to the side in a braid over her shoulder the other had a dark ponytail with bangs across her forehead. Neither was wearing a dress but their clothes looked decidedly newer than anyone else's in the cafeteria. "This is Elizabeth. I was just telling her she got here two months too late."

The two women looked her over. Tanya spoke, "Oh yeah. She is total wife material."

"What are you talking about? Wife material? For who?" Sunny asked.

Amber leaned in. "For the big boss man. Negan, of course. We were all wives."

* * *

Negan rode shot gun with Simon driving a truck. The other Saviors were piled in trucks and vans used to move their loot.

"Ok, boss. If you aren't going to bring it up, I am," Simon blurted out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy, man. Sunny. Where did you find her?" Simon prodded looking at the man who sat beside him.

"Simon, I am not fucking discussing my private life," Negan snarled.

Simon turned his eyes back on the road. "Ok. I can see why you would keep a sweet little thing like her hidden away."

Negan's head snapped in his direction sending a threatening scowl at his right hand man.

"No disrespect," Simon added quickly. "But you should know, people are talking. Rumors are flying and curiosity will always get the better of people. What are you going to do?"

Negan's gloved hand pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled deeply. "I can fucking take care of what's mine…" He sighed and looked at Simon. "I just need your fucking word that if anything happens to me, you'll take her home."

Simon's mouth gaped beneath his bushy mustache. "Shit, boss. You actually care for her. Shit."

"I'm fucking aware of that," Negan grumbled.

"Never thought I'd see the day…a one woman man." Simon laughed.

Negan didn't join in his merriment. "Your fucking word, Simon. Just fucking keep her safe."

Simon's smiled faltered. "Sure boss."

"Good. Now enough of this mushy fucking bullshit. We need to get ready to deal with those Alexandria assholes. Rick just doesn't seem to be accepting this new world, is he?"

Simon shook his head. "He's a stubborn bastard." He looked at his leader and wondered just how long it would be before Negan finally lost his edge and went soft. Would he be able to keep everyone in line?

* * *

Sunny choked on her water. "Wives? Plural? He had 3 wives?" Her heart stopped.

"Well no. He had 5 total," Amber said casually.

"Did you hear the rumors about a new girl?" Frankie whispered. "He's been taking two trays to his room every morning and every night."

Tanya added, "I heard there's women's clothing in his laundry…not his size so they know he's not cross dressing."

The women laughed as Sunny stared. They had to be joking. There is no way Negan was married to all these women. At once.

"Don't look too shocked. We had a great arrangement with Negan. We took care of him, and we didn't have to worry about anything. No points. First pick on every truck load. Everyone won."

Sunny didn't know what to think. "Why aren't you wives anymore?" She felt bile rise in her throat as she asked, not knowing if she really wanted the answer.

"That's the thing. We don't know. He just up and told us we were done about 2 months ago or so. Wouldn't tell us why. He gave us a huge credit of points to cover us for a long time but other than that nothing."

"I expected him to at least ask for a massage if not a blow job by now." Frankie chimed in twirling the end of her braid between her fingers. The others laughed. Sunny didn't.

"Look there's Dwight. He was an ex of one of the wives." Tanya whispered. "Sherry. I think she went to an outpost or something." _Sherry?_ Sunny turned to look and saw the recognition dawn in his eyes when he saw her. "See his burns…" Her whispering stopped as they saw Dwight approaching them.

"Hey, Dwight," said Tanya and Frankie in unison.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dwight asked her, ignoring the other women and motioning for her to join him.

"Um, sure," said Sunny as she stood. She nodded to other women who stared at her.

Dwight's hand pushed her lower back, and she began to walk. She was terrified and grateful for a reason to leave the other women. "What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"You're only in trouble if you get caught." It was the mantra she had been repeating to herself the last two days.

"You are supposed to be in your room. The last thing I need is some girl not knowing her place. If Negan tells you to stay somewhere, you do it. You have no idea how much trouble I would be in if he found out anything happened to you on my watch." He opened the door to the stair well and guided her inside.

"But nothing's going to happen. How is he even going to find out?" She looked at his face flushed blending in with angry smooth scars.

"How many Sunny's do you think are at the Sanctuary?" Dwight asked testily.

"Just me. But how many Jane's and Elizabeth's are there? Probably a couple."

"This isn't a joke, Sunny." He glared and unlocked the door to the office.

She sighed. He was right. She wasn't thinking about anyone but herself. Dwight getting in trouble because of her hadn't even occurred to her. "I'm sorry. I've just been so bored."

"I don't want to hear about your boredom. I'm not your friend. I'm your warden." He shut the door and locked it.

Sunny looked around the office. It no longer felt the same. It felt foreign. Her husband, a stranger. He had five wives. Five! How was she going to compete with five? Oh my god. They were all gorgeous. And Sherry. She had been right to be jealous of Sherry. How could he bring Sherry to her house like it was no big deal? Why was he with her when he had had all of them? She didn't know how to give massages. She wasn't sure of anything right now.

She decided to take a shower and wash first, undressing and hiding her clothes again. She didn't know if she wanted them anymore. All she knew right now was that she felt hopeless and dirty. Six. She was number six. Had he called them pet names? Touched them the way he touched her? Told them he loved them? Did he even mean it? She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she started the shower. She let them fall washing away with the flowing water. She tried to scrub the day's stresses away but never felt quite clean. Giving up, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

She put on a t-shirt and some panties then raided the fridge in the office for some food. She grabbed a pbj and some chips making sure to leave the wrappers where Negan could see them. She found a chocolate bar and a coke and decided to indulge. She took them back to her room and flipped on the tv. Setting up a movie, she sat back and tried not break.

She failed. She ended up in her bed sobbing. When would he get tired of her? Would he just cast her aside? Would another man be her only other option? The thought of Scott made her shudder. Would Negan take her home? Did she even want to be with him anymore? She fell asleep with smell of him on the sheets no longer the source of comfort it once was.


End file.
